Mientras suene la música
by Deb90
Summary: Y allí estaban cortesía del señor Schue:en Lima Heights, en un local de salsa, celosos, enfadados, confusos, con varios corazones rotos y otros cuantos a punto de seguir ese camino mientras sonaba una música que no sabían seguir. Samcedes/Brittana/Faberry
1. En una palabra, salsa

**Disclaimer: Si Glee fuese mio no me habría dejado sin ninguna escena Samcedes más antes del parón, pero como no lo es, hago esto. (He intentado ser original y dejar la broma sobre el pelo de Ryan fuera del disclaimer)**

* * *

><p><em>Para Mine, porque sin ti esta canción no habría sonado.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>MIENTRAS SUENE LA MÚSICA<strong>_

_La música es sentimiento; por eso nunca podré no pensar en ti mientras suene la música._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: En una palabra, salsa<strong>

Cuando el señor Schue decía que tenía una idea que les aseguraría el éxito, todo miembro de New Directions tenía la misma reacción: temer; y acto seguido temer en concreto por una nueva remezcla de Journey.

- Señor Schue – interrumpió Kurt el discurso de su profesor – Sabe que lo apreciamos, lo queremos, pero como esté a punto de decir lo que creo…

- No tiene nada que ver con Journey – lo cortó el profesor con una sonrisa.

- ¡Alabado sea Dios! – exclamó Quinn desde detrás de las tapas de su libro, haciendo que todos sus compañeros se echasen a reír.

- No lo descarto para los Nacionales… - continuó Will.

- Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad – murmuró Santana.

- … pero no es el punto de hoy. Hemos tratado casi todos los tipos de música – ignorando los murmullos de los estudiantes continuó explicándose – pero quiero que demos un paso más, quiero que tengamos la capacidad de innovar, de enfrentar cualquier tipo de canción que se nos ponga por delante. Y creo que nuestra siguiente tarea conseguirá eso, y también que os relajéis como os merecéis después del gran trabajo que hicisteis en los regionales y todo lo que ha pasado.

- ¿Hip-hop? – preguntó esperanzada Brittany tirando emocionada de la mano de su novia mientras Mike cruzaba los dedos.

- ¿Broadway? – preguntó Rachel dando palmadas.

- Ha dicho innovar Rach; in-no-var – vocalizó Mercedes rodando los ojos pero dedicándole una sonrisa.

- ¿Heavy metal? – sugirió Puck.

- Por supuesto – respondió Kurt sin molestar en disimular su ironía – Vamos todos juntos a hacernos un piercing y después…

- No nos pondrá a cantar arias, ¿verdad? – quiso saber Tina.

- ¡Salsa! – los interrumpió el profesor mientras escribía la palabra en la pizarra.

- Oh señor… - murmuró Santana en español.

- Señor Schue – empezó Quinn intentando buscar las palabras exactas – la última vez que intento hacer algo con música latina, digamos que… Verá, a mi no se me ocurre cantar algo de Celine Dion, para eso están Rachel, Mercedes, Tina… - enumeró ganándose una sonrisa por parte de sus tres compañeras mientras Mike dejaba un beso en la mejilla de Tina - pero a mi no se me ocurre cometer semejante sacrilegio, no sé si me entiende.

- Tranquila Quinn – aseguró el profesor con una sonrisa – Lo que quiero que aprendáis más que nada es a moveros, a sentiros cómodos con la música, a transmitir con toda una actuación; por eso se me ha ocurrido esto, quiero que os sintáis completamente cómodos en el escenario, por eso quiero que deis clases de salsa.

- ¿Bailar? – preguntó Mercedes incrédula - ¿Desde que punto de vista el que usted nos enseñe a bailar salsa es mejor que el que intente cantarla?

- No seré yo, – dijo Will, en ese mismo instante la puerta se abrió y David Martínez los saludó con un gesto de cabeza – será él.

- Esto ya es otra cosa – dijo Santana mostrándose de acuerdo mientras aplaudía con el resto.

- ¡Vamos a dar clases de baile Sanny! ¡Clases de baile! – gritó Brittany dándole un beso en la mejilla que la hizo sonreír.

- ¿Son obligatorias? – preguntó Finn con un hilo de voz.

- Lo son Finn – respondió su nuevo profesor de español – Pero no os asustéis, queremos que os divirtáis, que os relajéis con la música, no tiene porque ser perfecto.

- ¿Lo ha visto bailar? – preguntó Sugar – Patético está más cercano a su descripción.

- Tú novio tampoco baila muy bien – contraatacó Rachel en referencia a Rory.

- Ambos son dos patos mareados, tranquilas, pueden compartir título – aseguró Quinn con un bufido.

- ¿Y yo? – preguntó Artie, más enfadado con Rory y Sugar que con la situación que se discutía - ¿Estaré toda una semana mirándoos?

- En absoluto – aseguró David acercándose al chico – Artie la música es sentimiento, y la música latina mucho más, y tú no podrás bailar pero te sobra sentimiento, y esta tarea va de eso, de sentir la música.

- Seguro que tu actuación nos deja a los demás por los suelos – aseguró Mike palmeando el hombro de su amigo.

- Una vez más – apostilló Sam hablando por primera en lo que llevaban allí – "Let me love you" se cargó cualquier serenata que los demás podamos dar jamás – extendió el puño para chocarlo con Artie y el chico mucho más relajado les sonrió.

- Entonces, ¿qué decís? – preguntó el señor Schuester - ¿Clases de salsa?

- ¡Clases de salsa! – gritaron todos los alumnos a coro.

* * *

><p>- Esto es patético – murmuró Santana recostada contra el hombro de Brittany.<p>

- Esto le da un nuevo significado a patético – recalcó Quinn sentada a su lado.

- Lo están intentando – ofreció Mercedes insegura mientras se entretenía recogiendo el pelo de Quinn en dos coletas – sin mucho resultado, eso sí.

- Es…es como…si no tuviesen sentido del ritmo – intentó explicar Mike.

- Es como si hubiesen asesinado al sentido del ritmo – corrigió Sam haciendo que el resto riese.

- Con dolor, y saña, y_ aletosía _– insistió Puck.

- Alevosía – corrigió Tina con un bostezo sentada entre las piernas de Mike.

- Con eso también – concedió el judío con un gesto de la mano sin apartar los ojos del centro del escenario.

Aquella mañana era su primera clase de salsa, clase que debería haber empezado hacía casi media hora, pero tal y como había dicho Brittany se había visto retrasada por causas de fuerza mayor.

Finn y Rory se sentían muy inseguros respecto a las clases, así que el señor Martínez les había ofrecido empezar con ellos media hora antes, para que se hiciesen algo más con el ritmo antes de que empezase la clase en sí. Pero la media hora había pasado, el resto de New Directions había llegado al auditorio preparado para la clase y, en vez de sumarse a ella, se habían sentado en un lateral a compartir un paquete de galletas, mientras observaban los esfuerzos del profesor porque sus compañeros dejasen de tropezar con sus propios pies.

- ¿Esto no se podría considerar maltrato? – preguntó Kurt.

- Como no sea a sus pies – respondió Artie sin poder apartar la vista de Sugar que había escondido la cabeza entre las rodillas avergonzada.

- ¡No! A los pasos, a la salsa, ¡a la danza! – insistió el chico.

- ¿Rachel estás bien? – preguntó Brittany realmente preocupada tras robar una galleta de la mano de Santana con un mordisco.

- Sí, sí – contestó la aludida mordisqueando la suya sin mucha atención.

- Llevas mucho sin hablar, eso no es normal en ti – insistió la rubia - ¿Estás afónica?

- Deja a Barbra cariño – le dijo su novia haciéndose ella con la galleta de Sam, que le echó la lengua – bastante tiene con ver esto.

- ¿Estás rechazando una oportunidad para reírte de Finn? – preguntó Mercedes confusa, feliz de tener algo con que distraerse para conseguir no sonreír al ver la reacción de Sam al quedarse sin su última galleta.

- Estoy siendo solidaria, nuestro pequeño Hobbit está sufriendo, no tengo que añadir nada más.

- Pues no será porque no se pueda… - murmuró Quinn con sorna.

- Cuando me dijisteis que la primera clase sería hoy antes de entrar al instituto – habló Puck antes de que nadie tuviese tiempo de decir nada más – me cagué en todo. Pero esto ha merecido la pena, ¿podemos grabarlos?

- Chicos, no seáis tan duros con ellos – dijo a modo de saludo el señor Schue a sus espaldas.

- ¿Pero los ha visto? – preguntó Sugar derrotada – No hay nada que hacer.

- A alguna gente le cuesta más que a otra… - empezó a decir el profesor, pero Santana lo interrumpió.

- Una cosa es que cueste, otra esto – dijo señalándolos – Esperaba ver ciertos horrores, comprensibles sí… no todos tienen mi sangre, o se mueven como Britt-Britt, pero esto…esto no tiene nombre.

- ¿No crees que podamos bailar salsa? – preguntó Blaine acariciando la espalda de Kurt que seguía murmurando horrorizado, queriendo saber quienes tenían esperanza y quienes no a ojos de la latina.

- Depende… - empezó a decir ella mientras lo meditaba – Britt-Britt y Mike por supuesto, tú sacarás los pasos bastante bien, Aretha y Q también – dijo señalando a Mercedes y Quinn que chocaron el puño – Tina también… el resto ya…

- No voy a protestar – respondió Kurt – pero desde luego os pido una cosa, si llego al nivel de esos dos, sacrificadme.

- No – rió Tina – para hacer eso hay que intentarlo apropósito.

- ¡Oye! – protestó Sam tras acabar de tragar, mientras Puck giraba la cabeza intentando saber a donde había ido a parar el resto de sus galletas - ¿Y los demás qué?

- ¿Tú? – preguntó Santana incrédula – Biebster tienes que estar de coña.

- Puedo bailar salsa – aseguró el rubio – Sé bailar salsa.

- Admito que, para tener alma de cantautor country, tu capacidad de rapear me sorprendió – reconoció la latina encogiéndose de hombros – Pero, ¿salsa? Déjalo para los que saben.

- Te sorprenderías – aseguró el chico sin perder la sonrisa – A lo mejor soy de los que sabe.

- Por favor – pidió la latina con descaro e ironía abriendo un brazo para abarcar el auditorio – sorpréndeme; el lunes en nuestra primera clase real.

- A lo mejor te da una sorpresa Santana – rió Mike.

- Sí, a lo mejor es peor que Finn y Rory juntos – bromeó la chica.

- A lo mejor soy mejor que tú – contraatacó el aludido.

- Vamos hombre… Trouty, tu primer baño fue en leche de una vaca de Tenesse.

- Santana – la reprendió Mercedes golpeándole un brazo antes de poder contenerse, y antes de poder apartar la vista vio como era Sam quien no podía contener una pequeña sonrisa al ver como lo defendía.

- Vamos a ver – se disculpó la chica acomodándose entre las piernas de su novia para apoyarse en su pecho – Trouty sabe que lo quiero, pero lo que no quiero es perder la capacidad visual al tener que presenciar algo como eso – dijo señalando de nuevo a sus dos compañeros que seguían intentando bailar, o algo parecido.

- El lunes lo veremos – la retó Sam extendiendo la mano – te sacaré a bailar y tendrás que retirarlo.

- Trato – respondió la chica estrechándole la mano – pero a mi no, yo tengo que verlo; saca a Aretha, lo mismo eso sí que consigue algo de pasión y contrarresta mis arcadas.

De pronto todas las risas y las apuestas que ya se estaban empezando a cruzar murieron, incluso el señor Schue guardó silencio mientras Sam y Mercedes clavaban los ojos en las láminas de madera del suelo. Santana emitió una exclamación, se tapó la boca con rapidez, y ni siquiera protestó cuando Quinn y Kurt se inclinaron para golpearla.

- San lo siente – aseguró Britt estrechando los brazos en torno a la latina.

- San lo siente – repitió la propia Santana sincera, miró a su novia con cara de circunstancias y consiguió que Brittany le diese un rápido beso para tranquilizarla.

- El caso es – se apresuró a hablar Quinn al tiempo que se acercaba a Mercedes para apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y apretar su mano – que tenemos suerte de que esto pase aquí, los ve alguien más y si tendrían un buen motivo para lanzarles un granizado.

- Estamos siendo muy malos – dijo Artie sin poder contener una risa.

- Yo misma les lanzaría un granizado – aseguró Sugar.

- Chicos, no seáis así – insistió el señor Schue – todos tenemos dificultades.

- Es que no se dejan ayudar señor Schue – protestó Kurt – lo hemos intentado de buena fe, varias veces.

- Yo les ofrecí darles un par de clases ayer – añadió Brittany.

- No es que no puedan moverse – dijo Blaine – es que realmente no quieren.

- A lo mejor no ha sido buena idea – se lamentó el profesor.

- ¡Sí lo ha sido! – chilló Santana de pronto incorporándose – Tengo una idea perfecta.

- Lo que yo tengo, cuando hablas así, es pavor – susurró Mercedes haciendo reír a Quinn que la escuchó gracias a su cercanía, lo que Mercedes no vio es que Sam resopló intentando contener una risa al haberla escuchado también.

- ¿Qué idea? – preguntó Rachel que había girado lo suficiente como para no mirar el escenario.

- Luego os la cuento – dijo la chica poniéndose en pie después de comprobar que faltaba poco para que sonase el timbre – Q, Kurt, Hobbit conmigo, tenemos inglés.

- ¿Y yo? – preguntó Brittany haciendo un puchero desde el suelo mientras extendía los brazos.

- Tú siempre estás conmigo – respondió la latina tirando de ella, antes de darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta, pero contenta al ver la sonrisa radiante que su comentario había provocado en la rubia.

- Tanto amor va a matarme – se quejó Puck.

- A mi va a matarme la falta – se quejó Artie – Lo mismo si corriese el riesgo de ser deportado alguien me querría – murmuró mirando a Sugar.

Todos empezaron a levantarse para poner rumbo a sus clases, entre charlas, protestas, quejas por los ejercicios que tenían que entregar y demás todos comenzaron a ponerse en movimiento hasta ir saliendo de allí.

- Vamos Sam – llamó Mike desde la puerta.

- ¡Voy! – chilló el chico en respuesta levantándose de un salto al ver que Puck ya se perdía por el pasillo; levantó el envoltorio de las galletas que había ocultado sentándose sobre él, y que lo señalaba como ladrón de las galletas de su amigo, y las pocas personas que aún quedaban estallaron en risas.

- Para la próxima comparte – lo reprendió Tina divertida.

- Lo siento, la próxima vez que le robe comida vamos a medias – se excusó el chico mientras se inclinaba para recoger su mochila, sin pensarlo, ya que si lo hubiese hecho no se habría permitido el movimiento, extendió la mano para ayudar a Mercedes a ponerse en pie.

La chica se quedó mirando la mano asombrada, reuniendo valor para cogerla y para mirarlo a los ojos por primera vez en días, por primera vez desde que le había cantado por última vez; los segundos pasaron mientras intentaba hacerse valiente, y antes de conseguirlo Sam se alejó de ella camino de la salida. Cuando llegó hasta Mike y Blaine, cerró la puerta de un golpe sin poder contenerse y el ruido resonó en el auditorio.

- ¡Mierda! – gritó Mercedes al tiempo que escondía la cara entre las manos para esconder así sus lágrimas, Tina, la única persona que quedaba con ella, se acercó hasta rodearla en un abrazo y la dejó llorar hasta que consiguió calmarse.

* * *

><p>Santana, Brittany, Quinn y Tina esperaban ante la puerta de los Jones a que su amiga les abriese la puerta mientras intercambiaban sonrisas nerviosas.<p>

- ¿Seguro que no sospechará? – preguntó Tina.

- En absoluto – aseguró Quinn.

- Para la próxima tienes que avisar Q – la reprendió Santana – si tenemos un plan, tenemos un plan.

- El plan estaba a punto de explotarnos en la cara Einstein – respondió Quinn resoplando, y pensando en lo que había pasado al final de aquella mañana.

_- Os lo agradezco mucho, pero no me apetece – dijo Mercedes por enésima vez, cerrando con fuerza la taquilla._

_- Dame una sola razón que me convenza – pidió Santana recostándose contra las taquillas – una._

_- Te doy una, y además tiene nombre, Sam – respondió la aludida sin tener que pararse a pensarlo. La grandiosa idea de Santana consistía en aprovechar que era viernes noches y llevar a todo el Glee a bailar a una de las discotecas de Lima Heights; por descontado sabría que podrían colarse, su hermano era amigo de varios de los camareros e incluso trabaja allí en verano para sacar algo de dinero para él, todos en Lima Heights conocían a Santana López, y el Cumbia no era menos._

_Era un buen local, la mayoría de la música era salsa y llevarlos allí sería hacer que se desinhibiesen con aquella música y así las clases serían más fáciles para todos, además, la latina no había dudado en añadir otra cosa, con todo el drama que siempre los perseguía aún no habían tenido oportunidad de celebrar su victoria en los regionales._

_La idea era buena, pero Mercedes no se sentía capaz de pasar una noche con Sam, no sin acabar deshecha de nuevo._

_- He dicho que me convenza – insistió Santana rodando los ojos._

_- Y la razón porque no la convence – dijo Quinn de pronto, adelantándose y poniéndose al lado de la latina dándole un leve caderazo – es que Sam no va a estar. Se va a pasar el fin de semana a Kentucky._

_- Sí, los niños lo echaban de menos – añadió Brittany con rapidez al tiempo que tiraba de la coleta de su novia para evitar que hablase – Lord y yo ya les hemos mandado saludos._

_- ¿Se va? – preguntó Mercedes sobresaltada._

_- De visita – insistió Santana amoldándose a la mentira de las otras dos._

_- Por ahora, no sé yo si acabará por querer volver… - dejó caer Quinn inocentemente._

_- El caso – habló Rachel emocionada dando una palmada – una noche de fiesta, baile, música, alegría; es lo que te hace falta._

_- No es tu despedida de soltera Hobbit – le dijo Santana rodando los ojos._

_- No – aseguró Quinn al instante – es una fiesta, una fiesta nuestra, para pasárnoslo bien y disfrutar juntos; ¿qué dices Mer?_

_- De acuerdo – claudicó la chica – supongo que me vendrá bien. Además, mis padres están fuera este fin de semana._

_- ¡Fiesta de pijamas! – chillaron Brittany y Rachel, colgándose cada una de un brazo de su amiga y consiguiendo arrancarle una sonrisa._

_- ¿Por qué has dicho eso? – preguntó Santana en un susurró cuando vio como las tres estaban a punto de alcanzar la puerta._

_- Porque a veces tienes que pensar que vas a perder algo para conseguir reaccionar – respondió Quinn encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que echaba un brazo sobre los de la latina._

Y allí estaban gracias a aquella conversación; la idea de Santana había ido derivando hasta acabar en lo siguiente: irían todos juntos de fiesta y las chicas dormirían todas juntas en casa de Mercedes, aprovechando que sus padres estaban fuera visitando a unos familiares.

- Pasad – las saludó la chica abriéndoles la puerta con una sonrisa, obtuvo un coro de saludos a cambio y tras un rápido recuento de cabezas preguntó – ¿Y Rachel?

- Ya la conoces – dijo Tina – tenía que ducharse, exfoliarse, hidratarse…

- Pulirse, lijarse… - añadió Santana.

- ¿No ibas a arreglarnos juntas? – cuestionó la anfitriona tras golpear divertida a la latina.

- Sí, arreglarnos, el hobbit primero tiene que crearse – le respondió la chica.

- ¿Ponemos música? – pidió Brittany entusiasmada; tardó más Mercedes en asentir que la rubia en tirar de ella para llevarla a su habitación y lanzarse hacia el equipo de música.

- Tarde sabe donde está Rachel… - murmuró Tina mientras ella y las otras dos seguían el camino de sus amigas. La judía había decidido que como "Cupido oficial Samcedes", según sus propias palabras, no podía fiarse de que Kurt convenciese a Sam para ir aquella noche, así que había decidido pasarse por casa de los Hummel-Hudson antes de reunirse con las chicas.

Todos los que estaban metidos en aquello, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Tina, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Puck y Mike, sabían que en cuanto sus amigos supiesen que les habían mentido querrían matarlos, pero simplemente iban a encogerse de hombros e ignorar cualquier protesta, de todas manera, cuando Mercedes y Sam lo supiesen, ya sería tarde.

* * *

><p>El tiempo fue pasando mientras unas decidían la ropa de las otras, se intercambiaban los zapatos y discutían sobre como peinarse o no mientras hablaban de todo un poco; lo único que no estaba permitido era temas demasiado serios, por mandato de Quinn que estaba decidida a que todas se divirtiesen esa noche.<p>

- ¿Entonces lo de Sugar es verdad? – preguntó Tina mientras rebuscaba entre los pintalabios de Brittany.

- De verdad de la buena – le contestó la chica tirada en medio y medio de la cama de Mercedes, concretamente encima de un par de vestidos que Santana y Quinn habían desechado – Rory incluso me pidió dormir con Lord hoy, estaba muy deprimido.

- ¿Qué me he perdido? – medio gritó Quinn desde el baño.

- ¿No lo sabes? – respondió Mercedes – Rory mintió en San Valentín, no es verdad que se fuese, fue para que Sugar lo eligiese. Sugar se ha enterado y lo ha dejado, ha perseguido a Artie cantando su propia versión de "Let me love you" y al final tienen una cita esta noche.

- ¿Cuándo ha sido eso? – preguntó la chica incrédula.

- Pues… - calculó Brittany mirando su reloj – a las Minnie y Daisy, vamos, a la hora de comer.

- Y pensar que parte de mi gran idea era ayudar al leprechuan a perderle miedo a la salsa; él se lo pierde.

- La que se perdió algo fui yo, pero me perdí la declaración – murmuró Quinn saliendo del baño.

- ¡Fabray! – gritó Mercedes admirada al verla aparecer – Hoy vas a por todas.

- ¿Veo bien? – preguntó Santana fingiendo estar cegada por una luz – Bajo esos vestidos había piernas…

- Mejor tú mira para estas – bromeó Britt alzando las suyas en el aire para balancearlas delante de la cara de su novia que le mordió un tobillo divertida.

- ¿Qué os parece? – preguntó Quinn cohibida, lejos de su vestimenta habitual se había enfundado unos vaqueros apretados y los había coronado con un par de tacones.

- Preciosa Q – le dijo Brittany entre risas mientras su novia le hacía cosquillas y Tina fingía una reverencia.

- Gracias – respondió con una risa, se acercó a Mercedes y tras quitarle de la mano un vestido negro, la movió para rebuscar en su armario y dar con algo que sabía estaba por allí escondido – No discutas, te lo pones.

- No discutas, te lo pones – repitieron las otras tres a coro al ver el vestido que había escogido, rojo, con algo de vuelo, justo por encima de la rodilla y con un buen escote.

- ¿Este? – preguntó la chica arrastrando las letras – Este no…

- No discutas – dijeron sus cuatro amigas a la vez señalándole el cuarto de baño – te lo pones.

- Vale, vale – rió Mercedes aceptándolo y entrando en el baño; solo se había puesto una vez aquel vestido y había sido aquel verano, la idea de aquella noche era olvidar un poco a Sam, y aquel vestido gritaba su nombre, pero prefería ponérselo y hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano en olvidar la noche en que lo había estrenado a tener que contarles el porqué de su negativa.

- Pobre Trouty – murmuró Santana – Vamos a provocarle un ataque al corazón.

- Ojalá – respondió Tina – que no se contenga y nada más verla le plante un buen beso; así no le da tiempo a replicar.

- Me gusta tu idea – murmuró Quinn acercándose a su lado para terminar de arreglarse mientras elogiaba su vestuario.

- ¿San? ¿Voy bien? - preguntó de pronto Brittany incorporándose desde detrás de la cama.

- Ai señor, – respondió Santana en español llevándose una mano al pecho – el ataque al corazón va a darme a mi.

- Os quiero a metros – advirtió Quinn señalándolas con el dedo – nada de traumatizarnos a la futura señora Chang y a mí.

- Es su culpa – se defendió Santana mientras Brittany le lanzaba un beso – mira como va vestida.

- Bien – la interrumpió Tina – hemos conseguido modelos con tu aprobación, vamos a acostumbrarnos a la música, ¿algo más que debamos saber?

- ¿Habéis probado los mojitos? – preguntó Santana; tras la negativa general, a excepción de su novia, incluida la de Mercedes que acababa de volver, la latina las arrastró escaleras abajo mientras avisaba a su amiga de que estaba a punto de asaltar el minibar de sus padres.

* * *

><p>- Nos tenemos que ir y el hobbit aún no está aquí, la mato – se quejó Santana por quinta vez apretándose el puente de la nariz mientras Brittany le masajeaba los hombros.<p>

- La estoy llamando San – intentó tranquilizarla Mercedes, todas sus amigas, a excepción de Quinn, estaban esperando apoyadas en el marco de la puerta - ¿Y Quinn?

- Madre mía, – suspiró Tina – voy por ella.

- ¿Rach? ¿Dónde te metes? – preguntó Mercedes en el momento en que la judía respondió la llamada – Está bien, de acuerdo, nos vemos en veinte minutos – colgó el teléfono y se giró para dirigirse al resto – Ha tenido que arreglarse con Kurt, dice que hubo un par de inconvenientes pero que todo está bien.

Antes de que Mercedes tuviese tiempo de registrar las caras de pavor absoluto de sus amigas, y el alivio consiguiente cuando acabó de hablar, Quinn estaba de vuelta.

- Eso es que Finnocencia no quiere venir – dijo la rubia con voz cantarina – con esas barcas que tiene por pies no me extraña. Así que estará convinciéndolo – añadió segura atragantándose con las sílabas.

- Santo cielo, ¿Quinnie has bebido más? – preguntó Mercedes llegando a su lado.

- Un poquitito de nada – reconoció la ex cheerio.

- No queda ni gota de los mojitos – explicó Tina.

- Genial… - murmuró Santana – como si no hubiese cogido bastante el punto antes.

- No tengo ningún punto – discutió Quinn girando sobre si misma buscando algún punto en su vestimenta.

- Q, te has bebido los mojitos como yo los cola-caos, a morro y relamiéndote – le dijo Brittany mientras abría la puerta para dirigirse al coche.

- ¡Pero estamos de fiesta! – protestó de nuevo la chica.

- Tú llevas de fiesta un buen rato – rió Mercedes mientras comprobaba que la puerta quedase bien cerrada.

- Es que me gustan las fiestas, las bodas no, pero las fiestas sí – insistió la chica.

- ¿Lo que lleva en la mano es una botella de agua? ¿O la ha rellenado con los mojitos? – preguntó Tina.

- Es mía – respondió Quinn abrazándola contra su pecho.

- Señor que noche… - murmuró Santana – Aretha te recuerdo que tú no bebes, conductora designada.

- Lo sé, lo sé, – dijo la chica mientras se ponía al volante – miedo me da lo que tenga que traer a casa.

- Eso nunca se sabe Aretha, eso nunca se sabe.

* * *

><p>Sam todavía se preguntaba como se había dejado embaucar para acabar donde había acabado. Desde que Santana había sugerido ir al local de salsa había dicho que no, no después de lo que había pasado aquella mañana con Mercedes; seguían siendo incapaces de estar uno cerca del otro y no quería aguarles la fiesta a sus amigos, además si él se quedaba en casa ella quizás conseguiría divertirse.<p>

Para al final había acabado cediendo, en el momento en el que dijo que no Mike se materializó a su lado, y tanto Puck como él no habían dejado de rogarle lo que quedaba de mañana; al llegar a casa Kurt se había pasado toda la tarde cuestionándole si realmente no le merecía la pena un esfuerzo más, y al llegar Blaine se había sumado a la causa sugiriendo que al menos una noche así podía ayudarlos a recuperar la amistad. Y como si aquello fuese poco Rachel se había presentado allí también, supuestamente la chica había ido para convencer a un reticente Finn de salir aquella noche, pero tras las dos primeras negativas de su novio Rachel había cambiado su objetivo; había ido a por él.

Y a favor de sus amigos tenía que decir que cuando Mercedes Jones andaba de por medio tampoco es que ofreciese mucha resistencia; no quería forzarla más, ni pedirle nada más, pero la perspectiva de poder hablar con ella como amigos al final de la noche lo había convencido. Además todos le habían asegurado que la chica no tenía ningún problema con que saliesen todos, y si ella estaba dispuesta a pasar la noche con él no pensaba ser menos. Y allí estaba, apretujado entre Blaine, Kurt y Rachel en el asiento trasero de un coche, decidido a que por lo menos Mercedes Jones le dedicase una sonrisa más.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>Pues aprovechando el parón aquí me tenéis con una historia nueva (prometo ponerme al día con lo que tengo que acabar) que la verdad me ha gustado mucho escribir, y que espero que os guste tanto como a mí; es algo distinta al resto que he escrito pero creo que eso la hace más original y completa, vosotros diréis.

Iba a ser un one shot pero al final ha acabado siendo un long fic de siete capítulos, la parte buena es que ya está acabado así que poco a poco los iré subiendo mientras acabo lo que tengo pendiente.

Como siempre _Review this chapter_ está ahí abajo y yo estoy deseosa de leer lo que sea que queráis comentar ^^


	2. Bienvenidos a Lima Heights

**Disclaimer: Para variar nada de lo que podáis reconocer es mío, porque sigo teniendo pelo no como Ryan. Lo que ya no os suene de nada sí que es de cosecha propia.**

* * *

><p><em>Aviso: las canciones que vayan apareciendo en los capítulos aparecen abajo en la nota de autor para que sepáis sin problemas cuales han sido.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>MIENTRAS SUENE LA MÚSICA<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Bienvenidos a Lima Heights<strong>

Las indicaciones de Santana habían sido claras y cuando aparcaron cerca del local vieron como el coche Mercedes se detenía al otro lado de la carretera; Sam dejó bajar a Rachel y la siguió intentando contener una sonrisa nerviosa mientras tiraba de las mangas de su chaqueta.

- Tranquilo Romeo – musitó Kurt a su espalda – esta será tu noche.

Antes de que el chico tuviese tiempo de contestarle Quinn, que había cruzado la calle a la carrera y con Tina a sus espaldas intentando controlarla, se echó encima de él y de Rachel.

- ¡Holaaaa! – gritó la rubia con alegría, con demasiada en opinión de sus amigos – Hoy nos vamos de fiesta, de fiesta – pronunció en español con dificultad – pero no de boda – dijo mirando a Rachel y negando con rotundidad - ¡De fiesta!

- Rubia, tú llevas de fiesta un rato – rió Sam ayudando a Rachel a mantenerla erguida.

- Se llaman mojitos, y están muy ricos, pero shhhh – intentó susurrar Quinn sin mucho éxito.

- Quinn, ¿me das la botella? – pidió Rachel con dulzura, intentando quitársela tras un gesto de Tina que ya se había reunido con Mike.

- Nooo – negó la rubia – te doy muchos sorbitos si quieres, pero la botella es mía.

- Pues si que andamos bien, – rió Puck – ya viene puesta de casa.

- ¡No estoy puesta! – se ofendió la aludida.

- No Quinn – aseguró Kurt dulcemente asumiendo el lugar de Sam para dejar al chico libre – por supuesto que no, estás ebria.

- Eso ya puede ser – concedió Quinn aferrándose a la cintura de Rachel para no caer.

- Biebster, mira quien viene – dijo Puck adelantándose para golpear en el hombro a Sam – Y como viene – aquel añadido le costó un golpe distraído del rubio.

Brittany, Santana y Mercedes se habían retrasado en el coche, por lo que parecía buscando el móvil de la rubia que ahora lo blandía en la mano con una sonrisa, pero cuando Sam fue capaz de levantar la vista, tras coger aire, no vio nada que no fuese Mercedes.

Y verla y que su mandíbula prácticamente tocase el suelo fue todo uno, siempre estaba preciosa, pero aquella noche era más, estaba realmente arrolladora. De la cabeza a los pies, y aquel vestido rojo… Sam conocía aquel vestido, Sam había rogado por vérselo puesto tras descubrirlo por casualidad, un día que ella había tenido que buscar una chaqueta para su madre en el armario, y lo había conseguido. Un fin de semana que sus padres y sus hermanos habían pasado fuera le había montando una cena romántica en el motel, de aquellas que él no podía pagar y ella no necesitaba pero aún así él quería darle; aquel día había parecido con aquel vestido rojo y él había reaccionado como acababa de hacerlo, sin poder decir una palabra y sin querer perderse un solo detalle de aquella imagen, conocía aquel vestido sí… había desabrochado aquel vestido, se lo había sacado, y a pesar de que prácticamente reverenciaba a aquel trozo de tela había acabado por la lanzarlo sin miramientos a alguna parte del motel. La primera vez que habían hecho el amor había sido tras sacarla de aquel vestido.

Con una sonrisa radiante gracias a aquel recuerdo dio un paso adelante para saludarla, pero en cuanto Mercedes lo vio al mirar al frente su cara cambió, iba riendo algo que Brittany acababa de decir pero en cuanto lo vio delante de ella la sonrisa se le congeló.

- ¿Kentucky no? – preguntó con un susurró por encima de su hombro y, aunque intentó no mirar demasiado a Sam, por su cara devastada pudo asegurar que él no sabía nada sobre la mentira de sus amigos.

Y Sam lo entendió, nada más verla lo supo, y lo confirmó al escuchar lo que dijo, y entonces antes de darle tiempo a decir nada, ni siquiera a saludarla, Mercedes negó con la cabeza, musitando algo para si misma y pasó de largo camino a la puerta del local.

Santana se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa y se apresuró a seguir a su amiga para asegurarse de que los dejasen pasar.

- Sam… - murmuró Mike.

- Da igual, da igual – dijo con rapidez el chico hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos y siguiendo a sus amigos. Si ella no quería verlo, si realmente tenía tantas pocas ganas de verlo como para ignorarlo en mitad de la calle, él también podía tragarse sus ansias, si ella no quería nada con él, él tampoco querría nada con ella, por lo menos aquella noche. Durante aquellas horas se olvidaría de lo que sentía por ella, al fin y al cabo no debía de ser tan difícil si Mercedes era capaz de hacerlo con aquella facilidad.

* * *

><p>- ¡Santana! Cuanto tiempo chica – saludó uno de los porteros en español.<p>

- ¡Héctor! – respondió la chica con entusiasmo, aquel mastodonte de casi dos metros había sido uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano, y hasta que ella había aprendido a defenderse sola había sido él quien había defendido a una tímida e inocente Santana López en el patio del colegio – Ya sabes, los estudios…las clases…intentando ser responsable – bromeó abrazándolo.

- Así me gusta, hazme sentir orgulloso – le dijo él y la soltó para abrir la puerta – Pasad venga, y divertíos.

Santana gesticuló con la mano para que la siguiesen, y se aseguró de coger a Brittany para que no se quedase atrás, mientras Héctor callaba con dos gritos las protestas de la fila.

Nada más entrar todos se sorprendieron, el ambiente, el baile y sobretodo la música no era algo a lo que estuviesen acostumbrados, pero las sonrisas en sus caras le dijeron a Santana que aquello había sido una buena idea.

- Vamos – les dijo alzando la voz para que la escuchasen por encima de la música, tiró de la mano de Brittany y los dirigió al fondo del local dispuesta a hacerse con alguna de las mesas para dejar allí bolsos y chaquetas, y asegurarse un lugar para descansar los pies cuando no pudiesen más. Llegaron allí tras colarse entre la gente, y Santana no pudo evitar sonreír como una idiota al notar como Brittany se abría paso bailando ya.

- Sentaos y soltad las cosas, antes de ir a la pista tenemos que tomarnos un chupito – les dijo.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Blaine, que ya se había librado de la chaqueta, la acompañó hasta una barra cercana para hacerse con los prometidos chupitos. Cuando volvieron todo el grupo parecía más relajado, incluso Sam y Mercedes que se habían volcado cada uno en una conversación distinta a pesar de, y Santana sabía que aquello no había sido casualidad, haber acabado sentados al lado.

- ¡Tequila! – gritó la latina para dejar los vasos en la mesa.

- ¿Tú crees que es buena idea darle algo más? – preguntó Rachel preocupada, en clara referencia a Quinn que sentada a su lado no dejaba de bailar sentada, moviendo con las manos unas maracas imaginarias.

- ¡Es mío! – chilló la rubia adelantándose para coger uno de los vasos y un limón, evitando así cualquier posible respuesta.

Entre risas sus amigos se inclinaron para coger cada uno su vaso, una rodaja de limón e irse pasando la sal y tras brindar por una noche de fiesta todos se lo bajaron de un trago.

- ¿Santana? – preguntó una voz a espaldas de la chica, que se giró aún con el limón en la boca.

- ¡Raúl! Hola – lo saludó en su idioma materno; junto con Raúl venían dos chicos más, todos amigos de su hermano, gente a la que había visto innumerables veces robarle la merienda en su casa; tras saludarlos y cruzar un par de frase se giró para presentarles a sus amigos – Estos son mis amigos; Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Sam, Tina, Mike, Quinn, Rachel y… Brittany – dudó un segundo antes de introducir a Britt, que estaba sentada al lado de su asiento vacío, pero su novia no pareció notar nada raro y como el resto saludó a los recién llegados con una sonrisa - ¿Dónde se ha metido Puck?

- Allí – señaló Mercedes, el chico ya se había perdido en mitad de la discoteca intentando bailar con alguna de las chicas – Este no cambia… - rió la chica.

- Estos son Raúl, Miguel y Javier – acabó la morena tras negar con la cabeza al ver a su amigo intentando bailar en la pista, y fallar estrepitosamente.

Los amigos de su hermano se acercaron para repartir apretones de manos y besos en la mejilla, y nada más acabar las presentaciones uno preguntó:

- Para evitar futuros malentendidos, ¿Quién de estas bellezas tiene novio?

Tras una risa comunitaria Santana lo golpeó con suavidad en el brazo y, después de tragar el nudo que se le acababa de formar en la garganta, señaló a Tina:

- Tina sale con Mike, así que yo tendría cuidado. Y bueno Rachel… - se detuvo un momento insegura de cómo presentar la condición de la chica.

- Estoy prometida – dijo la morena levantando la mano.

- ¿Prometida? – preguntó Raúl - ¿Te hace bien estar aquí con el bebé?

- No hay bebé – dijo Rachel sonriendo.

- Tranquiiiiiiiilos – dijo Quinn, ocupada en lamer el culo del vaso – nosotros tampoco lo entendemos.

La frase de la rubia se ganó unos cuantos asentimientos y que Rachel bajase la mirada al suelo, y viendo la tensión que había provocado aquello el último de los tres chicos habló:

- Entonces, Tina, Rachel… ¿alguien más?

Santana pudo ver como Sam apretaba los puños y la mandíbula, y queriendo acabar pronto con aquella conversación que tampoco le estaba haciendo especial ilusión mantener habló, tras ver que Kurt y Blaine no ocultaban sus manos tomadas encima de la mesa.

- No creo que os suponga un problema, pero Kurt también es una belleza y también tiene novio – dijo señalando al chico.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Blaine fingiendo haberse ofendido, y con su siguiente frase la mesa estalló de nuevo en carcajadas, algo necesario ya que todos sus amigos miraban con incredulidad a la latina - ¿Yo no soy guapo?

- Perfecto – comentó Raúl sonriendo – así tocamos a menos a repartir; ¿podemos sentarnos con vosotros?

Los chicos se apresuraron a apretujarse para hacerles sitio y Santana cogió fuerzas para girarse a mirar a su novia mientras se sentaba, Brittany no dijo nada y se apañó para sonreírle pero aquella sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos, y por mucho que se esforzó no consiguió que aquellos ojos azul cielo brillasen, porque la tristeza le comía la mirada y Santana sintió como su estómago se revolvía mientras se sentía el ser más ruin de este mundo.

No supo quien se había levantado a por otra ronda de chupitos, ni de que eran estos, pero se apuró a beberse uno mientras notaba la mirada de reproche de Mercedes clavándose en ella; cuando vio como su amiga giraba el rostro y esbozaba una sonrisa de ánimo que supo era para su novia se adelantó y, antes de que Quinn pudiese cogerlo, le quito su vaso para bajárselo ella.

* * *

><p>Pasados unos minutos Mike y Tina ya los habían dejado para irse hasta el centro de la pista, donde parecía que poco a poco y gracias al don innato de Mike iban haciéndose con aquellos bailes.<p>

- Creo que cuando acabe esto – dijo Kurt señalando su vaso, ron con coca-cola, aunque prácticamente del ron solo llevaba el nombre – tendré algo de valor para intentar salir a la pista.

- Eso quiero verlo – rió Mercedes.

- Mira que simpática – refunfuñó su amigo.

- Yo puedo bailar contigo Kurt – ofreció Brittany – un ratito al menos, a lo mejor así se te hace más fácil.

- Un rato, tres horas – bromeó Blaine ganándose un bufido de su novio – lo que sea necesario.

- Mientras él no reúne el valor – dijo Miguel poniéndose en pie y ofreciéndole una mano a la chica - ¿te apetece bailar conmigo?

- Claro – respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros – ¿por qué no? Pero esto no se me da muy bien, nunca lo he bailado.

- Britt, tú puedes bailar lo que quieras – dijo Santana sin poder contenerse. Su novia le dedicó una sonrisa aún forzada y siguió al chico hasta el centro de la pista.

Sabía que no tenía derecho a quejarse, lo sabía, ella se había metido en aquel lío, ella había sido quien no la había presentado como a nada más que su amiga, era ella quien había perdido la oportunidad de dejar claro que la mayoría de los bailes de Brittany eran suyos, pero no pudo evitar la oleada de celos que la sacudió.

Era un solo baile en principio, pero conocía a Miguel, sabía que a lo largo de la noche querría algo más que un baile, y aunque Brittany no se lo daría era ella quien la había puesto en la posición de tener que rechazarlo; la culpa era suya pero no había podido evitarlo, no había sido capaz de deshacerse del nudo que el miedo había puesto en su garganta y ahora estaba allí sentada, gritando por dentro y segura de que su cara era un reflejo de la de Sam, ella había podido evitarlo pero el chico no, y ahora los dos estaban en la misma situación.

Sam no se consideraba una persona violenta, jamás lo había sido, y a excepción de su altercado con Karofsky siempre había sido de los que razonaba las cosas para evitar la violencia, por eso aquellas ganas de asestarle un codazo en las costillas a Raúl y dejarlo sin aire eran nuevas para él.

Eran nuevas, eran arrolladoras y estaba paladeándolas con gusto mientras imaginaba lo que sería hacerlo, para ser sinceros preferiría apartarlo y directamente comerse a Mercedes en un beso que llegaba tiempo necesitando, pero ya que tenía claro que ella no le permitiría hacer eso la alternativa de clavarle el codo a aquel que estaba coqueteando con su no… con su amiga, sin molestarse en ocultarlo, era terriblemente tentadora. Y una meta posible porque el chico se había colado entre Mercedes y él y lo tenía realmente a tiro.

* * *

><p>- ¿Entonces realmente te casas? – preguntó Javier que estaba hablando con Rachel, Quinn, Blaine y Kurt.<p>

- ¿Asombroso verdad? - dijo Kurt.

- Yo diría horriti…horrifi…horritifi… ¡horrificante! – gritó Quinn contenta, creyendo que había sido capaz de pronunciar la palabra.

- Horripilante Quinn – la corrigió Rachel intentando una vez más sacarle la botella que no había dejado de acarrear, y que poco a poco iba menguando su contenido, pero una vez más solo se ganó un manotazo de la chica.

- Bueno eso, pero se me entendió – aseguró la chica.

- ¿No te parece un poco pronto? – se interesó el chico – Perdona si pregunto demasiado, es que la verdad es algo que asombra.

- Tranquilo – le aseguró la chica con una sonrisa – lo entiendo, pero el punto es que nos queremos, si sabemos que poco o mucho lo que venga lo queremos juntos, ¿por qué vamos a esperar?

- Agh – tras pronunciar un sonido de disgusto, que no se esforzó en disimular, Quinn se puso en pie y con el equilibrio que ya había recuperado se apartó de allí – Me voy a ir a bailar, así que perdón sino me quedo para oír los detalles de la más marevillosa boda jamás vista.

- ¡Quinn! – la reprendió Kurt.

- Déjala – musitó Rachel – Ya ha dejado más que claro lo que piensa.

- ¿Habéis discutido verdad? – preguntó Javier.

- Sí; no entiende mi decisión, y no le pido que lo haga, pero si es mi amiga tendría que apoyarme, ¿no? Querer mi felicidad.

- Cuando realmente nos importa alguien no podemos quedarnos quietos si pensamos que van a cometer un error – le respondió el chico acabándose su cerveza.

- ¡Venga! – gritó Kurt – Venimos a divertirnos, vamos a la pista.

Rachel sonrió y tras dar un último sorbo a su zumo se levantó detrás de él y de Blaine, con Javier a sus espaldas, para buscar al resto de sus amigos por la pista.

Los cuatro que quedaban sentados se despidieron de ellos con un gesto y mientras Mercedes y Raúl seguían charlando, Sam y Santana volvieron cada uno a lo suyo, él a concentrarse en el suelo, sintiendo rabia, celos y agonía con la conversación que estaba escuchando, pero sin ser capaz de dejar de oírla, y ella a buscar a Brittany con la mirada. La chica había bailado ya con dos canciones con Miguel, una con Mike para alivio de su novia, y aunque ahora iba dispuesta a sacar a bailar a Kurt, Miguel se lo impidió haciéndola girar. Tras dar un giro completo se echó a reír y volvió a bailar con el chico la canción que estaba empezando.

Santana sonrió en medio de su enfado, Britt estaba radiante, no se había dado cuenta pero se había hecho con la pista y era imposible que hubiese sido de otra manera moviéndose como se movía, pero no podía dejar de apretar los puños al pensar que debía ser ella su pareja de baile.

"_¿Qué hiciste? Hoy destruiste con tu orgullo la esperanza"_

La frase de la canción se abrió paso hasta su cerebro y la latina juró, acordándose de Jennifer López y hasta de la madre que la había traído al mundo. Cerró los ojos intentando bloquear lo que oía, sentía y veía, pero unos segundos después otra frase llegó a ella.

"_Y confundiste tanto amor que te entregaba, con un permiso para así romperme el alma"_

- Esto no puede ser verdad – se quejó en voz alta, llamando la atención de Mercedes y Raúl que la miraron interesados, pero ella hizo un gesto con la mano dándoles a entender que no era nada. En ese momento vio como Miguel giraba a Brittany de nuevo y, tras colar una de sus piernas entre las suyas, siguieron bailando al ritmo de la música.

Apretó tanto las manos que se clavó las uñas hasta hacerse daño, pero aquello fue lo único que impidió que se levantase y le cruzase la cara al amigo de su hermano de un buen tortazo, y cuando giró la cara de nuevo hacia sus amigos no supo que se había perdido, pero sí que teniendo a Raúl tan cerca Sam no tendría tiempo de contenerse y, por la cara del rubio, sus instintos eran iguales a los de ella.

* * *

><p>- ¿Te apetece bailar? – preguntó Raúl.<p>

- La verdad es que nunca he bailado salsa, y yo no aprendo tan rápido como Britt – reconoció Mercedes.

- No te preocupes, yo te llevo – insistió el chico – dicen que aguanto muy bien el ritmo, en todo.

Y con aquella frase Sam perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba, no era su novia, no estaban juntos y no tenía derecho a montar la escena que estaba a punto de montar, pero tener que oír todo lo que había oído había sido demasiado. Realmente no tendría derecho, pero en aquel instante en su opinión tener el corazón roto y ver como otro intentaba conquistar a la persona de la que estaba enamorado se lo daba.

- Bueno Trouty – dijo Santana con un tono demasiado alegre - ¿y si movemos nuestro trato? Aquí y ahora.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó asombrada Mercedes, agradecida de que por fin alguien la sacase de aquella conversación.

- No contigo mujer – aseguró su amiga – conmigo, a ver si eres capaz de seguirme el ritmo.

- No me hables de ritmos – murmuró Sam poniéndose de pie y tirando de Santana para levantarla, aliviado y temeroso a la vez porque los otros dos también los siguiesen.

- No te lances a por él – susurró la latina intentando bromear para tranquilizar el ambiente – Agradecería la excusa para ir a por Miguel, pero son muchos más que nosotros.

- Entonces supongo que tendrás que insistir en que él tropezó con mi puño – siseó Sam haciéndola girar de pronto y parándola con una mano en su cintura para dejarla frente a él.

- Trouty…esto promete – se asombró la chica; el rubio por fin sonrió y justo cuando iban a empezar a bailar pareció cambiar de idea, la hizo girar de nuevo pero esta vez la paró a media vuelta, y la dejó frente a una sonriente Brittany.

Brittany le sonrió a Sam en agradecimiento y después de que su amigo le guiñase un ojo se acercó más a su novia.

La había visto en la mesa, enfadada y dolida, y sabía que no había ido a buscarla porque sentía que no tenía derecho para hacerlo, por eso había aprovechado ella a la primera oportunidad que había tenido; sí, le había dolido que no la presentase como lo que era, su novia, habían pasado por mucho como para volver a negarse ahora, pero lo entendía, aquella era la gente con la que se había criado, aquellos chicos hablaban casi a diario con su abuela, eran un grupo completamente distinto, ellos nunca las habían visto cogidas de la mano por los pasillos, para ellos sería completamente nuevo, así que entendió que un primer momento tuviese miedo.

No se había enfadado, le había dolido, pero al ver como Santana no dejaba de mirarla un solo momento se le había pasado, lo entendía y por eso estaba allí parada enfrente de ella.

- Sanny – le dijo sonriente - ¿bailas conmigo?

La cara de enojo de la latina se había borrado por completo al ver la sonrisa de su novia, y casi sin darse cuenta se la había devuelto con una propia; Brittany seguía con la mano extendida, esperando con una sonrisa y con los ojos brillando emocionados, Santana la miró y tras escuchar un ruido se giró para ver como Tina sujetaba a Kurt que por lo que parecía había tropezado intentando bailar con ella; vio como sus amigos reían, sus amigos del Glee, los que ya eran su familia y vio también a los de allí, a los que habían crecido con ella en las calles de Lima Heights y, ya odiándose antes de hacerlo, negó con la cabeza.

La sonrisa de Brittany desapareció, y la esperanza de sus ojos dio pasó a las lágrimas que logró contener a duras penas; tras asentir a su negativa se giró para bailar con la primera persona que encontró.

Sam vio el rechazo de Santana a Brittany y le dieron ganas de darle un buen grito, él estaba allí, sin poder bailar con la persona que quería porque esta lo rechazaba y Santana le hacía lo mismo a Brittany aún muriéndose de ganas de estar con ella.

- No digas una palabra – lo advirtió la chica apoyándose a su lado en una columna.

- Como si una palabra diese para empezar a decirte todo lo que tienes que oír - le respondió él.

En aquel momento Raúl hizo girar a una reticente Mercedes, que seguía negándose a bailar con él, a pesar de los esfuerzos del chico la morena se limitaba a bailar con Quinn, mientras Rachel las rodeaba preocupada por el equilibrio de la rubia.

- Saca a bailar a alguien, a alguien que no conozcas – aconsejó de pronto la latina.

- ¿Cómo? – cuestionó Sam.

- Hazla reaccionar, que sienta lo que tú estás sintiendo, haz que no le importe nada.

- ¿Por qué funciona verdad? Porque a ti no te importa nada más que Brittany ahora mismo y, sin embargo, sigues aquí, dándome consejos a mí – dijo él, y sus palabras hicieron pleno.

- Pues déjame el título de gilipollas; saca a bailar a alguien – insistió Santana mostrándole como Raúl acariciaba la mejilla de Mercedes.

El rubio ahogó un gemido y se giró para buscar a alguien y seguir en consejo de su amiga, para su suerte a pocos metros estaba Puck con un grupo de chicas y se dirigió hacia allí sin dudarlo mucho.

Una vez que se quedó sola Santana giró para mirar a Brittany, cuando ella le había dicho que no se había vuelto hacia Miguel, pero por lo visto había cambiado de pareja de baile, y un chico al que no conocía estaba haciéndola reír mientras descendía con ella al suelo; incapaz de aguantar un segundo más los resultados de sus errores echó a andar. Rachel le preguntó a donde iba, y tras señalar con la cabeza las escaleras que llevaban a la parte de arriba donde estaban los baños siguió andando.

- ¡San! ¡San! ¡San! – gritó Quinn – Llévame contigo con al baño.

- Vamos anda – le dijo ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a subir las escaleras.

- ¿Quieres que vaya yo? – ofreció Rachel – Dime donde están.

- No te preocupes Berry – contestó la latina forzando una sonrisa – Aprovecha y suéltate un poco.

- Esperad nenas, – dijo Puck apareciendo de pronto – yo también voy al baño.

- No – soy – tu – ne – na - dijo Quinn esforzándose en vocalizar cada sílaba para que quedase claro.

- Tira Puckerman – comentó Santana dejándolo pasar delante – y recuerda que no somos tus conquistas, te conocemos, no caeríamos.

Mientras subían por las escaleras se giró para mirar a Brittany una vez más, aunque la chica estaba demasiado ocupada bailando como para devolverle la mirada, y también pudo ver como Mercedes no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Sam que se había quedado hablando con aquellas incautas que habían dejado que Puck se acercase a ellas, y viendo como su amiga las asesinaba con la mirada sonrió pensando que quizás algo podría acabar bien.

* * *

><p>Sam rió algo que una de las chicas le dijo, pero realmente no sabía de que se estaba riendo, no lo había registrado. Le había hecho caso a Santana sí, pero fingir que se interesaba en hablar con otras y hacerlo realmente no tenía porque ir junto; Puck se había perdido entre los demás para buscar los baños hacía ya unos minutos y él seguía dándole toda su atención a la castaña con la que estaba hablando, porque ya bastante difícil era fingir que le hacía caso a una persona, como para intentar hacerlo con varias…<p>

Obviamente su primer plan no había dado resultado, conseguir ignorar sus sentimientos era demasiado para él, Mercedes tendría que darle clases de aquello si algún día le hacía falta, y si es que algún día volvía a dirigirse a él, porque definitivamente no era lo suyo; ni siquiera había podido evitar escuchar toda la conversación que su ex novia había mantenido con Raúl, o al menos los trozos que había podido distinguir. Su idea obviamente había sido un fracaso, pero quizás la de Santana no lo sería…

_Baila con ella, baila con ella, baila con ella… _

Se repetía mentalmente el consejo que su amiga le había dado, y finalmente cortó a la chica a mitad de la conversación para señalarle un lugar de la pista más despejado, la castaña asintió y echó a andar hacia allí tras sonreírle a sus amigas, Sam vio como Mercedes se mordía un labio y se hacía con el vaso de Tina para bebérselo casi de un sorbo, y no pudo evitar sonreír pensando que quizás Santana tuviese razón.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Raúl se acercaba de nuevo a Mercedes, y pensó que si ahora conseguía sacarla a bailar no le importaría, no le haría mucha ilusión desde luego, pero ahora al menos podría jugar a lo mismo que ella. Sabía que era arriesgado, que alguno de los dos podía hacerse daño si forzaba demasiado al otro, pero no dejaría que las cosas llegasen hasta semejante punto, solo quería tirar un poco más de la cuerda para ver si conseguía hacerla reaccionar.

Esa era su idea, pero cuando se encontró enfrente de la chica y miró por encima de su hombro una vez más no vio como Raúl sacaba a bailar a Mercedes, vio como entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos, y tras conseguir pronunciar una disculpa atropellada siguió los pasos de Santana escaleras arriba antes de hacer una tontería, como darle un puñetazo al chico, o echarse a llorar en mitad de la pista.

Cuando pasó cerca de sus amigos chocó con alguien empujándolo con el hombro y, aunque no lo había hecho apropósito, no tuvo la cara de disculparse al saber que le había dado a Raúl, mucho menos de alzar la vista para mirar a Mercedes.

- ¿Quinn aún no ha vuelto? – preguntó Rachel haciendo reaccionar a Mercedes.

- No, pero tampoco han bajado aún Santana o Puck – le respondió soltándose de la mano de Raúl intentando no ser demasiado brusca, pero no queriendo darle a entender nada, ya que por lo visto el solo estaba suponiendo bastante.

- Espero que no la hayan… - empezó a decir Rachel, pero en cuanto vio a Puck delante suya se interrumpió y tiró de él para detenerlo - ¿Y Quinn?

- Creo que meando – respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Crees? – cuestinó Mercedes con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Supongo, tardaba mucho en salir, y de los baños aquí puede llegar sola – insistió el chico.

- ¿La has dejado sola? – casi gritó ahora la chica – Al menos estará con Santana, ¿no?

- Santana iba a la barra, no al baño, así que le dije que no se preocupase, que yo iba con Quinn al baño; pero tardaba mucho en salir y yo tengo… prisa – les dijo enarcando las cejas hacia el grupo de chicas con el que antes estaba.

- Eres idiota – lo increpó Mercedes convencida mientras él ya se alejaba.

- Yo voy por ella – dijo Rachel, con un gesto y una sonrisa declinó el ofrecimiento de su amiga de ir con ella a la planta superior, y salió hacia allí con prisa.

Subió las escaleras y pudo ver como a la derecha Sam y Santana se apoyaban en la barandilla al lado de la barra para mirar lo que pasaba en la pista, así que asumió que los baños estarían al lado contrario y, colándose entre los pequeños grupos que preferían bailar más libres allí arriba, puso rumbo hacia allí.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>Pues aquí tenéis un capítulo nuevo, ¿qué os ha parecido?, ¿os habéis enfadado con Santana?, ¿os da miedo lo que Quinn pueda estar haciendo?, ¿os da pena Sam? Para comentar eso y todo lo que queráis solo tenéis que darle a _Review this chapter_.

Y hablando de reviews, muchas gracias a quienes habéis dejado uno o añadido la historia a favoritos o cualquiera cosa de estas, de verdad, muchas gracias, me encanta saber lo que pensáis ^^

**Canción:** Que hiciste de Jennifer López (versión salsa)

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)

Deb


	3. No puedes deberte al miedo

****Disclaimer: ¿Quien tiene pelo? Yo. ¿Quien no? Ryan. ¿Quien tiene derechos sobre Glee? Aquel cuyas orejas pasan frío; resumiendo, nada que os suene es mío.****

* * *

><p><em><em>Aviso: las canciones que aparecen están especificadas abajo para que sepáis cuales son con exactitud<em>_

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>MIENTRAS SUENE LA MÚSICA<strong>__

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: No puedes deberte al miedo<strong>

- ¿Piensas emborracharte para olvidarte de tus cagadas? – dijo Sam a modo de saludo tras haber distinguido a su amiga en la barra y acercarse a ella.

- Al menos pienso intentarlo – aseguró Santana - el tequila para eso es útil, ¿quieres?

- Varios – respondió el chico dejándose caer contra la barandilla a su lado, derrotado, mientras ella ya se giraba para pedir otros dos chupitos.

La chica se había acomodado de tal manera que uno de sus codos descansaba en la barra, pudiendo pedir los chupitos uno detrás de otro sin problema, y con la otra mano se cogía a la barandilla, desde donde tenía unas vistas excelentes de todo lo que pasaba en el piso de abajo. Lo único que no veía demasiado bien era la zona más allá de los baños, pero Puckerman le había prometido esperar a Quinn y aquello no era tan difícil de llevar a cabo como para sospechar que no lo hiciese.

- Somos un par de gilipollas, ¿eh? – dijo chocando su vaso con el de Sam.

- Perdona, – dijo el chico tras beberse el chupito sin sal, limón, ni nada que aliviase aquella quemazón – tú eres gilipollas, yo tengo una mala suerte acojonante.

- Muchas gracias – respondió la latina enfadada casi con un bufido.

- Es que es verdad Santana – dijo el rubio, en aquellas condiciones no estaba como para ser considerado con la latina y, sinceramente, tampoco se merecía que lo fuese – Te lo has ganado por la mano, no decir que era tu novia ya fue joderla, pero ¿decirle que no cuando te sacó a bailar? Cuando ella – dijo dándole énfasis a la última palabra – te sacó a ti – nuevamente recalcó el pronombre y también la señaló – a bailar después de haber pasado de ella; para eso no tengo adjetivo.

- Eso es porque eres disléxico y te cuesta – le dijo ella con dureza mientras pedía dos chupitos más.

- No, eso es porque has sido una zorra – respondió Sam tajante sin dejar de mirar la pista.

- Vale, sí, sí, tengo un retraso mental y me lo merezco – claudicó la latina – Pero parece que estamos los dos igual de jodidos aunque tú no te lo hayas ganado – dijo señalando la pista.

Realmente había visto como Mercedes se soltaba de la mano de Raúl, y como rechazaba dos bailes con él, pero ahora que el chico había aparecido invitándola a una bebida no pudo evitar señalárselo a Sam, nuevamente estaba siendo una zorra, su amigo había tenido razón, tanto en decírselo como a la hora de describirlo, pero aquello no hacía más fácil que dejase de doler; así que sin poder resistirse le señaló lo que estaba pasando para así saber que no era la única que tenía dificultades respirando.

Sam clavó aún más los ojos en Mercedes y vio como recibía el vaso con una sonrisa, pero también como se lo pasaba a Kurt y tras decir algo, que obviamente no podía oír, se ponía a bailar con Blaine, con poco acierto, pero muertos los dos de risa.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? – preguntó Sam con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por fin te has dado cuenta de que yo tenía razón y no tienes juego? – ofreció Santana enfadada, era la cuarta vez que Brittany cambiaba de pareja y con cada uno de los chicos que bailaba su furia consigo misma crecía.

- No, sé donde está mi juego, con tu valor – respondió él al instante – Realmente no tenía porque decirte que no tengo la culpa de esto, la tengo, porque no estoy ahí abajo intentándolo.

- ¿Quieres que te mande a la mierda una vez más? ¿Eres masoquista? ¿Esperas una medalla a la constancia? – ofreció con una sonrisa petulante.

- No – dijo él negando con la cabeza con lentitud – La quiero, más que a nada, más que a mi mismo, más que a mi orgullo.

- No ha sido por orgullo – murmuró Santana en voz tan baja que Sam tuvo que esforzarse para oírla.

- También la quiero por encima del miedo, y tú a Britt también, o al menos eso pensaba – dijo el chico con tono dulce.

- Es que no es fácil, no lo entiendes, – protestó la latina, y su tono fue casi una recriminación – tú no lo entiendes.

- Obviamente no es lo mismo, pero no hables como si solamente tú lo tuvieses difícil – respondió siendo ahora su turno para enfadarse.

- Oh sí… tu gran dificultad, Shane la orca humana – dijo con sarcasmo – Muy comparable a los problemas que puede acarrear una relación lésbica, a lo que significa que todo el mundo te juzgue, a lo que es enamorarte de tu mejor amiga y no saber como decírselo, a…

- ¿Shane? – la interrumpió Sam - ¿Crees que el único problema que hemos tenido ha sido Shane? Deja de mirarte el ombligo Santana; cuando quieras puedes probar a pedirle de salir a alguien cuando no tengas casa, ni donde caerte muerto, ni una cena decente porque prefieras dejarla para tus hermanos, cuando quieras. O a plantarte delante de una persona sintiéndote tan poca cosa, tan absolutamente nada, que lo único que puedas ofrecer sea tu corazón, porque eso es realmente, literalmente, lo único que puedes darle.

- Eso es jodido, pero no tiene que ver, por eso no teníais a la gente mirándoos, juzgándoos – le dijo testaruda sin estar dispuesta a ceder un ápice.

- Claro – dijo el chico irónico – porque la gente mira la mar de bien a los sin techo. Pero si esa no te sirve tranquila, quieres algo que haga que la gente murmure, no te preocupes, también lo tengo. Soy de Tennesse Santana, de Tennesse – pronunció con lentitud - y no sé como vas en geografía e historia, pero allí las relaciones interraciales no sientan muy bien. ¡Que cojones! En ciertas calles de Lima las relaciones interraciales no sientan bien.

- No vayas por ahí Trouty, no vayas por ahí – le dijo ella ya con un grito que la música difícilmente cubrió – Porque a mí, mi abuela me ha echado de casa por ser lesbiana, ¡mi abuela! – gritó en español.

- A mí mi tío no me habla JLo – le dijo él en un tono más calmado pero igual de duro que el suyo, o incluso más – No tengo un solo recuerdo de mi infancia en el que él no esté, y no me habla. Y por cierto, el abuelo de Mercy estuvo dos meses sin querer verla cuando supo que salíamos juntos.

- No…no lo sabía – dijo la chica asombrada.

- Tampoco lo dijimos, no podías saberlo – dijo él encogiéndose de hombros intentando restarle importancia – pero no es eso a lo que voy. Sé que es difícil, no hemos pasado por lo mismo pero sé que es difícil; pero yo por ver sonreír a Mercedes me paso por donde haga falta lo difícil, hasta lo imposible.

- Oh no… - murmuró de pronto Santana cogiéndose a su mano encima de la barandilla.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sam confuso.

- La canción – le explicó la chica con disgusto, los primeros compases del estribillo de _Represent Cuba_ de los Orishas invadieron el local y Santana cerró los ojos un instante antes de volver a centrarlos en la pista.

- ¿Esto no salía en una película? – cuestionó el chico.

- ¿A quien le importa _Dirty Dancing_? – gritó Santana – No quiero verla bailar esto con otro, no quiero, y tú tampoco quieres ver a Mercedes bailar esto con otro.

- ¡Pues baja! – la instó Sam – Manda a la mierda del todo el que dirán, lo que piensen, lo que digan, como miren; mándalo a la mierda y baja a bailar con tu chica, aunque tengas que apartarla de otro a mitad de canción.

- No puedo, Sam, ¡no puedo! – le dijo su amiga hundiendo la cara entre las manos.

- Espero que la razón sea acojonantemente buena, porque sea por lo que sea que no vas a bajar, va a ser por lo que la vas a perder – le aseguró con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

- No me estás ayudando – murmuró aún sin mirarlo a él o al piso inferior.

- ¡No lo intento! ¿Quieres a alguien que te haga sentir mejor? ¿Qué te mire y te sonría y todo sea perfecto? ¿Qué te haga sonreír hasta cuando no quieres? ¿Lo quieres? ¡Pues baja las escaleras! – le dijo señalándole a Brittany en mitad de la pista, dando semejante festival de baile en aquel momento que un corro se había formado en torno a ella y el chico con el que ahora bailaba.

- No puedo hacerlo – insistió Santana – no puedo; toda esta gente, muchos conocen a mi familia, a mi abuela…

- En tu casa ya lo saben, no me sirve – la cortó con dureza.

- He crecido con ellos, ellos no esperan que Santana López tenga novio, mucho menos que se haya enamorado a más no poder de una rubia de ojos azules – empezó a decir.

- ¿Volvemos al que dirán? No me jodas Santana – le estampó Sam.

- ¡No! – aseguró ella – Pero les chocará, hablarán, durante días seré la comidilla del barrio, del pueblo entero, y eso va a llegar a mi casa, va a llegar de nuevo a mi abuela. Va a empezarlo todo de nuevo.

- Está bien – dijo Sam – está bien, lo entiendo, es difícil – sus palabras sorprendieron a su amiga hasta que siguió hablando con dureza – Quédate aquí, y pierde a la única persona que siempre ha estado a tu lado por miedo, hazlo.

- No… - empezó a decir enfadada; Sam no era nadie para hablare así, y mucho menos para hacerla sentir que sus palabras tenían más sentido que las suyas propias.

- No, ya es hora de que escuches cuando te hablan – la cortó apartándole el dedo con el que lo había golpeado en el pecho - Brittany te las ha perdonado todas, todas; incluido lo que le hiciste al principio de la noche, porque esa novia tuya te quiere tanto que te pone por encima de su propio dolor. Pero un día va a cansarse Santana, aunque no quiera. Ahora estás aquí tragándote todo lo que quieres decirte y lo mal que te sientes porque no te da llegado la hora de pedirle perdón; pero el día menos pensado el perdón no llegará a tiempo.

- ¿Estás diciéndome que un día puede dejarme? – preguntó intentando sonar dura y fría pero sin evitar que la voz le fallase.

- Estoy diciéndote que un día puede llegar alguien, un chico, una chica, alguien que le haga menos daño, y Brittany se dará cuenta de que merece mucho más de lo que tiene – respondió Sam implacable - porque esas dos chicas que están ahí abajo merecen mucho más que nosotros dos, pero para nuestra suerte, nos quieren. Así que deja de hacerle daño, porque el día menos pensado te va a doler, pero de verdad, a ti. Y como alguien que ya lo ha vivido te aseguro que no es algo por lo que quieras pasar. Otra persona en tu lugar…te jode vivo.

- Yo no… aaagh – protestó de nuevo inclinándose hasta dar con la frente en la barandilla, pero sin apartar la vista del lugar en el que había visto aquello que la había hecho ahogar un grito.

Ante su reacción Sam apartó los ojos de Mercedes y buscó a Brittany, y pudo ver como la chica bailaba con la espalda contra el pecho de su acompañante mientras la canción entraba en una parte prácticamente hablada.

Brittany y el chico descendieron hasta el suelo completamente pegados el uno al otro, con una de las manos de él sosteniéndola con firmeza por la cadera y la de ella en la nuca de él como soporte, poco a subieron de nuevo, sin dejar de moverse el uno contra el otro; el chico la hizo girar y cuando estuvieron frente a frente sus cuerpos volvieron a empatarse, lentamente y con un movimiento constante volvieron a descender pero a mitad de trayecto el chico se incorporó, y sujetando a la rubia por la parte más estrecha de la espalda hizo que se echase hacia atrás, la chica se arqueó en esa posición y, tras oscilar de un lado al otro, se incorporó para dar una graciosa vuelta y seguir con baile.

- Baja – dijo Sam simplemente con firmeza.

- Parece que se lo está pasando bien – susurró Santana entre dientes.

- Su novia la ha tratado como a la mierda dos veces esta noche, ¡se merece un aplauso por haber conseguido pasárselo bien!

- Ahora solo molestaría – insistió Santana pasándole otro chupito antes de beberse el suyo.

- Como quieras – dijo Sam bajándose el suyo de un trago rápido – Quédate aquí, compadécete de ti misma, agárrate al miedo y piérdela. Yo voy a bajar las escaleras e intentarlo otra vez, aunque me salga mal y acabe hecho mierda, porque lo haré por algo que realmente me importa. No voy a quedarme un segundo más dándole a otro la oportunidad de que Mercy lo elija; porque nadie tiene que ver que Brittany y Mercedes son maravillosas, toda este puto local lo sabe y tú y yo les estamos regalando la oportunidad de echarle huevos e ir a por ellas. Y yo no voy a quedarme mirando.

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, y por la cara de Santana era obvio que quería decirle bastante cosas, o seguramente chillárselas, salió de allí.

- ¡Sam! – gritó la latina.

- ¿Qué? – se giró él ya en las escaleras, no iba a pararse a discutir con ella, tenía algo más importante que hacer.

- Tú si que te mereces a tu chica Trouty – le dijo Santana con la voz aún teñida por el enfado, sí estaba enfadada con él, y le tenía envidia por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero lo que acababa de decirle era una gran verdad.

- Pues deja de ser tan gilipollas y gánate a lo tuya López, pensé que eras valiente – le respondió él con una sonrisa; y sin perder un segundo más acabó de bajar las escaleras, estaba a punto de dar gracias a la suerte cuando la siguiente canción empezó a sonar, pero al ver a Mike hablando con el dj supo que se la debía a su amigo, y lo confirmó cuando esté giró para distinguirlo junto a Santana y al verlo ya allí le guiñó un ojo.

Mike, Artie y él ya habían empezado a trabajar en su canción para aquella semana, y aunque poco más habían conseguido que aprenderse la letra ahora no le hacía falta otra cosa; estaba dispuesto a luchar por Mercedes una vez más, y nuevamente iba a hacerlo con todo lo que tenía.

* * *

><p>Mientras Sam y Santana hablaban, o más bien se gritaban, ajena a ellos Rachel había seguido con su camino buscando a Quinn, esquivando gente, algunos de ellos a los que preferiría no haber tocado para sacarlos de su camino, había conseguido abrirse camino hasta llegar a la puerta del baño y dado que no la había visto aún no dudó en entrar.<p>

Se cruzó con dos chicas que salían de allí riendo, y nada más pisar el lugar la voz de Quinn le dio la bienvenida, cantando a voz en grito desde uno de los baños, sin preocuparse de que nadie pudiese escucharla, aunque en aquel momento el baño estaba vacío:

_And I'm glad I Crashed the Wedding_

_**Y estoy contenta de haber reventado la boda**_

_It's better than regretting_

_**Es major que arrepentirse **_

_I could have been a loser kid_

_**Puedo haber sido una perdedora**_

_Ran away and hid_

_**Haber huido y haberme escondido**_

_But it's the best thing that I ever did_

_**Pero es lo mejor que he hecho**_

La voz de Quinn volvía una y otra vez sobre aquel mismo estribillo, y aunque Rachel no conocía la canción no le hizo falta para saber de lo que hablaba, su boda. Estaba borracha, en el baño, y contenta fantaseando con reventar su boda. Y a pesar de que su enfado con ella creció más no pudo evitar reírse ante lo absurdo de la situación, se lavó las manos y entró ella también a uno de los baños, tenía que hacer pis y no perdería a Quinn, ya que sus cantos a voz en grito lo hacían imposible.

Cuando escuchó como por fin la rubia salía del cubículo y se acercaba a las piletas, sin dejar de repetir aquel trozo de cancioncilla una y otra vez, salió detrás de ella con cuidado de que no la viese; no quería hablarle, estaba demasiado enfadada como para hacerlo, y todavía confusa pensando en lo que Javier le había dicho, en que incluso una persona desconocida creía que el comportamiento de Quinn era porque no quería que se hiciese daño a si misma, pero que no quisiese hablar con ella no quería decir que fuese a dejarla sola tal y como estaba.

Salió pensando que tras unos instantes Quinn sería capaz de encontrar las escaleras y se reunirían con sus amigos, pero lejos de eso se encontró dando vueltas detrás de la rubia por aquella zona de la planta superior, pegándose a las paredes para que no la descubriese y nuevamente demasiado cerca de aquella gente a la que preferiría no estar tocando. Pero no le quedaba de otra, así que entre suspiros se dedicó a seguir Quinn mientras le daba vueltas a la cabeza, y mientras rogaba porque de una buena vez la chica diese con las escaleras.

* * *

><p>Mercedes respiró cuando Puck llamó a Raúl con gestos para que se acercase junto a él un momento, sin preguntarse para qué tipo de táctica de conquista necesitaba el judío al chico, o como tenía tanto morro de llamarlo cuando solo lo había conocido hacía cinco minutos y de pasada, aquello no le preocupaba. Le preocupaba que hacía ya un rato que había perdido a Sam de vista.<p>

La noche no podía haber empezado peor, y no hacía más que empeorar y empeorar. Se había sorprendido tanto al verlo delante de ella que no había sabido como reaccionar, su sonrisa al verla allí la había paralizado y ver como sus ojos brillaban al reconocer lo que llevaba puesto le había cortado la respiración; era Sam, su Sam, y solo con mirarla así se le hacía difícil no saltar a sus brazos. Pero no podía, no se lo merecía, y asustada por como le latía el corazón cada vez que lo miraba, de la misma manera en que lo hacía desde aquel primer baile, había reaccionado de la peor manera posible.

Lo había ignorado por completo, y si aquella mañana su enfado con ella al dejar el auditorio se le había clavado, su cara de aquella noche se le había grabado a fuego.

Y movida por su enfado, por su cara rendida, había decidido intentarlo de verdad, darle todas las razones posibles para dejarla ir, y cuando Raúl había empezado a interesarse en ella había sido un golpe de suerte a su favor.

Y todo habría ido bien, todo habría salido como lo estaba pensando sino fuese porque ver a Sam hacerle la burla a Raúl cuando nadie lo veía era lo más adorable y tierno que jamás había visto, porque cuando Sam apretaba los puños enfadado al oír lo que aquel chico le decía a ella se le apretaba el corazón, porque cuando su mirada se cruzaba con la de él un dolor la desgarraba por dentro. Porque cuando había visto el dolor en los ojos de Brittany aquella noche se lo había recriminado a Santana, y cuando vio aquella misma expresión en los de Sam no puedo evitar reprochárselo a si misma.

Había estado saltando de un lado a otro, no había pasado de ser simpática y agradable con Raúl, no quería utilizarlo, no quería darle la razón a aquella parte de ella que le impedía estar con Sam porque no dejaba de repetirse que era una mala persona que utilizaba a la gente, y por eso no había pasado de allí, pero era consciente de que había bailado entre un comportamiento y otro. Entre la chica simpática y agradable que podía estar manteniendo aquella conversación llegase hasta donde llegase, y la chica simpática y agradable que al final de la noche dejaría el local cogida de la mano del rubio.

Su corazón y su cabeza la habían hecho bailar de un lugar a otro, y para rematarla los celos había entrado a la ecuación, si las miradas matasen aquella chica que Sam casi había sacado a bailar ya estaría a varios metros por debajo del suelo, y se sentía mal por sentir aquello; porque ella misma lo había querido, ella misma le había impuesto aquella situación a Sam, pero aún así la desgarraba, y cuando Raúl había cogido su mano entre las suyas se había quedado helada.

No era Sam, no era la mano de Sam, y si ya bastante incorrecto se había sentido estar agarrada a la de Shane aquellos meses aquello directamente le había revuelto el estómago; aquello y pensar como se habría sentido Sam, si a ella verlo con otra diez minutos le había dolido como una patada en el estómago, ¿cómo estaría él?

Y para cuando se había girado a buscarlo su ex novio ya no estaba allí; se había quedado con sus amigos mientras no dejaba de pasear la vista buscándolo cuando de pronto a la que había visto era a Santana, asomada desde la barandilla de la planta superior, con expresión devastada y casi podía asegurar que conteniendo las lágrimas, y supo que eso no era lo que quería para Sam. No podría hacerlo aquello, lidiar con su dolor como Brittany había hecho y obligarlo a verlo, Santana lo merecía, era su amiga y la quería, pero lo mismo servía para Britt, la latina tenía que reaccionar y merecía aquello; pero no Sam, no Sam que simplemente había intentado quererla.

Se separó del grupo pensando en ir a buscar algo de beber mientras seguía perdida en sus pensamientos y sintió como alguien tiraba de ella, emocionada se giró pero su entusiasmo murió cuando se encontró con Raúl.

- ¿No me lo volverás a negar? – preguntó el chico pidiéndole de nuevo un baile con una sonrisa.

- Voy a la barra – se disculpó ella soltándose de su agarre en su brazo; negándole una vez más lo que le pedía porque no era con él con quien quería bailar.

Y nada más hacerlo pensó de nuevo en Sam, ¿podría hacerlo? ¿Volver a él aunque no se lo mereciese? ¿O sería mejor que se aferrase a su idea por mucho que doliese? ¿Podría hacer aquello? ¿Renunciar a él y dañarlo lo suficiente como para que quisiese renunciar a ella?

Y entonces lo vio, en el mismo momento en el que Raúl volvía a tirar de su brazo, Sam Evans apareció ante ella en el último escalón de las escaleras y con la misma sonrisa con la que se había hecho con su corazón, y mientras veía como echaba a andar hacia ella decidido lo supo. Ahora o nunca. Una decisión u otra. Los próximos minutos iban a determinarlo.

* * *

><p>Pocos segundos de canción habían sonado cuando Sam vio como Mercedes lo reconocía frente a ella, separados por un par de metros, solo aquello era lo que quedaba entre ellos; y la sonrisa que se había abierto paso en él al pensar en luchar por ella una vez más, que se había ensanchando al verla de nuevo en aquel vestido, que había crecido hasta prácticamente doler al presenciar como se deshacía del agarre de otro, no murió lo más mínimo al verla dudar.<p>

Porque así había sido desde el principio, siempre reticente, siempre insegura, haciéndolo batallar con sus miedos y haciendo que tirase abajo sus muros; y no la querría de ninguna otra manera, porque una vez que se entregaba lo hacía por completo y para siempre. Por eso cuando vio que tras la sonrisa inicial que se le había escapado dudaba, él no dudó un instante más.

No le dio la oportunidad de escaparse de allí, de escaparse de él, de tomar la salida que Raúl la ofrecía; no le dio la oportunidad de escaparse de sus propios sentimientos, de sus propias necesidades, de lo que los dos querían; y si ella todavía no confiaba en si misma él le demostraría que lo hacía por los dos.

A nada de que la letra de la canción empezase a oírse bajó del escalón, dio dos pasos decidido y tiró de su brazo adelantándola hasta pegar su cuerpo contra el suyo, con una mano la sostuvo fuertemente por la cintura e, inclinándose lo suficiente como para susurrar en su oído, empezó a cantar al tiempo que la letra comenzaba a sonar.

_Perdona si te estoy llamando en este momento_

_Pero me hacía falta escuchar de nuevo_

_Aunque sea un instante tu respiración_

_Disculpa sé que estoy violando nuestro juramento_

Podía notar como la respiración de Mercedes se había acelerado de pronto, tanto o más como el latido de su propio corazón, y tal y como decía la canción aquel instante le dio la vida. La chica había subido una mano a su hombro, como si lo necesitase para mantenerse de pie al tenerlo tan cerca de nuevo, mientras con los ojos cerrados se perdía en lo que había empezado a cantarle.

Aprovechando que la siguiente frase ya no era algo que les afectase, y por tanto no tenía que cantársela, la separó de él tomando su mano con firmeza y dando un paso atrás al ritmo de la música, y antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar la hizo girar de modo que se enroscase en su brazo, hasta que la hizo acabar con la espalda pegada a su pecho, con toda ella pegada a él; y siguió cantándole al oído todo lo que sentía, reincorporándose a la canción en el último verso de la estrofa, mientras empezaba a moverse en un suave balanceo haciendo que ella lo imitase guiando con su mano libre sus caderas.

_Sé que estás con alguien que no es el momento_

_Pero hay algo urgente que decirte hoy_

_Que estoy muriendo, muriendo por verte_

_Agonizando, muy lento y muy fuerte_

Haciéndola girar de nuevo, alejándola un poco, la dejó frente a él al inicio del estribillo, y disfrutó al ver su sonrisa soñadora, y también sorprendida, al verse en medio de aquello; cuando dio un paso adelante para continuar con el baile, ahora ya desplazándose levemente, pero apenas centímetros ya que se mantenían completamente pegados, fue su turno de sonreír más al ver como con timidez pero con ganas ella seguía su ritmo para moverse con él.

A medida que la letra avanzaba no dejaba de cantársela mirándola a los ojos, y cuando vio como las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en ellos movió sus manos para buscar las suyas, que ahora ya se aferraban a él seguras, y el mismo la hizo llevarlas a su cuello para acercarse aún más si es que era posible.

_Vida, devuélveme mis fantasías_

_Mis ganas de vivir la vida_

_Devuélveme el aire_

_Cariño mío, sin ti yo me siento vacío_

_Las tardes son un laberinto_

_Y las noches me saben_

_A puro dolor_

_Quisiera decirte que hoy estoy de maravilla_

_Que no me ha afectado lo de tu partida_

_Pero con un dedo no se tapa el sol_

Los dedos de Mercedes acariciaban casi por inercia la nuca de Sam mientras se movían, había conseguido retener las lágrimas, pero ni siquiera lo había intentado con la sonrisa, era imposible; y todo aquello acabó por hacer que el chico se estremeciese y se viese tentado de cerrar la escasa distancia entre ellos con un beso, un beso que deseaba tanto que su estómago dolía en anticipación. Pero aún no era el momento.

Flexionó las piernas un poco, lo suficiente como para colar una entre las de su ex novia y así siguieron bailando juntos; con sus manos acariciando su espalda hasta detenerse en sus caderas, con sus dedos resbalando un poco más allá, mientras los brazos de ella se cerraban más en torno a su cuello, y cuando le cantó la siguiente frase mirándola a los ojos no pudo sentirla más, porque realmente estaba muriendo en una agonía constante por no estar a su lado.

_Y estoy muriendo, muriendo por verte_

_Agonizando, muy lento y muy fuerte_

_Vida, devuélveme mis fantasías_

_Mis ganas de vivir la vida_

_Devuélveme el aire_

_Cariño mío, sin ti yo me siento vacío_

_Las tardes son un laberinto_

_Y las noches me saben_

_A puro dolor_

Aquel estribillo lo bailaron a su propio ritmo, sin querer separarse un solo milímetro; Mercedes completamente perdida en sus palabras, Sam rendido a su mirada, y los dos entregados por completo a lo que era sentir de nuevo el cuerpo del otro, su roce, su respiración tan de cerca. Tras rozar su nariz con la suya en una caricia lenta Sam dejó de cantar, demasiado perdido en ella como para seguir prestándole atención a la canción, y haciéndola dar una vuelta de nuevo la arrastró consigo a la música, ninguno prestándoles ya atención a las palabras, ya que todo lo importante era que por fin estaban compartiendo un baile con el otro.

Un baile juntos era lo que habían ansiado toda la noche, y ambos sabían que aquello significaba mucho más, era la representación de todo lo que querían juntos.

Durante los dos minutos siguientes se movieron por la pista ajenos a todo lo que no fuese el otro o el ritmo en el que habían vuelto a encontrarse; no registraron las risas encantadas de sus amigos, los aplausos de Tina, como Kurt fingía abanicarse ante la estampa que le habían puesto ante los ojos, los comentarios asombrados debido a su baile, ni siquiera el fuerte silbido de Santana desde lo alto de las escaleras como aprobación a lo que veía, tampoco la decepción de Raúl al ver que no tenía ninguna posibilidad, o el quejido de aquella chica que Sam había dejado plantada y olvidada. Tenían todos los sentidos volcados en el otro.

Y así siguieron, robándose caricias dentro del baile, bailando aquel sentimiento, haciéndose volcar todo en aquellos compases; Sam no podía evitar llevar sus roces más allá de lo necesario, bajar un par de centímetros la mano cuando la sostenía para echarla hacia atrás, colarse de nuevo entre sus piernas, estrecharla tanto contra él como para entorpecer algo el paso sin llegar a perderlo, pero no preocupándose por ello en absoluto, y la verdad es que a Mercedes no parecía importarle.

Sus dudas parecían irse borrando poco a poco con cada palabra que Sam le había cantando, con cada movimiento que llevaban a cabo juntos; y mientras se movían juntos, mientras sonreía llorosa a sus palabras, mientras se sujetaba contra él con fuerza, mientras rogaba porque sus manos resbalasen una vez más en ella con la excusa de la música, cada vez el haberse negado a volver con él perdía más sentido.

Había hecho las cosas mal, pero Sam tenía razón, jamás se harían algo semejante el uno al otro, y sí, no había sido la persona que creía que era, pero sabía exactamente porqué se había fallado a si misma. Por miedo, miedo a entregarse de nuevo a lo que sentía y que doliese hasta matarla en vida otra vez, miedo a sentir de verdad, miedo a dejar algo que era seguro, algo que no le aceleraba el corazón cuando pensaba en ello, y sí no se lo aceleraba era seguro que jamás podría rompérselo.

Había sido una cobarde por miedo, había hecho daño por miedo, pero ya no más; la gente cometía errores, y a ella le quedaban muchos por cometer, pero con Sam a su lado, con Sam mirándola como ahora, con Sam sosteniéndola, siempre sería capaz de afrontarlos, teniéndolo a él siempre sería valiente. Valiente para sentir, para luchar, para pedir disculpas, para amarlo, para vivir.

Para volver a reverenciar y proteger el corazón que latía desatado contra su espalda, valiente como para sentir que lo merecía.

De pronto fue su corazón el que dio un vuelco, al notar la mano de Sam resbalar por su escote hasta su estómago camino de coger su mano de nuevo, la giró mientras la respiración se le desataba más aún y cuando estuvo de nuevo frente a él, desbordada por las emociones que se agolpaba en aquellos ojos verdes, escuchó como volvía a sumar su voz a aquellas palabras, clavándole definitivamente aquella canción en el centro del alma.

_Vida, devuélveme mis fantasías_

_Mis ganas de vivir la vida_

_Devuélveme el aire_

_Cariño mío, sin ti yo me siento vacío_

_Las tardes son un laberinto_

_Y las noches me saben_

_A puro dolor_

Tras cantar aquella última palabra los dos pararon en baile, se quedaron de pie, en brazos del otro, completamente quietos en mitad de la pista mientras la música seguía sonando. Las manos de Sam nunca habían quemado tanto en la espalda de Mercedes, y él jamás la había sentido aferrarse a él con tanta fuerza; ambos temblaban, tanto que la chica dio un paso más hacia él, queriendo asegurarle que estaba allí y asegurarse a si misma que lo tenía con ella en aquel pequeño gesto; y él movió una de sus manos a su propio cuello, para estrechar una de las de ella y así darle fuerzas y darse fuerzas.

El silencio se hizo por completo, al menos para ellos, ya que el único sonido para el que tenían oídos, aquella canción, aquella plegaria, había acabado; Sam se inclinó hasta apoyar su frente en la de ella, y en un susurro sobrecogido repitió las mismas palabras con las que había empezado a entregarse a ella una vez más:

_Perdona si te estoy llamando en este momento_

_Pero me hacía falta escuchar de nuevo_

_Aunque sea un instante tu respiración_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>Primero de todo muchísimas gracias a todos por los reviews, las alertas y todo eso, no os podéis imaginar la ilusión que me ha hecho recibirlos,(de llegar al punto de dar saltitos cuando veía uno), y más el ver que os gusta la historia tanto como a mí ^^

¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Pensáis que Sam por fin conseguirá que Mercedes lo acepte? ¿Estáis más o menos enfadados con Santana? (Y por lo tanto conmigo,jeje) ¿Pensáis que Quinn y Rachel saldrán vivas de su excursión al segundo piso? Para comentar todo esto y lo que queráis ya sabéis, _Review this chapter_, que no me puede hacer más ilusión saber vuestras opiniones.

En un review me comentabais que se habían colado un par de faltas, intentaré prestarles más atención, porque los corrijo varias veces antes de pasarlos aquí pero mi word disfruta metiéndose conmigo, lo siento por las que puedan aparecer :)

**Canciones: **_Represent Cuba _de Orishas (BSO de Dirty Dancing a la que Santana hace referencia cuando Brittany la está bailando)

_Crash __the wedding _de Busted (Cantada por Quinn en el baño)

_A puro dolor (versión salsa) _de Son by four (Cantada por Sam a Mercedes)

Nos vemos en el capítulo cuatro la semana que viene ^^

Deb


	4. El mundo es de los valientes

**Disclaimer: ¿Quien tiene pelo? ¿Quien sabe quien lo que es la continuidad? ¡Deb! ¿Quien no tiene ni lo uno ni lo otro? ¡Ryan!**

* * *

><p><em>Aviso: Como siempre las canciones que aparezcan a lo largo del capítulo las tendréis al final ^^<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>MIENTRAS SUENE LA MÚSICA<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: El mundo es de los valientes<strong>

- ¿Mercedes? – la llamó Raúl dando un paso para acercarse a ellos.

Sam no pudo evitar el gruñido que se escapó entre dientes mientras sin pretenderlo sus dedos se clavaban con más fuerza en la espalda de la chica; siempre pasaba algo, siempre aparecía alguien, cuando no era Shane que aparecía mágicamente era la culpa de Mercedes, y ahora aquel chico que parecía querer ganarse a pulso el golpe que tantas ganas había tenido de darle. Pero no iba a apartarse, no iba a volver a hacerlo, siguió clavando sus ojos en ella, sosteniéndola contra él con miedo de que volviese a escapársele entre los dedos, aunque estaba a punto de comprobar que Mercedes no tenía pensado irse a ninguna parte.

Escuchó a Raúl, imposible no hacerlo a la distancia que se había acercado, pero no le hizo el menor caso, su atención era toda para Sam, al igual que toda ella.

- Te quiero – dijo con voz segura, poniéndose de puntillas dispuesta a cubrir la distancia que sus tacones y el propio Sam habían reducido.

- ¿Sin peros? – preguntó el chico esperanzado con sus labios rozándose ya.

- Te quiero, siempre te voy a querer, y voy a empezar a hacerlo ahora – aseguró ella – Sin peros – y con eso cerró la nimia distancia que quedaba entre ellos con un beso tan esperado que incluso dolía, quemaba, pero por la manera en que se agarraron el uno al otro estaba claro que estaban más que dispuestos a dejar que el fuego los consumiese.

Sam gimió en su boca nada más encontrarla, dejando que sus ganas y su necesidad se llevasen lo mejor de él, empatando sus cuerpos por completo usando su agarre en espalda y llevando su otra mano a su cara para acunar su mejilla e inclinarla lo suficiente como para tener mejor acceso a ella; cosa que Mercedes aceptó de buena gana. Las ansias de Sam acabaron por hacer que se arquease contra él, perdiendo la ventaja que había ganado al ponerse de puntillas, pero lo compensó hundiendo las manos en su pelo y obligándolo a inclinarse sobre ella.

Se separaban lo justo para volver a coger aire y pronto volvían a su asalto del otro, la última vez que se habían besado se habían quedado uno frente a otro sin decir nada por miedo a las consecuencias de lo que acababan de hacer, por miedo a decir en voz alta que aquel sería su último beso, pero ahora eran completamente incapaces de separarse aunque sabían que aquel solo sería el primero de muchos.

Sus lenguas, que se habían adueñado del beso al segundo, no parecían dispuestas a rendirse a la otra, ambos querían más, volver a perderse en aquel sabor que habían echado de menos, redescubrir aquel lugar que nunca había dejado de serles familiar, y como la primera vez que se habían besado de aquella manera ambos acabaron dejando escapar un jadeo. Pero esta vez Mercedes no se avergonzó, esta vez Sam no tuvo que hacerla reír entre besos para conseguir que olvidase su bochorno; esta vez fue ella la que tras sonreírle lo asaltó de nuevo.

Y esta vez, a diferencia de cuando estaban bailando, si escucharon el fuerte silbido que les llegó desde el otro lado de la pista. Por fin recordaron donde estaban y miraron de nuevo a sus amigos que no podían estar más felices por ellos, y en el caso de Tina y Kurt que se habían refugiado en Mike y Blaine, tampoco más llorosos; ambos les devolvieron la sonrisa mientras Mercedes se abrazaba a Sam, no pudiendo disfrutar más de la sensación de volver a verse amparada en su pecho, y mientras cerraba los brazos en torno a ella el chico los giró lo suficiente como para ver a Santana sonriéndoles desde la barandilla, y levantando su vaso por ellos antes de bebérselo; le guiñó un ojo y volvió de nuevo toda su atención a Mercedes mientras se quedaban abrazados meciéndose al ritmo de la música.

Él había recuperado a su chica, solo esperaba que su amiga no fuese tan tonta como para dejar escapar a la suya, porque sabía que Santana era como él, no valían nada sino las tenían al lado.

* * *

><p>Desde que Sam la había dejado sola, con su tequila, con sus celos, con su culpa, con su conciencia, pero sola, Santana no había podido dejar de darle vueltas a la conversación una y otra vez.<p>

A cualquier otro lo habría callado, ya no de un grito, sino de un buen bofetón, porque a ella nadie jamás le hablaba así, pero Sam Evans le había puesto delante todo aquello que no era capaz de decirse a si misma; su amigo había hecho honor al apodo que ella misma le había puesto y había soltado por aquella boca cosas que nunca nadie había tenido el valor de decirle. Si tenía que ser sincera seguramente Mercedes también le habría echado un buen rapapolvo de haberla encontrado, pero había comprobado que su ex novio no tenía nada que envidiarle a la hora de hacerte enfrentar tus propias miserias.

Porque aquello era lo que había sido, una miserable. Tenía carácter, nunca lo iba a negar, siempre lo había tenido y se vanagloriaba de ello, pero cuando sus acciones le hacían daño a Brittany perdía todo su aplomo y tan solo quería encogerse en un rincón a llorar; aunque por supuesto jamás lo hiciese, no al menos cuando alguien podía verla.

Solo Brittany podía hacerla sentir así, solo ella tenía aquel poder, hacerla sentir inmensa y plena, en la cima del mundo, o destrozarla hasta que no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarse. Solo se rompía y se recomponía en base a Brittany. Solo ella conseguía arrancarle sonrisas aunque se esforzarse en no esbozarlas, y solo ella podía hacerla llorar hasta quedarse agotada sin haberlo pretendido.

Brittany le podía, le podía y tenía poder sobre ella, y creía que en muchas ocasiones la rubia no se daba cuenta de cuanto dependía de ella, cuando se apoyaba en ella, cuanto la necesitaba. Y aquello asustaba.

Le había costado reconocer que era lesbiana, le había costado reconocer sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga, pero lo que había costado de verdad, lo que la había desgarrado por dentro era reconocerse a si misma que dependía de alguien. Era Santana López, ella no se sometía ante nadie, no anteponía a nadie a si misma y no dejaba que nadie tuviese poder sobre ella. A excepción de Brittany; Britt la rendía a besos, era su prioridad sin saberlo y con una sola mirada podía detenerla o ponerla en movimiento.

No era que Brittany le robase su voluntad, es que ella por si misma la entregaba de buena gana.

Y realmente había aprendido que no era malo rendirse a otro, no cuando el otro también se rendía a ti. Había aprendido que ser débil podía acabar por volverte más fuerte, y lo había aprendido todo al lado de la rubia, así que realmente ni ella misma entendía que coño le había pasado aquella noche.

Miedo. Vergüenza. Susurros. Miradas. Miedo.

Aquello era lo que se había adueñado de ella, de ella, de su estómago, del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y era lo que estaba a punto de destrozar su relación. Ella misma las había puesto en donde estaban, y lo más triste es que no parecía ser capaz de reaccionar para sacarlas de allí.

Dejó de mirarla un momento para volver la vista a Sam y Mercedes, y se los encontró bailando, o más debería decir que se encontró a Sam descubriendo su corazón una vez más, descubriéndolo y exponiéndolo como ella no era capaz de hacer; y quizás él no lo supiese aún pero su amiga ya se había rendido por completo, podía verlo desde allí, en como lo miraba, en como reaccionaba a sus caricias, en la manera en como se movía con él. Y de pronto soltó una carcajada, a la que le siguió un silbido en honor a sus amigos, aquella era la segunda vez que Sam Evans la callaba aquella noche, primero por tener los huevos de gritarle sus errores, y ahora porque realmente el vaquero sabía moverse. No como su Britt, pero nadie se movía como su Britt…

Y tras pensar en su nombre sus ojos volvieron a ella, y la vio allí, emocionada dando saltitos en mitad de la pista al ver como sus amigos iban camino de volver el uno al otro, y al verla así sonrió como una idiota. Sus sonrisas, su corazón, toda ella era de aquella rubia, ¿por qué era tan difícil admitirlo en voz alta?

Ni siquiera era la primera vez que lo hacía. Pero allí estaba, incapaz de repetirlo.

Britt lo hacía todo fácil, su manera de ver el mundo dejaba atrás todo aquello que lo complicaba y se centraba en lo importante; su novia tenía las cosas más que claras, se querían, estaban juntas, y todo, y cuando decía todo se refería al sentido literal de la palabra, era secundario; ella también lo sentía así, pero por lo visto era una puñetera cobarde.

Una cobarde que ya no tenía la cara de esconderse en su autocompasión ahora que Evans se la había tirado abajo como un castillo de naipes; como siguiese pegada a aquella barandilla y al tequila iba a perder a Brittany, a manos de alguno de aquellos guarros que tenían la enorme suerte de que su novia dejase que le pusiesen las manos encima, o de una persona que apareciese y jamás decepcionase a Britt como ella lo había hecho, y ya no tendría excusas en las que refugiarse.

Vio como su novia silbaba y vio también que era porque Mercedes había besado a Sam, o porque más bien Mercedes se estaba comiendo a Sam, y una risa orgullosa se le escapó. Ella le había enseñado a silbar a Brittany cuando tenían diez años, la rubia era incapaz de hacerlo y unos niños se habían reído de ella por eso, los niños no habían vuelto a reírse porque al día siguiente se habían comido la tierra del arenero, y Britt había aprendido a silbar aquella tarde.

Aquel era uno de tantos recuerdos con ella, recuerdos que quería siguiesen creciendo toda su vida, pero si los quería tenía que bajar aquellas escaleras y demostrarlo. Y oírla silbar la lleno de felicidad un momento, pero no fue suficiente como para hacerla mover los pies.

Vio a Sam mirarla desde la pista y le regaló una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa que se merecía, él se merecía aquello, se merecía a Mercedes; ella estaba empezando a pensar que a Brittany le iría mejor con alguien que no acabase paralizado por sus miedos. Levantó el vaso en honor a Sam y a su valentía, a Mercedes y al amor que sentían y por el que habían luchado y en cuanto el chico apartó los ojos de ella se lo bajó de un trago, esperanzada porque el sabor del tequila diluyese el de la cobardía. Y el de la derrota.

Porque a cada segundo que tardaba en moverse perdía un poco más lo más preciado que tenía.

* * *

><p>A medida que el tiempo iba pasando Rachel había empezado a resoplar, había perdido ya la cuenta de las canciones que habían sonado desde que había seguido a Quinn fuera del baño, pero seguían lejos de encontrar las escaleras para bajar a la planta inferior.<p>

Un par de veces consideró adelantarse para coger ella misma a la chica del brazo, pero todavía no estaba dispuesta a hablar con ella; así que se había dedicado a seguirla mientras daba vueltas, hacía amigos y volvía al baño tras haberse acabado al fin la botella que había estado acarreando toda la noche.

Y allí estaban, con la rubia hablando con un pequeño grupo de gente y ella escondida tras el saliente de una columna rogando para que a Quinn le diese por preguntar por las escaleras, y alguna da aquellas personas se las señalase. Pero por lo visto aquella estaba lejos de ser su noche de suerte.

Hacía ya cinco minutos, realmente desde que Quinn se había parado allí tras tropezar con una chica, que no miraba con buenos al moreno que para su gusto clavaba demasiado los ojos en su amiga, y a medida que el tiempo pasaba y los intentos del chico se hacían más claros más nerviosa se estaban poniendo.

De entrada ya no le parecía adecuado para Quinn, pero en aquellas condiciones en las que estaban, con la rubia incapaz de encontrar unas escaleras que estaban a escasos metros, lamentando la perdida de su querida botella de mojitos y tarareando de pronto canciones que solamente ella entendía, no es que no le pareciese adecuado, es que no pensaba permitir que se le acercase.

Vio como el chico le sonreía a Quinn y se acercaba a ella, demasiado, para susurrarle algo al oído, que desde su posición no pudo oír pero supuso sería alguna petición un tanto cochina para que bailase con él; la rubia negó con la cabeza riendo pero el chico insistió de nuevo y el primer instinto de Rachel fue hacer sonar la alarma de incendios que tenía a su derecha, pero lo pareció un pelín exagerado, además se arriesgaba a perder a Quinn entre la multitud y empeorar la situación.

Cuando los amigos del chico empezaron a insistirle también a Quinn para que aceptase el baile sus nervios amenazaron con llegar al estado de histeria, su amiga seguía negándose pero el chico seguía empecinándose en ello con una sonrisa; pensó en salir corriendo escaleras abajo a buscar a alguno de sus amigos, pero no quería dejar a Quinn sola allí tanto tiempo, si ella se presentaba allí buscando a su amiga perdida acabarían probablemente en las mismas… Estaba a punto de salir despedida hacia la barra, rogando porque Sam y Santana aún estuviesen allí, cuando vio a Quinn apartarse de un salto y se fijo en que la mano del chico había terminado por bajar bastante más allá de su cintura, y el muy marrano le estaba tocando el culo.

Sin pensar mucho más se quitó el anillo y, tras asegurarse de dejarlo bien guardado en el bolsillo de la falda, dio un paso adelante.

- ¡Cariño! – exclamó apareciendo al otro lado de Quinn y rodeando su cintura – ¿Dónde te habías metido?

- ¡Rach! – respondió la rubia tan aliviada como sorprendida.

- Tus cinco minutos se han hecho muy largos – protestó con un mohín, la mano del pretendiente de Quinn seguía aún en su trasero y tras darle un manotazo la reemplazó con la suya.

- Lo creas o no – pronunció la rubia, quien parecía haber recuperado la habilidad para hablar y también el equilibrio, aunque para mayor seguridad rodeó los hombros de Rachel con un brazo, añadiendo de paso más realismo a la actuación de la chica – no encontraba las escaleras.

- Pero ya te he encontrado yo – le dijo con una sonrisa que Quinn devolvió radiante.

- Ah… entonces vosotras…. ¿vosotras estáis juntas? – preguntó otro de los integrantes del grupo.

- Sí – respondió Rachel tras arrebujarse en el costado de la rubia tras ponerse de puntillas dejar un beso en su mejilla, gesto que le valió una sonrisa más grande por parte de esta.

- Espero que no te importe – dijo el chico moreno con una sonrisa – pero le estaba pidiendo un baile a tu novia, y la próxima canción está a punto de empezar.

- Sí me importa la verdad – respondió la judía con una mirada asesina acompañada de la más falsa de sus sonrisas – soy un poquito egoísta, síndrome de la hija única.

Con la misma y sin dejar que el chico insistiese más, como su mirada predadora le aseguraba que iba a hacer, se apartó de allí para bajar a donde sus amigos estaban con la mano de Quinn, que la seguía de buena gana, bien sujeta en la suya. Les faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar a las escaleras cuando cayó en la cuenta de que el chico las estaba siguiendo, y fue consciente de que tenía pensado seguir sus pasos hasta conseguir aquel baile con Quinn. Por desgracia para él Rachel Barbra Berry se había jurado no permitirlo, y no tenía por costumbre fallarse.

Paró en seco y se giró para encarar a la rubia, que en el estado en el que estaba, más alerta pero en su propio mundo, acabó girando a su alrededor.

- Quieta – rió Rachel sujetándola por los brazos y reteniéndola frente ella.

- Otra más, otra más – pidió Quinn dando una palmada emocionada, y saludando al chico ahora que lo tenía de frente.

- No más vueltas para ti – le dijo golpeándole la nariz con el índice y haciendo que cerrase los ojos con una sonrisa.

- ¿Entonces por qué paramos? – preguntó sujetándose a sus hombros para evitar que el lugar se le siguiese moviendo tras cerrar y abrir los ojos con tanta rapidez.

- Porque me debes un baile – respondió la morena y, sin darle tiempo a decir nada más que pudiese alertar al persistente pretendiente que seguía a su espalda, rodeó su cintura para pegarla a ella por completo y empezar a bailar.

La rubia se sorprendió y ahogó una exclamación en cuanto se vio impactar contra el cuerpo de Rachel, pero pronto se recobró y se abrazó a sus hombros para moverse con ella; la salsa no era el fuerte de la judía, y ella no estaba en condiciones para más que dejarse guiar, pero entre las dos consiguieron moverse a un ritmo bastante decente, sin giros o demasiados desplazamientos pero llevando perfectamente el compás.

- Nos sigue mirando – susurró Quinn conteniendo una risita agachándose para conseguir que Rachel la oyese, ya que entre sus tacones, y las bailarinas de la morena la diferencia de altura era más que notable.

- Qué pesadito… - comentó la chica atrayéndola más contra ella.

- Tengo cosquillas – rió la rubia en su oído al notar sus manos sus costados.

- Lo siento, no lo sabía – respondió la judía sonrojándose y moviendo las manos hasta dejarlas en medio de la espalda de su acompañante.

- Ahora sí – sonrió Quinn – Rach, mírame – le pidió llevando una de sus manos a su mejilla. La morena respondió a su petición y cuando la miró la chica se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla, le puso un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y volvió a susurrarle – Era para ver si se iba.

- ¿Se ha ido? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos en el mismo tono; y tras ver como negaba siguió hablando en voz más alta - ¿Te he dicho ya que está noche estás preciosa?

La carcajada de Quinn resonó en los oídos de Rachel, que se lo tomó como una ofensa directa y a punto estuvo de soltarla, pero en el último instante se dio cuenta de que no se reía de su actuación, era que no se lo creía.

- Es verdad – insistió mirándola a los ojos – Es la pura verdad – y lo era, no hacía falta más que tener ojos para apreciar la belleza de Quinn Fabray, y aquella noche en concreto habría que estar ciego para llamarla algo menos que preciosa.

- Sabes que la frase es muy típica, ¿verdad Rach? – le dijo con una sonrisa, acomodándole de nuevo el mismo mechón de pelo que acababa de colocar sin necesidad ninguna.

- Pero el conjunto no lo es, en absoluto – le respondió sonriéndole también, aunque nerviosa; y es que era verdad no todos los días uno se encontraba a Quinn vestida como iba esa noche, era lo que en las películas llamaban "vestirse para matar" y Rachel estaba segura de que la rubia habría hecho dejar la vida a más de uno si no le hubiese dado por suicidarse en el alcohol. Esperó a que le contestase, pero cuando Quinn abrió la boca no fue para hablar, sino para cantar una frase de la canción, que por lo visto conocía, aunque lo hizo sin dejar de mirarla.

_Si tu amor no merezco no me ames, mas quédate otro día _

Antes de que le diese tiempo a decir nada Quinn la cogió de la mano y se hizo girar a si misma, rompiendo a reír por su propia acción, Rachel acabó acompañándola en sus risas y se puso de puntillas para hacerla girar de nuevo sin necesidad de que la rubia se agachase; las dos vueltas le pasaron factura a la chica que tuvo que volver a sujetarse a su amiga para seguir bailando, aunque esta vez ella se cogió a la cintura de Rachel, y esta llevó las manos a su cuello y así parecieron manejarse mejor.

- ¿No estás prometida? – preguntó Quinn con una sonrisa tocando un segundo el dedo sin anillo de la morena, cosa que había notado al cogerse a su mano.

- Esta noche no – río la chica – Estoy saliendo contigo, y creo que aún no me lo has pedido.

Nuevamente Quinn rompió a reír, pero esta vez lejos de enfadarse la judía la acompañó, contenta de poder dejar sus diferencias detrás de ellas aunque fuese por un rato.

- Y aún no lo voy a hacer, antes tienes que ir a Broadway, yo a Yale; – le aseguró negando con la cabeza antes de seguir hablando – cuando estrenes tu segunda obra.

- ¿Antes o después del estreno? – preguntó Rachel siguiéndole el juego.

- Ummm, no lo sé – reconoció la rubia pensativa – Después sería muy romántico, pero antes quizás te ayudase con los nervios.

- Hazlo antes – recomendó la morena con una sonrisa – así se me olvidarán todas mis neuras hipocondríacas.

- No eres hipocan… hipodri… hiporcon… -intentó decir Quinn con notables dificultades, y haciendo que esta vez fuese Rachel quien se riese de ella y a diferencia de antes no la ayudase con la palabra – No eres eso, solo un poquito intensa.

- Eres tú la que va a pedir mi mano – bromeó la chica.

- Y mi anillo será más bonito – afirmó Quinn con rotundidad; antes de que a la morena le diese tiempo a enfadarse esta vez la hizo girar a ella, separándola de ella y trayéndola de vuelta, con más fuerza de la que había calculado, acabando por tropezar ella; Rachel se apresuró a sujetarla entre risas y le dijo:

- Como sigas así no llegas ni a mi primer estreno.

- ¿No te has enfadado? – le preguntó tímida.

- No, – le aseguró – solo quieres lo mejor para mi, ¿verdad? – Quinn asintió presurosa a sus palabras y la chica continuó hablando – Entonces no puedo enfadarme contigo.

Tras decir aquello Rachel alzó uno de los brazos de Quinn para colarse por debajo de él bailando en una graciosa vuelta y aparecer a su espalda, la rubia giró con rapidez al perderla de vista y su amiga rompió a reír de nuevo al ver su cara de sorpresa; hacía mucho que ninguna de las dos reía tanto, y entre bromas y sonrisas siguieron bailando juntas sin darse cuenta de que el pretendiente al que estaban intentando engañar ya no estaba allí.

* * *

><p>Al otro lado de aquella planta Santana seguía hundida en sus pensamientos, y pensando que jamás la expresión había tenido más sentido. Hundida. Lo que estaba era hundida, hundida y dejándose ahogar. Ella no era así, era Santana López, cuando quería algo iba a por ello, no se quedaba quieta dejando que los demás se lo quitasen.<p>

No se escondía, no era una cobarde, no era de las que dejaba que su vida se viese manipulada para ir por donde ella no quisiera, y allí estaba, dándole ella misma una patada para desviarla del camino. Apartándose de Brittany por propia decisión, o más bien indecisión, sufriendo por verla con otros pero sin ser capaz de bajar a reclamar su puesto, haciendo a su novia tragarse el dolor y la vergüenza y enfadándose al ver como conseguía sobreponerse.

Ella no era así, la felicidad de Brittany era su prioridad, su objetivo, y más de una vez había hecho literal lo de ir a por cualquiera que osase amenazarla. Cuando eran amigas no había dudado en ir contra cualquiera que le hiciese daño, y ahora que eran pareja la primera que la dañaba era ella. Si diesen un premio a la novia más patética del mundo no haría falta ni hacer votaciones, ella lo ganaba.

Y por si fuera poco ahora ya no le faltaba el valor para bajar escaleras, es que no sabía como hacerlo. Le había fallado, le había hecho daño y en vez de ir a arreglarlo al momento se había escondido en su miedo, en su enfado, y por qué no decirlo, en el tequila. ¿Con que cara se ponía ahora delante de ella?

Giró la cara, incapaz de seguir mirando como otros la hacían reír, arreglando el desastre que ella solita había formado, y miró a sus amigos, y sin poder evitarlo su vista fue de nuevo a Sam a Mercedes. La pareja se había juntado de nuevo con el resto, al menos por un rato, para ver a Kurt intentar seguir las indicaciones de Mike, con nefastas consecuencias, y nuevamente sintió envidia. Su amiga estaba apoyada con el pecho de su novio, y cada pocos segundos giraba a mirarlo, dejaba un beso en su mandíbula, acariciaba su cuello distraídamente con los dedos… Y Sam, que parecía no estar dispuesto a soltar su agarre en torno a su cintura por nada, sonreía más con cada uno de aquellos gestos.

Mercedes giró por completo para besarlo en la boca, un beso intenso y fugaz antes de volver su atención a Kurt, como si no pudiese resistirse a hacerlo ahora que tenía de nuevo el derecho, y vio como Sam con la sonrisa más idiota y grande que jamás le había visto, y eso era decir mucho hablando de aquella boca, devolvía el gesto dándole un beso en el hombro. Y entonces, mientras jugaba nerviosa con los colgantes que pendían de su pulsera, entendió algo; Sam había sido capaz de ir a por ella una vez más, pero había sido Mercedes quien lo había alejado.

Ella no había llevado a cabo el papel de Sam si se ponía a compararlo, ella había hecho lo mismo que Mercedes salvando las diferencias. Las dos habían alejado a la persona que querían por un error, y si Sam estaba allí rendido a cada beso que compartía con ella, feliz por tenerla de vuelta, jodidamente resplandeciente… Si aceptaba feliz todo lo que Mercedes parecía estar más que dispuesta a darle, si pedía más de ella, si la aceptaba de vuelta, quizás Brittany también le diese a ella aquella oportunidad.

Decidida dejó el chupito en la barra antes de bebérselo y apretando con un fuerza el colgante de gato que llevaba su pulsera, el primero que Britt le había regalado y al que ahora acompañaban unos cuantos más, entre ellos una B que ella misma había añadido, bajó las escaleras.

Estaba enamorada, y ya era hora de gritárselo al mundo.

* * *

><p>Para cuando acabó de bajar las escaleras temblaba como una hoja y se enfadó consigo misma, mal iba si no podía bajar unas escaleras sin tener un principio de ataque de pánico.<p>

- Por fin entras en razón López – la voz de Mercedes frente a ella la hizo dar un respingo pero en vez de contestarle alguna bordería simplemente asintió – Pues a por ella.

- ¿Y si llego tarde? – preguntó en voz tan baja que se sorprendió al ver que su amiga había conseguido escucharla.

- Puedo asegurarte que a veces cuando tú piensas que es tarde, llega alguien y te enseña que no hay mejor momento – le respondió la chica estrechando sus manos entre las suyas.

- El retorno de Samcedes ¿eh? – bromeó arrugando la nariz.

- El definitivo – sonrió Mercedes girándose a mirar a Sam, que les sonrió desde la barra y vocalizó un "A por ella" dedicado a Santana – Pero como no muevas el culo de una vez vamos a quedarnos sin Brittana – continuó la chica dejando el tono dulce - ¿A qué estás esperando López?

- Ya voy, ya voy – protestó entre risas – Trouty y tú parecéis los patrocinadores de mi relación, que ansias por favor… ¡Dedicaos a la vuestra! – le gritó echando andar hacia el centro de la pista, pero se detuvo un minuto para vocalizar un "gracias" que sabía no sería capaz de decir en voz alta.

Mientras ella se dirigía hacia Brittany y su pareja de baile, que era de nuevo Miguel, la música cambió de nuevo y no contuvo su mueca de disgusto al oírla, no quería encontrarla bailando eso con otro, pero a aquellas alturas le daría igual encontrársela bailando la lambada. Era su culpa, lo había asumido, e iba a arreglarlo.

Aún así no pudo evitar el sabor amargo de la bilis en la boca al encontrarse el panorama que se encontró, había visto a Miguel pedirle un baile más y alejarse de sus amigos hasta una zona más despejada, pero no se esperaba semejante baile.

Los contoneos, las vueltas, la proximidad, como las manos resbalaban en el otro, como aquel guarro susurraba al oído de su novia, aprovechando como esta se apartaba el pelo en el movimiento más sexy que nunca le había visto, mientras la espalda de una y el pecho del otro parecían unirse a fuego.

_Devórame otra vez, ven devórame otra vez_

_Ven castígame con tus deseos más_

_Que mi amor lo guarde para ti_

Brittany entendía la letra, tantos años en su casa habían acabado por darle un dominio del español bastante grande, y que supiese lo que aquel tío le estaba diciendo la había llevado a estar tentada de hacer que Miguel no hablase más durante un par de semanas; adiós a todo razonamiento básico, era un amigo de su hermano, lo conocía desde antes de echar a andar y el chico no sabía que la rubia tenía pareja, nada de eso llegó a la mente de Santana, o si llegó pronto lo reemplazó algo más relevante: Un sobón estaba comiéndole la oreja a su novia. No iba a quedarse de pie mirando aquello.

Obligándose a controlarse para no dar un espectáculo, uno que además a Britt no le gustaría, avanzó hasta ellos con la idea de pedirle a su novia que hablasen un minuto para poder disculparse; pero su buena voluntad desapareció al acercarse. Miguel hizo girar a Brittany y sin contener ya sus manos, que acabaron en sitios que no eran su espalda, le cantó, haciendo que Santana se preguntase si el mundo era un glee club gigantesco, a milímetros de su boca.

_Hasta en sueños he creído tenerte devorándome_

_Y he mojando mis sabanas blancas recordándote_

- Vas a comerte las sábanas cerdo – dijo Santana con fiereza, cogiendo a Brittany con cuidado por un brazo para apartarla y empujando al chico – Y luego más a mojarlas de verdad, porque voy a darte semejante patada en los huevos que no podrás controlar tus esfínteres.

Que Miguel se sorprendió con su llegada, y sobretodo con como había llegado, fue más que obvio, pero antes de que le diese tiempo a decir nada fue Brittany la que se soltó de la mano de Santana con un gesto brusco.

- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? – le dijo molesta.

- Britt, ¿podemos hablar un minuto? – toda la rabia de su voz desapareció para dejar paso a su tono más dulce y menos oído por nadie, a excepción de la persona que tenía enfrente, y para cuando acabó la frase casi era un ruego – Por favor.

- No.

Fue una palabra, pero el tono frío y vacío en que su novia acababa de dirigirse a ella dolió tanto como cuando su abuela la había echado de casa con palabras mucho menos amables.

- ¿No? – preguntó confusa.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Vas a pedirme perdón? – quiso saber la chica y Santana, no sabiendo si temer o esperanzarse, solo pudo asentir – No quiero que me lo pidas.

- Pero yo necesito hacerlo – insistió la latina con un hilo de voz.

- Pero yo ya no quiero oírte Santana.

Santana, ahí estaba, su nombre entero, la prueba de que Sam tenía razón, había llegado tarde, y realmente no podía culparla, por una razón u otra siempre tenía a Brittany esperando; pero ahora no iba a amedrentarse.

- Sé que estás enfadada, y lo entiendo… - empezó.

- No estoy enfadada, nunca me enfado contigo; el problema es que ya no puedo estar más triste.

Santana juró entre dientes, odiándose por haber llevado a Brittany a aquello, por ver a aquellos ojos perder el brillo de nuevo y retener las lágrimas.

- Y yo no puedo sentirme peor por haberte puesto triste Britt – le dijo alzando la mano para acariciar su mejilla, pero sin conseguirlo ya que la chica se apartó de ella para que no llegase a tocarla. Y Santana lo supo, así se sentía uno cuando se le rompía el corazón después de haber sido feliz; así debía de haberse sentido Brittany – Britt por favor…

- No – repitió la chica segura, echando a andar hacia donde sus amigos estaban, como si allí fuese a estar más segura, mientras Miguel las seguía – ¿No lo ves? Solo nos hacemos daño. Yo quiero quererte delante de todo el mundo – dijo en voz baja, sin querer que la latina se enfrentase a lo que no era capaz a pesar de todo – y tú no puedes hacerlo. Que yo lo quiera te hace daño a ti, y yo no quiero eso, y que tú no quieras me hace daño a mí. Y duele tanto que ya no siento nada más, necesito que deje de doler.

- Britt, escúchame, no voy a volver a hacerte daño porque…

- No podemos seguir así – la cortó la rubia de nuevo – Es como cuando parece que Lord va a dejar de comerse los donuts cuando no lo veo, me pongo contenta porque adelgazará y estará más sano, pero luego vuelve a hacerlo. Y es más triste, porque me había ilusionado pensando que ya no pasaría más.

Allí estaba, su relación resumida en una metáfora que incluía a un gato, y lo peor es que no podía ser una metáfora mejor.

Miguel, ajeno al porqué de la discusión aprovechó el silencio para pedirle a Brittany de nuevo que volviesen a la pista, y cuando esta asintió la impotencia de Santana fue tanta que hizo algo que jamás había hecho, por primera vez en si vida le levantó la voz a Brittany.

- ¿Y cómo yo te decepciono vas a esconderte con este? – le dijo antes de poder contenerse, arrepintiéndose al segundo de haberlo hecho; y por lo visto aquella noche iba a ser la primera vez que pasasen muchas cosas:

- Ahora sí que estoy enfadada – respondió Brittany girándose a mirarla, y aquellos ojos, por una vez, fulminaron.

- Pues imagínate como estoy yo, viéndote con todos esos tíos, bailando con ellos, riendo con ellos; ¡viendo como te tiran los tejos! – gritó de vuelta la latina.

- ¿Querías que acabase llorando? ¿Preferías que me fuese a casa a comer helado abrazada a Lord? Porque he tenido que hacerlo ya varias veces, y varias veces por ti – le respondió Brittany, apretando los puños para intentar dejar de temblar, sorprendida por aquella sensación que la estaba consumiendo y que la estaba llevando a hablar a gritos – Además, ¡tú misma dijiste que estaba soltera!

- ¡Quiero que me escuches un momento! – pidió Santana desesperada.

- ¿Para qué? Yo siempre te escucho San, siempre te escucho, es problema es que luego nunca dices las palabras en voz alta. Y no soy tan tonta como la gente cree, sé que no podemos seguir siempre así…

- Tú no eres tonta – aseguró la morena colándose en lo que le estaba diciendo.

- … no se quiere así. Se quiere de verdad, sin vergüenza y sin miedo, aunque cueste, porque querer es lo más importante. Se quiere sin que importe lo que los demás piensen, y a mi me da igual quererte en voz baja – le dijo acercándose a ella y bajando la voz para que nadie que no supiese que eran, hasta aquel momento, pareja lo descubriese – pero esto es tan grande que ya no se puede. Y si a ti te hace daño decirlo, pues no se dice, pero luego no te enfades conmigo.

- No estoy enfadada contigo – aseguró la chica intentando digerir todo lo que le acababa de decir.

- Me has gritado San, y yo te he gritado a ti – insistió la rubia – y sé que las discusiones son normales, pero no por esto. No quiero hacerte más daño, ni que me lo hagas, así que es mejor…

Santana no quiso escuchar el final de aquella frase, no quería escuchar como Brittany la dejaba, sin tan siquiera decir las palabras del todo para no traicionar su deseo de que aquella gente no lo supiese, porque si escuchaba como Brittany la dejaba poco más podría hacer que atragantarse con las lágrimas.

- Para – le pidió llevando una mano a su boca – Me da igual decirlo, me da igual gritarlo, solo me he asustado, esta gente me conoce desde que era pequeña, conoce a mi abuela, era una revelación completamente nueva…

- Siempre habrá gente nueva San, vayamos a donde vayamos, siempre habrá gente nueva – le dijo Brittany, y por como apartó su mano de ella supo que estaba a punto de apartarse del todo, del todo y para siempre. Miró de nuevo a Sam, que como el resto de sus amigos se había visto obligado a contemplar la escena y guardaba silencio, y cuando el chico la miró y asintió, con los brazos alrededor de su recién recuperada novia lo supo: aquel era el momento de ganarse a su chica.

- Espera aquí – le pidió a Brittany – espera aquí un minuto y te prometo que será la última vez que te haga esperar.

Cuando por fin le asintió poco convencida se puso en marcha, pero antes giró de nuevo, justo a tiempo de ver a Miguel acercándose a ella, suponía que dispuesto a consolarla por la discusión con su amiga:

- Aparta tus pezuñas de ella – lo advirtió antes de llamar a la cabina del dj, cerca de la que estaban, para que la dejasen pasar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>Una semana más aquí estamos, y como siempre lo primero es daros las gracias por todos los reviews y comentarios que vais dejando a los que os gusta la historia, y pediros que por favor no dudéis en seguir haciéndolo, que hace mucha ilusión y ayuda mucho.

Creo que este capítulo era el que muchos estabais esperando, por Sam y Mercedes, y, sobretodo, por Santana, que por cierto os diré que es un placer ver que la historia Brittana os está gustando porque es la que más me ha costado de todo el fic, así que estoy incluso más ansiosa que de costumbre por saber que os ha parecido.

¿La reconciliación Samcedes ha estado a la altura? ¿Entendéis un poco más a Santana? ¿Os ha parecido bien la reacción de Britt? ¿Sorprendidos por el momento Rachel Berry acude al rescate? Comentad, todo esto y lo que queráis, y, una vez más, muchísimas gracias por compartir esta historia conmigo ^^

**Canciones: **_No me ames _(versión salsa) de Marc Anthony y Jennifer López (Canción que bailan Quinn y Rachel)

_Devórame otra vez _(versión salsa) de Lalo Rodríguez (Canción que está bailando Brittany cuando Santana se acerca)

Nos vemos la semana que viene en **_Es por amor_**, ya solo nos quedan tres :)

Deb


	5. Es por amor

**Disclaimer: Volvemos a lo de siempre, ¿quien se parece a una bolita de billar? ¡Ryan! ¿Quien lo hace más a Rapunzal que a una bola? ¡Deb! (Tengo que empezar a hacer disclaimers más decentes)**

* * *

><p><em>Aviso: Ya sabéis, las canciones que aparezcan a lo largo del capítulo están en la nota de autor<em>

* * *

><p><em>Realmente cada capítulo es para todos vosotros, pero este quiero dedicarlo en especial a SoyRoss_ que capítulo a capítulo me regala sus reacciones y sus emociones, y con sus comentarios, y todos los que me dejáis, es como revivir la magia de la historia desde el principio. Así que muchísimas gracias.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>MIENTRAS SUENE LA MÚSICA<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Es por amor<strong>

- ¿Qué hace? – preguntó Kurt asustado - ¿No irá a…? ¡Santana! – gritó mientras salía detrás de ella a la carrera, arrastrando a Mike con él ya que era al que tenía más cerca.

- Necesito un mimo – musitó Brittany; y al momento Blaine se acercó para abrazarla, cosa que la rubia le agradeció con una sonrisa.

- Yo podría… - empezó a decir Miguel.

- No, tú no podrías – lo cortó Sam con tono seco, ganándose que su novia levantase los ojos al techo mientras se echaba a reír - ¿Qué? – le preguntó con una sonrisa estrechándola.

- Nada, que te quiero – le respondió ella dándole un beso rápido.

- ¿Qué nos perdemos? – preguntó Quinn con tono cantarín a su espalda, aunque la última palabra se le atravesó y esta vez no porque no fuese capaz de pronunciarla, sino porque casi se había caído al suelo.

Todos se giraron a mirarla y se encontraron con que la rubia había llegado a la espalda de Rachel, literalmente a la espalda de Rachel, con los brazos rodeando su cuello y las piernas dobladas para que no llegasen a tocar el suelo, se había dejado llevar por la morena que inclinada y ocupada en sujetarla por la cintura no podía dejar de reír a pesar del esfuerzo.

- Ha perdido una apuesta – les explicó la rubia con rapidez y sin dejar de reír.

- Perdón, perdón – consiguió articular Rachel conocedora, ahora, de que le estaba haciendo cosquillas al sujetarla para dejarla en el suelo, aunque el viaje debía de haberle pasado factura de nuevo al equilibrio de Quinn, ya que siguió abrazándose a sus hombros para mantenerse de pie a su espalda.

- Pues si que estás bien hoy rubia – rió Puck mientras bebía de su cerveza.

- No le hables Puckerman – lo cortó Rachel recordando de pronto su enfado – No me hables, directamente no hables.

- Pero Barbra… - protestó el chico.

- ¡Que no hables! – gritó Rachel señalándolo con el índice.

- ¿Qué ha hecho? – preguntó Sam contra el pelo de Mercedes tras darle un beso en la cabeza.

- Nada… - respondió la chica con ironía – Acompañar a Quinn al baño y bajar sin ella porque tenía prisa; ya te puedes imaginar para que.

- ¡Puck! – lo reprendió el rubio.

- Tío, me esperaban tres potenciales conquistas – se justificó el judío.

- Y tristemente vas a acabar la noche con la de siempre… - le dijo Tina ganándose que todos rompiesen a reír al entenderla; todos menos el aludido que la miró confuso.

- Dice con esta – le espetó Quinn cogiéndole la mano derecha y pasándosela por delante de la cara, cara que pronto se giró ofendida.

- ¿Qué te he dicho? – le recordó Rachel feroz – Pues callado.

Todos rieron menos Brittany, que abrazada a Blaine, sonriéndole a Quinn y Rachel, que aunque desconocedoras de lo que habían pasado le habían sonreído con cariño al ver su cara de tristeza, y sujeta a la mano de Mercedes mientras agradecía la caricia que la de Sam estaba dejando en su espalda, intentaba no esperanzarse demasiado con lo que estaba a punto de pasar y no había dicho una palabra. No sabía que iba a hacer Santana, pero dudaba de que aquello marcase la diferencia.

Aún así agradecía que Tina hubiese atravesado su pequeña presencia delante de Miguel, todo lo estirada que podía estar y con los brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre el pecho; se había refugiado en el baile para huir del dolor, y pretendía seguir haciéndolo, en el baile y en sus amigos, pero no de la manera en la que el chico había terminado por ofrecerle.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Kurt y Mike habían seguido a la latina a la cabina del dj, y el primero miraba horrorizado como la morena tras saludar al chico que pinchaba aquella noche le pedía un favor ante el que este no sabía como responder.<p>

- Santana por favor, es una discoteca, no un karaoke, céntrate – le pidió tirando de su brazo para sacarla de allí.

- Estoy centrada, estoy muy centrada – le respondió intentando soltarse de él – Kurt no me hagas soltarte un buen golpe, porque no quiero.

- Mike haz algo – le pidió Kurt al asiático.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó confuso el chico – Realmente me parece buena idea – reconoció encogiéndose de hombros – Y Britt se lo merece.

- Menos mal que alguno piensa – dijo Santana arisca pero con una sonrisa que el chico supo reconocer como su manera de darle las gracias.

- Eso también es verdad… - murmuró Kurt – Porque te has lucido.

- ¡Intento arreglarlo! – chilló la latina – Pero tú, y este – añadió señalando al dj con enfado – insistís en joderme el plan.

- ¿Mike y yo nos lanzamos a por él y tú a por el micro? – propuso el chico con una mirada siniestra.

- Menudos dos estáis hechos – río Mike – parecéis salidos del Padrino. Hola, soy Mike – dijo acercándose al dj estrechándole la mano antes de repetirle toda la historia que Santana le había contado, pero mucho más calmado.

- ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho así? – sonrió el chico cuando el asiático acabó de contárselo - ¿Qué canción quieres busque? – le preguntó a la morena.

Nada más oírlo, y sin pensar lo que estaba haciendo, Santana no pudo contenerse y los arrastró a él y a Mike a un abrazo.

Mientras la latina y su nuevo mejor amigo buscaban entre los discos el que les hacía falta, los dos chicos volvieron junto a sus amigos, Mike se acercó a Tina, ayudándola a acabar de bloquear el camino de Miguel y cuando Kurt apareció dando saltitos al lado del Blaine Brittany se apartó de él para dejarle sitio al chico con una sonrisa. En el mismo momento Mercedes se apartó de Sam lo suficiente como para quedar abrazada a él por un costado, y el chico tiró de la rubia para abrazarla con el brazo que le había quedado libre.

Con una sonrisa triste la chica se refugió en su pecho y al notar como su amigo dejaba un beso en su cabeza, y como Mike le apretaba la mano para darle ánimos no pudo contener la lágrima que rodó por su mejilla, y que Mercedes se apresuró a limpiar con dulzura.

- ¡La mato! – chilló de pronto Quinn a quien, junto a Rachel, Kurt acababa de poner al corriente de lo que había pasado – Bueno, vas a tener que ser mi cánplice Rach, porque sola hoy no puedo.

- No puedes pronunciar cómplice – rió Kurt – No creo que puedas perpetrar en asesinato.

- ¡Esa palabra la has usado a posta! - protestó la chica – Pero no, no puedo, por eso voy a llevar ayuda; además, Rach es pequeñita, contamos con el efecto sorpresa.

Y con aquella frase, dicha con completa seriedad, por fin Brittany acompañó a sus amigos en las risas.

Aunque en cuanto uno de los focos de la discoteca giró e iluminó a Santana en lo alto de la cabina del dj, dejó de reír de nuevo.

- Buenas noches – saludó la latina micrófono en mano – Siento tener que molestaros pero… - los murmullos de protesta de media discoteca empezaron a oírse por encima de su voz así que sin dudarlo les grito - ¡Callaos! ¡Que os calléis! Muchas gracias - continuó con un bufido cuando las voces bajaron lo suficiente ante su mirada asesina – Solo voy a robaros unos minutos; este noche le he… joder esto se me da de pena, he hecho algo imperdonable a la persona más importante de mi vida, y aunque esto no será suficiente como para compensárselo, espero que si lo sea para que me deje empezar a hacerlo lo que me queda de vida.

La gente no podía saberlo, pero si se había cogido al micrófono con las dos manos había sido para intentar dejar de temblar, para intentar que la voz le saliese segura, pero el ver a Brittany acurrucada en Sam y la sonrisa de ánimo del chico cogió valor, aquello era por Britt.

Antes de seguir hablando vio a Quinn hacer un gesto, dándole a entender que más tarde la degollaría y no pudo evitar una sonrisa nerviosa que intentó esconder.

- Quiero dedicarle esta canción a mi novia, Britt-Britt sé que puede ser tarde, pero hoy me han dicho que cuando te decides a hacer algo no hay mejor momento que ese, y yo me he decidido a ser valiente por nosotras, y a intentar merecerte; aunque sé que nunca lo haré. Yo soy un completo desastre, pero espero que aún puedas querer a este desastre.

Antes de acobardarse, de dejar que el hecho de haberse expuesto en voz alta la intimidase o de que la vergüenza volviese a hacer mella en ella se giró para asentirle al dj; aquello era por Britt e iba a hacerlo porque quería hacerlo, porque no se avergonzaba de quererla y necesitaba que le quedase claro; así que tras coger aire empezó a cantar sin despegar sus ojos de ella:

_Si mi mundo se convierte en pesadilla_

_de pronto llegas tú a iluminar mi vida_

_eres la luz que alumbra mi cielo_

_eres el amor que alivia mis tormentos_

_y tus besos son como la aurora del amanecer_

_suave y dulce como la miel_

Nada más empezar a cantar la gente había empezado a hablar, señalándola, murmurando sobre lo que hacía allí arriba, pero mirando a Brittany y a la pequeñísima sonrisa que había esbozado encontró la fuerza y las ganas para cantar sin que nada más le importase. Había escogido una de las canciones favoritas de su madre, una que siempre le había recordado a su novia pero nunca había tenido el valor de cantarle, para mostrarse tan vulnerable a ella como aquella letra confirmaba que lo era. Brittany era todo aquello y más, ella era lo único que la había mantenido en pie en sus peores momentos, lo que había iluminado su oscuridad, y sabía que se habría quedado hundida en ella si no fuese por la luz de su novia, por la luz y por aquella mano que jamás la había soltado.

Incluso cuando ella misma se había mostrado reticente a cogerla.

Cuando todo había pasado, cuando había salido en las noticias, cuando su abuela la había echado de casa, cuando su vida se había vuelto un infierno, lo había soportado porque una sonrisa de Brittany lo hacía todo mejor, porque cada miedo y cada dolor palidecía con lo que sentía cada vez su novia la besaba.

Porque cuando se despertaba por las noches angustiada, recién salida de una pesadilla que no tenía nada de imaginaria, cuando en sueños escuchaba de nuevo las palabras de su abuela tan solo tenía que descolgar el teléfono y fuese la hora que fuese Britt la recibía con un "Sanny yo te voy a querer siempre, y ella todavía te quiere"

Brittany era la luz que guiaba su vida, por muy cursi o ñoño que sonase, y aunque jamás se lo había dicho con aquellas palabras esperaba que ahora lo entendiese, porque el día que la dejase no podría combatir las sombras que traería la oscuridad.

_Quiero volver a enredarme_

_en el tierno calor de tu ser_

_Quiero gritarle a los cuatro vientos_

_que me enamoré_

_quiero alimentar mi alma_

_con las ansias de tu piel_

Brittany no pudo contener más las lágrimas, pero ahora ya no eran de tristeza, era de algo más, eran por aquel sentimiento que no tenía palabras para describir al oír como Santana reconocía en voz alta que la quería. Había empezado a luchar con las lágrimas nada más oír su voz entonar las primeras palabras, pero cuando la escuchó cantar que quería gritar a los vientos que estaba enamorada de ella, con una mano sobre el corazón, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas por fin cayesen.

Llevaba enamorada de Santana tanto tiempo como podía recordar, antes y todo de saber lo que era enamorarse; puede que cuando era más pequeña no supiese lo que sentía, pero desde niña había sentido que siempre quería tener a la morena su lado. Había sido ella la primera en cogerla de la mano, la primera en demostrar que le hacía falta, la primera en reconocer de aquella manera sutil que la quería siempre con ella.

Quería muchas cosas con ella, quería ese siempre, quería dejar que el tiempo pasase hasta ser su mujer algún día, quería una mini-San a la que enseñarle a bailar, y a la que prohibirle insultar en español, quería discutir con ella cuando Lord se metiese en su cama, suya de las dos, cuando acabasen viviendo juntas, quería poder acompañarla a conocer a su abuela como su novia algún día, quería todo lo que llegase, y quería besarla mientras se abrazaban bailando en aquella pista.

Pero aquella noche de verdad había sentido que no podía ser la única que luchase por ello delante de todo el mundo, y cuando pensaba que iba a perderla de verdad, allí estaba su Sanny, cantándole para hacerle saber lo que no era capaz de decir de otra manera. Y como cuando le había cantado _Songbird_ ahora no veía nada más que ella, aunque estuviesen rodeadas de gente sus miradas no podían apartarse la una de la otra, como aquella otra vez, como había sido siempre.

Y mientras sonreía recordando lo que le había dicho antes de cantar le dio la razón, a pesar de que hubiese llegado tarde, a pesar de todo el daño y los errores, cada momento en que estuviesen dispuestas a quererse por encima de todo sería su momento.

_Quiero saborear tu cuerpo_

_como la fruta del placer_

_Quiero respirar el aire_

_que transita por tu ser_

_Quiero dibujar mis sueños_

_con el suave pincel_

_de tu querer_

_Eres la inspiración_

_en tiempo de desolación_

_y es tu mirada que atraviesa mi verdad_

_que seria de mi vida sin tu amor_

_a tu lado quiero estar_

_por siempre corazón_

_y tus besos son como la aurora del amanecer_

_suave y dulce como la miel_

A medida que iba cantando iba viendo como la sonrisa de Brittany se hacía más y más grande, y aunque no dejaba de llorar sus ojos volvían a brillar de nuevo y aquello hizo que se le saltasen a ella las lágrimas. Tal y como decía la canción aquella mirada la atravesaba, atravesaba su verdad dándole todo el sentido a su vida, sus mentiras, echándolas a bajo con un solo parpadeo, a su corazón, contrayéndolo cuando la veía nublada por las lágrimas y acelerándolo cuando brillaba, como ahora mismo.

Una vez le había dicho a Brittany que mirarla a los ojos era como mirar un cielo de primavera sin nubes. No había pensado decirlo en voz alta, se le había escapado antes de darse cuenta de ello, y cuando la rubia se había ruborizado dándole las gracias había salido del parque corriendo avergonzada hasta llegar a casa.

Al día siguiente Brittany no había sacado el tema, la había recibido con una sonrisa como siempre y al ver que no tenía que afrontar lo que había dicho se había relajado; Brittany miraba más allá de su coraza, más allá de la dura Santana López, ella veía a la chica que había bajo todo aquello y nunca la había forzado a mostrarles a los demás lo que no quería, siempre le había dado un lugar feliz y seguro en el que estar. Siempre se había dado ella.

Se daba incluso de maneras que no sabía; porque había elegido aquella canción por algo, porque cada frase parecía pensada por ella hacia la rubia. Desde la parte en la que comparaba sus besos con el amanecer, porque aquello era lo que muchas veces le había dado fuerzas para levantarse por las mañanas, hasta la que decía que sus sueños iban dictados por su querer, porque en más de una ocasión solo había sido capaz de dormir recordando que Brittany la quería.

Sonriéndole comenzó a bajar a las escaleras hasta llegar de nuevo a la pista, y se acercó a ella hasta acabar por cantarle a un par de metros, dispuesta a encontrarse con las risas de sus amigos, pero recibida solo por miradas orgullosas y felices, destacando por encima de todas ellas la de su Britt-Britt.

_Quiero volver a enredarme_

_en el tierno calor de tu ser_

_Quiero gritarle a los cuatro vientos_

_que me enamoré_

_quiero alimentar mi alma_

_con las ansias de tu piel_

_Quiero saborear tu cuerpo_

_como la fruta del placer_

_Quiero respirar el aire_

_que transita por tu ser_

_Quiero dibujar mis sueños_

_con el suave pincel_

_de tu querer_

_Como la luna jamás sería tan bella_

_si las estrellas no alumbraran su hermosura_

_así sería mi vida sin tu amor_

_triste y a oscuras desiertas en las penumbras_

Tras repetir el estribillo, agradeciendo los sutiles coros que sus amigas habían añadido a la canción, dio un pasó más y extendió la mano en un ruego silencioso que Brittany entendió y, aún acurrucada en el abrazo de Sam, atendió alargando su brazo para dejar que la latina sujetase su mano. Y estrechándola con fuerza Santana le cantó la siguiente estrofa, intentando que entendiese toda la verdad que iban en aquellas palabras, lo vacía que sería su vida sin ella, lo inservible e inútil que sería sin ella. Lo completamente devastada que un día se quedaría si daba por rendida con ella.

Y dada la forma en que Brittany le devolvió el apretón supo que si lo había entendido.

Solo le quedaba una estrofa más y decidido cambiarla, porque aunque perderse por las curvas y los recovecos del cuerpo de Brittany era su pasatiempo favorito sentía la necesidad de volver a decirle, a ella y al mundo, que no podía estar más enamorada:

_Quiero volver a enredarme_

_en el tierno calor de tu ser_

_Quiero gritarle a los cuatro vientos_

_que me enamoré_

_quiero alimentar mi alma_

_con las ansias de tu piel_

Dijo la última palabra y aunque la vergüenza le pedía bajar la mirada al suelo no lo hizo, se obligó a no apartar la mirada de los ojos de Brittany y esperar su reacción a aquellas palabras que jamás había tenido el valor que decir y había tenido que terminar cantando para poder reconocer.

* * *

><p>No habían pasado siquiera dos segundos y Santana se había puesto tan nerviosa que el micrófono estaba a punto de resbalarle de entre las manos, no podía dejar de mirar a la rubia y aunque pudiese no sabía si sería muy buena idea, porque sentía que estaba a punto de irse al suelo; Brittany seguía mirándola con una sonrisa pero sin decir nada y de pronto… de pronto ya no podía caer al suelo porque había subido al cielo.<p>

En dos pasos Britt había cubierto la distancia entre ellas y la había arrastrado al beso más sentido que jamás le habían dado; la rubia había hundido una mano en su melena para hacerla levantar la cara y se había lanzado a su boca como si necesitase aquel beso más que respirar. Santana trastabilló ante la sorpresa, pero la mano de Brittany en su cintura la sostuvo al instante y aprovechó para acercarla más y pronto la latina le cogió el ritmo a aquel beso que había temido no saborear nunca.

No supo quien le sacó el micrófono de entre las manos, pero lo agradeció, porque así tuvo las dos manos libres para enlazarlas en la nuca de Brittany, al principio de la noche lo que pensase todo el mundo la había hecho cometer un grave error, ahora el mundo podía irse a la mierda porque su mundo, lo que más le importaba, estaba dándole aire de nuevo. Ahora ya podía respirar, aunque no tenía pensado hacerlo en un buen rato.

Había sido Brittany quien la había besado, había sido Brittany quien había pedido, o más bien exigido, paso a su boca y era Brittany quien la había abrazado con tantas ganas que sus pies estaban ahora a centímetros del suelo; y por una vez, la primera de la que sería una lista infinita, no tuvo miedo de coger el testigo de algo que la rubia hubiese empezado.

Hundió las manos en la melena de Brittany, sosteniéndola contra ella como si temiese que de pronto se fuese a dar cuenta de que la persona a la que estaba besando no se lo merecía, como si aquel beso fuese la energía que la mantenía en pie, como todas y cada una de las veces que la besaba con esas ganas en privado, y como ya jamás volvería a reprimirlo en público.

Había sido su novia la que había dado aquel paso, pero sus ganas eran igual de arrolladoras y quería dejárselo claro así que pronto su lengua presentó batalla, teniendo tantas ganas de besar como de ser besada y ya ningunas de contenerlo por nadie. Los pies de Santana volvieron al suelo, y en el mismo momento la mano de Britt fue a la parte más estrecha de su espalda, para retenerla contra ella de la misma manera, en el mismo movimiento que Santana había emulado por la misma razón.

De pronto una de las lágrimas, desde hacía unos minutos de alegría, de Britt cayó en la mejilla de la latina, quien sin dejar besarla o romper la distancia en lo más mínimo llevó las manos a sus mejillas para secárselas; y de golpe, perdida en el beso, en la sensación y en la manera en que el corazón de Brittany latía tuvo que separarse sobrecogida para mirarla con una sonrisa.

Era suya. Era mutuo. Y jamás volvería a ser un secreto.

- Gano yo – comentó la rubia dándole un breve beso más, haciendo referencia a su pequeño juego, la primera que tuviese que apartarse de la otra para coger aire perdía, aunque su castigo solía ser un beso a mayores, eso o tener que levantarse a por la merienda si estaban pasando la tarde en casa de alguna.

- Contigo siempre gano yo Britt – le aseguró mientras se abrazaba a ella, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, no importándole que la viesen refugiarse en los brazos de su novia – Te quiero.

- Hasta las estrellas y de vuelta – susurró Brittany dejando un beso en su pelo, usando la misma frase que un día Santana le había dicho a ella cuando unos niños la habían hecho llorar en el colegio, la misma que la abuela de la latina decía siempre, porque afirmaba que todo amor cubría al menos esa distancia, y la misma que Brittany había tomado prestada desde entonces, la misma que siempre le arrancaba una sonrisa a Santana y en esta ocasión, después de la sonrisa llegó otro beso.

* * *

><p>- Bueno, bueno, bueno – habló el dj con el micrófono que Blaine le había devuelto – El amor es amor chicos, y cuando te llega no quieres perderlo; así que para Brittany y Santana y para todos los enamorados del local. Ahí va esto.<p>

Las primeras notas de una balada empezaron a inundar al local y poco a poco todas las parejas se sumaron al baile.

- Ha dicho todos los enamorados - dijo Blaine extendiéndole la mano a Kurt que la cogió sonrojado, mientras a su lado Mike y Tina ya estaban enredados en un beso mientras bailaban.

Brittany y Santana simplemente se habían abrazado para bailar, mientras seguían la música intercalándola con besos y palabras susurradas la una en la otra; mientras las miraba y sonreía Mercedes notó como Sam la soltaba y de pronto aparecía frente a ella, con la mano extendida y con una sonrisa torcida que le aceleró la respiración, sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- Solo quería decirte que esta noche estás preciosa – dijo el rubio recuperando las palabras con las que le había pedido su primer baile juntos - ¿Quieres bailar?

- Me encantaría – respondió la chica de la misma manera que lo había hecho meses atrás; y con una sonrisa cogió su mano de nuevo.

Mientras todos iban acompasando sus pasos con la melodía Rachel los miraba con una sonrisa soñadora, no entendía la letra para la música era suficiente para absorberla y por eso dio un respingo cuando escuchó a Quinn hablar en su oído.

- Rach, Rach, Rach – la apremió la rubia – Viene otra vez.

- Uff – resopló la judía al ver aparecer de nuevo al pretendiente de su amiga, con una sonrisa y directo hacia ellas y, preparándose para su llegada, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Quinn, cogiéndole las manos que descansaban cruzadas justo ante sus ojos.

- Parece que a tu acompañante le duelen los pies – rió el chico - ¿Qué me dices de ese baile?

- Se supone que es para los enamorados del local – le respondió Quinn con retintín.

- Por eso – asintió el chico – Y no estáis bailando, quiere decir que aún tengo alguna posibilidad.

- ¿Molesta? – preguntó Puck inclinándose para hablar en el otro oído de Rachel – Puedo ajustar cuentas con él fuera, Puckcilla siempre defiende a sus chicas.

- Lo tengo controlado – le siseó Rachel.

- ¿Seguro? Si alguien quiere hacerle otra Beth a la madre de mi hija sacó lo peor de mí.

- ¡Tú eres tonto! – no pudo evitar chillarle la judía, agradecida porque esa misma madre no lo hubiese oído, y recuperando un tono normal siguió hablando - Deja, no vaya a ser que de pronto te entre prisa; vete.

El chico le lanzó una última mirada de pena, pero al ver que no surtía efecto se alejó para invitar a una de las chicas con las que llevaba tonteando media noche a tomar algo en la barra.

- Entonces, ¿qué me dices rubia? – insistió el pretendiente de Quinn una vez más, pero antes de que a esta le diese tiempo a contestarle Rachel lo hizo con voz cortante:

- Es mi chica, no la tuya, y ya te ha dicho que no varias veces.

- Pero por lo visto no estáis enamoradas, no lo tengo todo perdido – insistió él con una sonrisa petulante – Si lo estuvieseis, sería un caballero y me retiraría.

Rachel sintió ganas de darle un buen puñetazo, aunque ella no era violenta, y nunca en su vida le había dado un puñetazo a nadie… ni a nada, pero la idea de hacerlo ahora era realmente tentadora. Al ver a Quinn en un apuro no había dudado en ir a sacarla de él, pero por alguna extraña razón le había sido mucho más fácil hacerlo escaleras arriba que allí, rodeada por todos sus amigos, y debería ser más fácil, porque ahora si pasaba algo estarían allí para ayudarlas.

- Poco tienes de caballero, mastodonte – lo increpó Quinn ya enfadada.

- Podría demostrártelo – le aseguró él – si me das la oportunidad.

Y con aquella frase, y sobretodo con la mirada lasciva que la había acompañado, todas las dificultades de Rachel desaparecieron.

- Sus oportunidades son mías, adiós – le dijo rotunda, y con la misma salió del abrazo de Quinn para poder tirar de ella, apartarla de aquel pesado tanto como consideró necesario y empezar a bailar con ella.

- Gracias – le susurró Quinn mientras rodeaba su cintura con los brazos.

- No ha sido nada, – le aseguró su amiga con una sonrisa – pero vas a tener que dejar que me apoye en ti, porque sí que me duelen los pies.

Con aquella frase las dos rieron, y tras que la rubia la hiciese apoyar la cabeza en su hombro siguieron bailando al mismo compás que el resto.

* * *

><p>Un metro más allá Sam y Mercedes bailaban casi de la misma manera, con la cabeza de la chica apoyada en el pecho del chico, más atenta a como latía su corazón que a nada, pero de pronto la levantó para mirarlo.<p>

- ¿Qué? – preguntó él con dulzura inclinándose a darle un beso.

- ¿Quieres cantar un dúo conmigo esta semana? Para la tarea del señor Schue – le pidió Mercedes acariciando su cuello, peinándole el pelo de la nuca con los dedos.

- Intenta impedírmelo – aseguró Sam.

- Escucha, no entendí del todo el principio, pero creo que tenemos la canción perfecta – y antes de que le diese tiempo a contestar llevó una mano a su boca para detenerlo y que, sin dejar de bailar, le prestase atención a la letra que estaba sonando:

_Love me now, come closer baby_

_**Ámame ahora, ven más cerca cariño**_

_Love me now, I wanna hear your voice calling my name_

_**Ámame ahora, quiero oír tu voz llamando mi nombre**_

_'Cause nothing feels the same when you're around me_

_**Porque nada se siente de la misma manera cuando tú estás cerca**_

_Love me now, we're here together_

_**Ámame ahora, estamos aquí juntos**_

_Love me now, tomorrow it will be a day too late_

_**Ámame ahora, mañana puede ser un día muy tarde**_

_I really need this love to change this fate_

_**Realmente necesito este amor para cambiar este destino**_

Y lo era, aquella canción parecía hecha para ellos, ambos había perdido partes del principio en español, pero habían entendido lo suficiente como saber que era un chico pidiéndole a una chica que lo amase, que dejase de tener miedo y le arreglase el corazón roto, algo que Sam había estado pidiendo meses. Y cuando la voz de la chica entraba era para asegurarle que lo haría, sin ninguna duda, que siempre estaría a su lado porque aquel amor era lo más grande, y aquello era lo que Mercedes quería dejarle claro, que lo amaba, con todo su ser y para siempre.

Y finalmente aquel estribillo en el que ambos pedían un amor que reafirmaban, lo mismo que ellos estaban haciendo. Aquella era su canción.

Sam le apartó la mano de su boca con delicadeza, con su atención repartida en la letra y en sus ojos y se inclinó con intención de besarla a modo de respuesta, aunque antes de hacerlo tomó prestada unas palabras de la canción:

_- Love me now, come closer baby…_

Y antes de que pudiese cantar nada más Mercedes lo calló, acercándose más tal y como le acababa de pedir, no pudiendo tener más ganas de concederle también la primera petición.

* * *

><p>Las canciones fueron cambiando pero lo que no cambió fue el agarre de Santana en Brittany, parecía que la latina tenía miedo de soltarla por si su novia recordaba todo lo que había sufrido aquella noche y decidía irse, pero según los minutos pasaban aquella sensación había desaparecido por completo, dejándole todo el protagonismo al deseo de tenerla cerca, tan cerca como fuese posible.<p>

- Chicas – las llamaron Mike y Tina apareciendo a su lado – Chicas – insistieron un poco más fuerte.

- Perdón, – dijó Britt girándose a mirarlos – no os estaba haciendo caso.

- Ya lo vemos, – rió Mike – no os preocupéis; Tina no puede con los pies, y Kurt tiene que madrugar para ir a ver a su abuela, así que nosotros nos vamos ya.

- Bueno entonces… - empezó a decir Santana.

- Entonces – la interrumpió Tina – Mike nos lleva a casa, incluida a mí, Sam y Mercedes no saben que nos vamos para que no puedan protestar, creo que agradecerán que les dejemos la casa para ellos.

- ¡Que buena idea! – exclamó Brittany dando un aplauso acompañado de un saltito.

- Ha sido de Kurt – reconoció el asiático señalando con un gesto de cabeza al chico que, junto con su novio, se había acercado a la mesa para recoger las chaquetas y el bolso de Tina.

- Mi pequeño Michael Corleone – murmuró Santana en referencia a la broma que antes había compartido, y la risa que Mike y ella compartieron la cortó un quejido de Brittany.

- ¡Oh no! – exclamó la rubia – Como íbamos a dormir con Mercy no traje las llaves de casa, y Lord está gordo, pero no tanto como para que yo coja por su puerta.

- Tú duermes conmigo Britt-Britt – le aseguró su novia pasando un brazo por su cintura.

- Puck se ha ido, no tengo claro con quien, y no quiero saberlo – las informó Mike, consiguiendo que esbozasen la misma mueca que disgusto que él y Tina habían puesto.

- Eso nos deja a Rachel y Quinn – dijo Tina girándose para buscar a las chicas, que parecían demasiado ocupadas averiguando cual de las dos podía dar más vueltas seguidas para preocuparse de nada más.

- Ai Señor… ¿el Hobbit va pedo? – se sorprendió Santana.

- La última vez que hablé con ella no; – le respondió Tina – Quinn seguía eso sí, y Rachel se estaba encargando de que un pesado la dejase en paz.

- Ahora va a ser SuperHobbit – rió Santana entre dientes, incapaz de disimular su felicidad – No os preocupéis, los Samcedes pueden dejarnos en casa a las cuatro.

La pareja asintió y tras compartir abrazos y despedidas se fueron apalabrando volver allí cuando tuviesen oportunidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>Pues aquí estamos, capítulo 5 y solo quedan dos más para el final, espero que os haya gustado, haber estado a la altura de lo que las Brittana esperabais, que sé que lleváis unos cuantos capítulos esperando esto, y del resto. Algunos habéis comentado que esperabais tener más Samcedes en este capítulo, espero que sus momentos hayan compensado su menor aparición en el anterior, y por supuesto tendrán más en los siguientes capítulos.

Siento el retraso en la publicación del capítulo, pero me fue imposible publicarlo ayer, así que me disculpo y sin más tardanza os dejo esto. Cualquier cosa que queráis decir, por favor, dadle a _Review this chapter_, ya sabéis que sean cuales sean vuestros comentarios me alegran el día, y estoy realmente ansiosa de saber que opinión os ha merecido este capítulo así que... el botoncito está ahí abajo ^^

**Canciones:** _Quiero _de Jerry Rivera (canción que Santana le canta a Brittany)

_Ámame _de Alexandre Pires y Kelly Clarkson (canción que bailan y se cantan Sam y Mercedes)

Nos vemos la semana que viene en _De imprevistos y sorpresas_, el penúltimo capítulo :)

Deb


	6. De imprevistos y sorpresas

**Disclaimer: Ryan y yo tenemos algo en común, los dos queremos algo del otro, él mi pelo y yo su serie. En otras palabras, que nada de esto, que os suene de ver en imágenes, es mío.**

* * *

><p><em>Aviso: como siempre las canciones que aparezcan en el capítulo estarán al final de la nota de autor<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>MIENTRAS SUENE LA MÚSICA<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: De imprevistos y sorpresas<strong>

- Se le han pasado todos muy bien Sanny – le dijo su novia dándole un beso en la mejilla – Y gracias a ti.

- Menos tú – respondió la chica.

- Yo no podía ser más feliz – le aseguró la rubia con una sonrisa - ¿Bailas otra canción conmigo?

- Todas las que suenen – aseguró la morena antes de hacerla girar y conseguir que riese encantada, y cuando la tuvo enfrente le cantó en un susurro la primera frase de la canción que había empezado a sonar – _Yo no sé como fue que yo me enamoré…_

- Yo sí, pero la lista es muy larga y sin verla me voy a dejar cosas – le respondió Britt con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tienes una lista? – preguntó intrigada y emocionada Santana.

- Puede – le dijo arrastrando la palabra – Pero no te la voy a dejar ver así como así.

- Me la ganaré – respondió la latina convencida acariciándole la espalda.

- ¿Y si la tiene guardada Lord? – cuestionó Brittany susurrándole al oído.

- Le compraré un quilo de sardinas, y se las limpiaré una por una para que las coma frescas – contestó con rapidez la chica haciendo sonreír a su novia, no habían pasado dos segundos cuando volvió a hablar – Britt, ¿por qué no…bailas?

- Estoy bailando – respondió la rubia.

- Pero no bailas bailas – intentó explicarse Santana sin dar con un modo mejor, pero cuando vio como su Britt bajaba la cabeza supo que la había entendido – Britt – le pidió haciendo que levantase la cabeza, empujando su barbilla con un dedo.

- Antes cuando bailé me miraron todos, incluso hicieron un círculo a mi alrededor – empezó a explicarse.

- Normal, ¿tú has visto como bailas cariño? – respondió la latina orgullosa.

- Pero no quiero que nos miren más, antes nos miraron mucho y sé que no te gusta – acabó por reconocer con timidez.

Santana no respondió, la cogió de la mano y la arrastró al medio y medio del local, donde casi no había espacio para moverse sino te lo hacías bailando; y antes de darle tiempo a que le preguntase que hacía habló:

- Que me miren, bueno realmente ni van a registrarme, porque solo tendrán ojos para ti, yo me pondré celosa y querré partirles la cara a unos cuantos, sobretodo a los que conozco porque me sé como se las gastan. Pero que miren, me da igual.

La rubia le respondió con un beso dulce y, aunque lo respondió de buena gana, pronto lo rompió.

- Baila Britt – le pidió, y tras conseguir un asentimiento con una sonrisa dejó que su novia la guiase en sus movimientos. Brittany tenía razón, no pasó mucho hasta que un pequeño grupo de gente se dispuso a su alrededor para mirarlas, pero a la latina no le preocupó, contaba con ello; cuando Brittany bailaba uno incluso dejaba de oír la música porque la manera en que se movía lo transmitía todo, e incluso acarreándola a ella como pareja de baile brillaba de la misma manera. Ver a la rubia bailar era ver magia, y sentimiento, y movimiento, ella se embobaba a menudo cuando la miraba moverse al ritmo de la música, era normal que el resto de la gente también lo hiciese.

Pero el verdadero motivo por el que no le importó es que ya le daba igual, siguiendo los pasos de Britt, con sus manos guiándola con caricias suaves, y viendo como aquellos ojos brillantes y felices no dejaban de mirarla le daba igual todo.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Sam y Mercedes estaban completamente aislados en su mundo, habían estado bailando y riendo con sus amigos pero cada vez que volvían a bailar juntos se perdían en su propio mundo.<p>

Las declaraciones se susurraban a media voz entre pasos y besos, mientras con cada minuto que pasaba se olvidaban más y más de donde estaban, llevaban tanto tiempo esperando a estar así que no eran conscientes de nada más, y tampoco querían serlo, todo lo que les importaba estaba al fin de vuelta en sus brazos.

Estaban tan pegados el uno al otro que para mirarlo a los ojos Mercedes tenía que levantar la cabeza, y lo hacía de vez en cuando para dedicarle alguna de las líneas de las canciones que entendía, intentando devolverle así la canción que él le había cantando, no porque tuviera que hacerlo, sino porque todo era poco para expresar como se sentía en aquel momento.

Estaba empezando a sentir demasiado, y de todas las maneras posibles, a la felicidad plena por su reconciliación se le había sumado algo más, con cada baile, con cada roce, con cada mirada se sentía arder un poco más, y podía asegurar, literalmente podía asegurarlo porque lo sentía, que a Sam le estaba pasando lo mismo.

Sin molestarse en echarse hacia atrás para mirarlo esta vez, pero poniéndose de puntillas para poder decírselo al oído le cantó parte de una estrofa de la canción que estaba sonando, y que los estaba ayudando a perderse en una pasión que también habían echado de menos.

_There is no other_

_**No hay ningún otro**_

_There is no other_

_**No hay ningún otro**_

_No other love can _

_**Ningún amor puede**_

_Take your place_

_**Ocupar tu lugar**_

Al acabar de decirlo le mordió con suavidad en lóbulo de la oreja mientras recorría su espalda con las manos, y en respuesta Sam buscó su boca para devorarla con ganas mientras sus manos se quedaban donde estaban, guiando los movimientos de sus caderas con sus dedos acariciando sus piernas, arrugando un poco la tela del vestido entre ellos.

* * *

><p>- Va a ser hora de iros, – les comentó Santana a su novia y sus dos amigas, con las que se habían reunido, a pocos metros de la pareja – antes de que Trouty acabe por hacer mujer a Aretha en los baños.<p>

- No creo que lleguen a los baños – dijo Quinn con la sinceridad apabullante que los restos de su borrachera le daban – hay muuuuchas escaleras, va a acabar haciéndolo contra una columna.

- No creo – contradijo Rachel que sostenía a la rubia por la cintura, preocupada por su equilibro y por el posible retorno de su insistente admirador – Sam y Mercedes tienen decoro y…

- Ganas, muchas ganas – dijo Britt completando la frase de la judía, que se había quedado con la boca abierta al ver como su amigo estrujaba algo más de la tela de la falda de su amiga en su puño, haciéndola subir hasta un punto preocupante, para luego decidir colar la mano bajo la tela para poder acariciar directamente su pierna.

- Y yo sin cámara… - murmuró Santana con una sonrisa y, tirando de la mano de su novia para que la siguiera, se acercó hasta ellos.

- ¿Ves? – le dijo Quinn a Rachel con una risa – No llegaban al baño.

- ¿Y si lo mantenemos para todos los públicos? – dijo Santana a modo de saludo separándoles las cabezas con la mano libre.

- Nos has colado en un local para mayores de dieciocho – le respondió Mercedes entrelazando sus manos en la nuca de Sam.

- Aún así pueden deteneros por escándalo público, – insistió la chica parando a Sam que de nuevo iba a besar a su novia – sobretodo si Trouty no quita la manita de donde la tiene.

- ¿En este rato que no te he visto te ha salido moral? – respondió el aludido dejando sus manos en lugares más castos, pero después de resbalar más hacia arriba la que tenía por debajo del vestido antes de sacarla de allí, haciendo que Mercedes diese un respingo – Mira que se te da bien estorbar.

- Nop – le respondió Quinn – No le ha salido moral porque tenías que haberla visto antes a ella.

- El caso – dijo la latina fulminando a su amiga con la mirada, cosa difícil porque su novia se había puesto a bailar sola cogida a su mano y eso la hacía sonreír – es que mejor nos vamos, es tarde, y vosotros necesitáis una habitación.

- ¿Y que hago con vosotras? ¿Os encierro en la de mis padres? – respondió Mercedes rodando los ojos.

- Yo duermo con San – anunció Brittany contenta levantando el brazo de su novia para girar bajo él.

- Y el resto ya se han ido – añadió Rachel intentando enarcar las cejas para lanzarles una mirada sugerente.

- Chicas – protestó Mercedes – no teníais que hacer eso.

- Y por eso no os preguntamos – la interrumpió Santana – Tú – dijo señalando a Sam – se supone que duermes con Mike, así que todo solucionado.

- Umm… todo no – dijo Quinn – Yo os quiero, y por lo tanto quiero a vuestra vida sexual – las palabras de la rubia provocaron semejante carcajada que tuvo que detenerse un instante.

- Hay que emborracharte más a menudo Q – rió Santana mientras Mercedes se escondía avergonzada en el pecho de Sam.

- Lo que decía, – continuó la rubia – yo no puedo ir a mi casa así, no si no quiero que mi madre me tenga rezando el roscario cuatro días.

- El rosario Quinnie – rió Mercedes.

- Pues con Sanny y conmigo mejor que no duermas – le dijo Brittany.

- Puedes dormir en mi casa – ofreció Rachel antes de que nadie añadiese nada al comentario de la rubia, y Sam lo estaba deseando para devolvérsela a la latina, pero al hablar la judía se limitó a sacarle la lengua, y en respuesta su amiga le dio un codazo.

- ¡Perfecto! – anunció Santana dejando su pelea con Sam y antes de que Quinn pudiese o no aceptar – La borracha duerme con el hobbit, Trouty y Aretha van a no dormir juntos y mi Britt-Britt conmigo, nos vamos.

- ¿Tú que sabes si vamos a dormir o no? – le pregunto el chico mientras se acercaban a la mesa a recoger sus cosas.

- Evans si después de todo hoy a la noche la dejas dormir, te reviento – le respondió ella con seriedad.

- Antes te quejabas de que nosotros patrocinábamos tu relación, y tú… ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo con la nuestra? – quiso saber Mercedes divertida antes de que su novio tuviese tiempo de decir nada.

- Preocuparme porque sea sana sexualmente, Sammy Junior tiene que estar que revienta – aseguró la latina sin cortarse lo más mínimo en mirar la entrepierna de su amigo, que tiró de su novia para colocarla frente a él y así taparle las vistas.

- ¿Pero su hermano no se llamaba Stevie? – preguntó Brittany confusa.

- Habla de otro Sammy Junior – explicó Quinn haciendo gestos con su dedo índice, y riendo al ver que Rachel ya parecía un tomate en aquel punto de la conversación.

- ¡Ahhh! – exclamó Britt al entenderla.

- Podemos dejar esta conversación – rogó Sam golpeándose la frente contra el hombro de su novia.

- ¿Junior no significa pequeño? – cuestionó Brittany – Porque eso no es pequeño.

- ¡Gracias! – exclamó el chico al verse defendido.

- ¿Qué sabes de cómo la tiene Sam? – preguntaron a la vez casi en un grito Mercedes y Santana.

- Yo nada – aseguró la rubia – pero Sugar tiene una lista de proporciones calculadas a ojo.

- ¿¡Qué! – gritaron el resto de adolescentes, aunque Quinn dejó el grito a medias al perder el equilibrio riendo y acabar sentada de culo en el suelo.

- Voy a hablar con Sugar el lunes – murmuró Mercedes mientras extendía una mano para servirle de soporte a Quinn, aunque la rubia no se daba levantado sola y Rachel se había agachado a ayudarla.

- Y parecía tonta cuando llegó – comentó Santana riendo casi con orgullo.

- Parece que alguien viene hacia aquí, ¿no? – preguntó Britt, y ante su pregunta Rachel soltó a Quinn, que volvió a plantar el culo en el suelo, y levantó la cabeza como un resorte.

- ¿Dónde está ese pesado? – siseó la judía – Ya me he cansado de ser amable.

- ¿La enana tiene carácter? – cuestionó la latina, pero nadie respondió a su pregunta.

- Oh no – susurró Mercedes al mirar en la dirección que Brittany les había señalado y al escuchar el tono de su voz Sam levantó la cabeza de su cuello, donde estaba entretenido murmurándole cosas que no quería que las demás oyesen; no era el pretendiente de Quinn, era Raúl quien iba hacia allí, y por lo que parecía bastante pasado de copas.

Rachel se apresuró a levantar a Quinn para salir de allí, pero antes de conseguirlo el chico ya estaba frente a ellos.

* * *

><p>- Eiii – los saludó Raúl al llegar – No os vais ya, ¿verdad? Porque alguien me debe un baile – dijo tirando con fuerza, con más de la debida, del brazo de Mercedes.<p>

- Mejor lo dejamos para la próxima, – dijo la chica intentando soltarse antes de que fuese Sam el que la liberase del agarre del chico – ya nos íbamos.

- Un baile mujer, es lo mínimo después de toda la noche – insistió él, clavándole más los dedos, de manera que no pudo evitar la mueca de dolor de su cara, y aquello fue el final de la paciencia de Sam.

- Te ha dicho que no – dijo con tono seco el rubio, obligando a Raúl a soltar el brazo de su novia y poniéndose delante de ella, que se apresuró a sujetarlo con las manos en sus costados.

- Raúl, se te ha ido la mano con las cervezas – añadió Santana metiéndose en medio – Nosotros ya nos vamos y tú deberías ir a casa a dormirla.

- A mi tu amiguita me debe un baile, y más con como me lleva poniendo toda la noche – casi gritó el chico.

Santana dio gracias de los rápidos reflejos de su novia y de Mercedes, porque sino fuese porque las dos se apresuraron a sujetar a Sam el chico se habría lanzado a por el amigo de su hermano, y desde luego ella habría hecho lo mismo si se hubiese visto en la misma situación.

Antes de que nadie dijese nada más Miguel y Javier aparecieron tras Raúl, los dos pidiendo disculpas con la mirada, y por la sonrisa de Miguel la latina comprobó que no tenía ningún problema con ella, cosa que agradeció. Uno de sus amigos estaba a punto de partirle la cara, y con razón, a uno de los amigos de su hermano, cuantos menos problemas tuviese con el resto, mejor.

- Vámonos – le dijo Javier al moreno mientras lo cogía por un brazo – tienes muy mal beber, y hoy has bebido de más.

- Yo estoy perfectamente, pero esa calientabraguetas me debe un baile.

Ni Santana que se giró, ni Brittany, ni su novia, que llegó a clavarle las uñas en un intento de retenerlo, pudieron sujetar a Sam después de haber oído aquella frase.

- Mira gilipollas, llevo toda la noche con ganas de partirte la cara, y acabas de darme la excusa perfecta – increpó Sam al chico a centímetros de su cara, y el único motivo por el que no había cumplido lo que acababa de decir era que Miguel si había conseguido interponerse entre ellos.

- Yo llevo toda la noche con ganas de otra cosa, y la culpa es de la misma que te estaba poniendo cachondo a ti – volvió a decir Raúl.

El puño de Sam salió disparado a su cara sin que nadie pudiese hacer nada, y esta vez fue el turno del rubio para dar gracias por sus propios reflejos para parar el golpe, porque de pronto Rachel apareció en medio de los dos apartando a Miguel.

- ¡A ti nadie te puso cachondo! – increpó la judía a Raúl golpeándolo en el pecho con un dedo – Has sido tú solito, que como el resto de especimenes masculinos de este local tenéis la testosterona muy alta, mi amiga solo hablaba contigo y era agradable, y lo que haga con su novio no es de tu incumbencia, y si tanto calor tienes tú puedes acabar la noche con tu amiguita – acabó haciendo el mismo gesto con la mano derecha que le había visto a hacer a Quinn metiéndose con Puck.

Antes de que el chico pudiese pensar en que contestarle, porque al igual que el resto se había quedado en shock al oírla, Javier hizo un gesto de cabeza a modo de despedida y apartó a Raúl de allí.

- Quinn – demandó Rachel estirando la mano para coger a la rubia y asegurarse de que saliese de allí sin tropezar, y esta se apresuró a dar un paso adelante al oír que la llamaba – Bien, estamos todos, podemos irnos.

- Estoy flipando – musitó Santana siguiendo a la chica cogida a la mano de su novia que había aplaudido la actuación.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Mercedes asombrada mientras avanzaba con un brazo de Sam sobre sus hombros, y con el suyo bien asido a la cintura de él por si se le ocurría dar la vuelta e ir a por Raúl.

- ¿Hobittcop? – propuso Santana.

- Rachelneitor – aseguró Sam que aún enfadado giró la cabeza, considerando aún volver a darle lo que se merecía a aquel idiota, pero de pronto sintió los dedos de Mercedes en su mejilla, obligándolo a girar para mirarla y la chica se puso de puntillas para darle un beso rápido pero que lo dejó sin aire.

- Ignóralo ¿vale? – le pidió – Yo lo he hecho.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – le preguntó estrechándola contra su costado mientras acariciaba con suavidad el lugar por el que Raúl la había cogido.

- Voy a pasar la noche contigo, no puedo estar mejor – le aseguró.

- ¡Ey! ¡Santana! ¡Brittany! – llamó Miguel a las chicas, y Sam y Mercedes pararon para que estas, que iban delante de ellos, pudiesen hablar con él.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó precavida Santana – Porque Rachel ya está en la puerta, así que si vas a decir alguna gilipollez nada va a impedir que me lance a por ti, y Sam estará ocupado aprovechando la oportunidad de ir a por Raúl como para sacarme de encima de ti – lo advirtió con un brazo cerrado posesivamente en torno a la cintura de Brittany.

- Relájate chica – rió el chico en español – He pasado una gran noche con Brittany pero… yo soy…como vosotras, ya me entendéis – le dijo acercándose lo suficiente como para que nadie más lo escuchase, y haciendo que la latina abriese la boca de par en par – Pero mientras tú te ocupabas en matarme con la mirada a mí, hay quien la ha estado desnudando a ella – dijo señalando a Brittany.

- Tú amigo Julio es un poco pesado, – dijo la rubia – he tenido que darle un manotazo.

- Lo sé, lo siento Brittany – dijo sincero Miguel.

- ¿Un manotazo? ¿Desnudarla con la mirada? No me gusta – murmuró Santana furiosa.

- ¿Quieres que llame a Rachel? – ofreció Sam bromeando para intentar calmar el ambiente.

- No, – le respondió Britt en un susurro por si su amiga aparecía y la escuchaba – creo que podría pegarles.

- Bueno, yo os llamaba – continuó Miguel – porque yo no, pero hay quien sí quiere algo con Brittany, y le da igual todo lo que ha visto hoy, y me ha pedido que te diese su número – acabó ofreciéndole a la rubia un pedazo de papel.

- Cariño, ¿lo quieres? – preguntó Santana intentando mantener la calma, y ante la negativa de su novia preguntó de nuevo - ¿Me lo das? – cuando tuvo el papel en la mano se giró hacia el amigo de su hermano y con un tono muy distinto lo cuestionó a él - ¿Dónde está el listo?

El chico le señaló a un rubio que estaba apoyado en la barra y con un grito lo llamó para que se girase.

- ¡Eh! ¡Imbécil! – lo increpó Santana – ¡No quiere tu número! – y tras romper el papel en dos pedazos se giró para hacerse con la boca de Brittany, en un beso tan fuerte y posesivo como pudo, dejándole claro a aquel chico y a todos los que pudiesen tener la duda que la rubia estaba cogida y feliz.

- ¡Adiós! – se despidió Brittany de Miguel con una sonrisa cuando la latina y ella se separaron – Nos vemos la próxima vez que vengamos.

Y con esas se dirigieron a la salida, mientras Sam y Mercedes se reían de las quejas de Santana, que protestaba por su propio despiste al no haberse dado cuenta de que la mayor amenaza no había sido Miguel mientras su novia no dejaba de sonreír.

- Te dije que no éramos los únicos que veían todo lo que eran, – le recordó Sam riendo cuando ya salían por la puerta – te avisé.

- ¡No me jodas Trouty! Soy una lesbiana con una mierda de gaydar – siguió quejándose ella, sin preocuparse lo más mínimo por haberse referido a si misma así en voz alta – Media discoteca detrás de Britt y yo preocupadaza por un gay.

- ¿Así que tú si ves todo lo que soy? – le preguntó Mercedes a Sam mordiéndose un labio al tiempo que su amiga seguía con la perorata, y obviamente su novio volvió toda su atención a ella; aunque Santana no tuvo tiempo de replicar al escuchar a Brittany:

- Pero no tienes que preocuparte, ni por él ni por el resto de la discoteca, yo te quiero a ti.

La latina y el rubio reaccionaron a la vez, sonriendo y girando cada uno hacia su pareja para besarlas, pero un grito de Rachel los trajo de vuelta a la realidad:

- ¡Menos mal! ¡Pensé que tenía que entrar a por vosotros!

- Cálmate Rach – le dijo Mercedes – ya estamos aquí, ¿tanto te duelen los pies?

Mientras la judía le contestaba y Brittany y Quinn empezaban a hablar, Sam se inclinó por detrás del hombro de su novia para decirle algo a Santana:

- Olvídate de Rachelneitor, es una versión más grande y chillona de mi hermana, siempre apareciendo cuando no debe.

- O de mi madre – le respondió su amiga – Siempre abriendo la puerta para ofrecer tortitas en los momentos menos indicados.

- Al menos no te interrumpe porque quiere que le cantes una nana – ofreció él a modo de consuelo.

Y antes de que Santana pudiese contestarle ya habían llegado al coche, Mercedes acababa de abrirlo y lanzarle las llaves a su novio cuando alguien les gritó que esperasen.

- Como sea otro número para ti les abro la cabeza con la guía telefónica – le dijo la latina a su novia, que le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Yo me conformo con que no sea Raúl – musitó Mercedes poniendo cara agria, expresión que se le pasó al instante al guiñarle un ojo Sam, él era el único que no estaba de espaldas y, aunque no conocía al chico que corría hacia ellos, sabía que no tenía que ver con él o su novia.

- ¡Por Barbra! – gritó Rachel al girarse y ver de quien se trataba – Quinn sube al coche.

- Pero… - empezó a protestar la rubia.

- Sube al coche – insistió la judía, y la ex cheerio haciéndole caso se encaramó al asiento de atrás; tras ver que su amiga había seguido sus palabras siguió hablando – Sam arranca, Santana quédate conmigo por si acaso; no, mejor Mercy.

Asombrados por las palabras de la chica sus amigos le hicieron caso y entraron al coche.

- ¿Por qué narices le estamos haciendo caso al Hobbit? – preguntó Santana mientras se giraban para poder mirar por el cristal.

- Porque hoy da miedo – respondió su novia.

- Porque parece poseída por un Gremlim que comió después de media noche – dijo Sam antes de que todos cayesen para ver que pasaba fuera, mientras Quinn apretaba la mano de Brittany con ansiedad y su amiga le daba un beso en la mejilla para calmarla.

- ¿Os vais ya? – preguntó el chico llegando hasta Rachel.

- ¿Y te importa por qué….? – cuestionó Mercedes cruzándose de brazos.

- Mercy, el pretendiente insistente de Quinn, pretendiente insistente de Quinn, Mercedes – dijo lo morena señalándolos a ambos a modo de presentación.

- Así que se llama Quinn… me gusta – comentó el chico para sí – Ya que no me has dejado tener un baile con la rubia, al menos quería despedirme de ella, por si quiere quedar un día…

- ¿No ibas a retirarte como un caballero? – pregunto Rachel apretándose el puente de la nariz hastiada.

- Iba a hacerlo, pero esa rubia bien merece un último esfuerzo – le contestó con descaro.

Mercedes se adelantó y estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Rachel interpuso un brazo delante de ella para pedirle que se echase hacia atrás, y dio un paso ella.

- Esa rubia – le dijo en su tono más amenazador, y para sin sinceros uno que Mercedes, la única que la podía escuchar dada su distancia con el coche, jamás le había oído – es mi rubia, no tu rubia. Mi rubia – le dijo señalándose a si misma – ¿Sabes ese momento en el que insistir te hace ver como una posibilidad adorable? Lo has pasado hace un buen rato, ahora solo eres un pesado que raya la psicopatía y mi amiga conoce al portero del local, así que buenas noches – le dijo cogiendo a Mercedes del brazo para ir hacia el coche.

- ¿Tu rubia? – preguntó su amiga confusa.

- No la dejaba tranquila – confesó Rachel sonrojada – Así que me hice pasar por su novia, no digas nada.

Mercedes no había tenido tiempo más que de asegurárselo y empezar a decir que había sido un bonito detalle cuando la voz del chico volvió a llegar hasta ellas.

- ¿Y si quedamos los tres? Tú pareces poco para ella, pero seguro que ella me hace pasar un buen rato.

Antes de que el mismo supiese lo que había pasado Rachel se había puesto frente a él y le había dado un tortazo, y eso sí que lo escuchó el resto del grupo en el coche; Mercedes se apresuró a tirar de ella que seguía mirando al chico, con furia y la mano levantada, antes de que este consiguiese reaccionar. Por fin subieron al coche y no fue hasta que avanzaron unos metros que por fin alguien habló:

- Definitivamente, hay cosas que solo pasan en Lima Heights – dijo Santana asintiendo con la cabeza y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Tras su frase todos rompieron a reír y empezaron a comentar los pormenores de la noche, ella bostezando con la cabeza en el hombro de Brittany, que apoyó la cabeza en suya, Sam conduciendo con una mano, ya que la otra estaba enlazada con la de Mercedes en su propio regazado, y entre las piernas de Quinn y Rachel, tapadas por un pliegue de la falda de la morena las dos chicas también se había cogido de la mano.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>Pues aquí estamos, penúltimo capítulo de esta historia y como siempre daros las gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejáis, me encanta saber vuestra opinión y espero que repitáis en esta ocasión ^^ ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo seis? ¿Les pasará algo más antes de acabar la noche? ¿Podrán llegar cada uno tranquilo a su destino? ¿Que os parecieron los últimos acontecimientos? Ya sabéis, todo esto y lo que queráis comentarme _Review this chapter_, yo daré saltitos al ver que tengo noticias vuestras.

Siento muchísimo el retraso en la publicación, fanfiction no me dejaba publicarlo, ni siquiera como historia nueva, así que he tenido que esperar a que solucionasen el problema, espero no haberos hecho desesperar mucho, en unos días os subiré el último, que es lo mínimo que merecéis por haber esperado tanto, y ahí ya me pondré triste porque se acabe y os lo agradeceré todo una vez más como es debido :)

**Canciones: **_Me enamoré_ de Juan Magan y Grupo Extra (canción que bailan Santana y Brittany, de la cual Santana le canta una estrofa)

_Dove l'amore _de Cher (canción que bailan Sam y Mercedes, de la cual ella le canta un trozo)

Nos vemos en el último ^^

Deb


	7. Mientras suene la música

**Disclaimer: Sigo teniendo pelo, Ryan sigue sin él, así que Glee sigue siendo suyo y estas palabras mías.**

* * *

><p><em>Como siempre, las canciones que aparezcan en el capítulo aparecerán al final del mismo en la nota de autor (no me creo que sea la última vez que ponga esto)<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>MIENTRAS SUENE LA MÚSICA<em>**

_La música es sentimiento; por eso nunca podré no pensar en ti mientras suene la música._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Mientras suene la música<strong>

Tras dejar a Santana y Brittany primero, y después a Rachel a Quinn, a quien le había dado por cantar un remix de Enrique Iglesias a voz en grito pidiendo que Sam la ayudase ya que parecía conocer algunas del cantante, el chico y Mercedes llegaron por fin a su destino.

Sin decir una palabra los dos bajaron del coche y entraron a la casa de los Jones cogidos de la mano.

- Estará todo patas arriba… - empezó a decir Mercedes, para advertirlo del desastre que podía encontrarse después de la tarde de chicas que habían tenido, pero ni siquiera pudo acabar la frase porque pronto la boca de su novio estuvo en la suya, y su espalda contra la puerta de la entrada.

Lejos de protestar usó las manos para intentar quitarle a Sam la chaqueta, aunque se le hizo difícil ocupada como estaba en asaltar su boca con su lengua, y porque las manos del rubio parecían imposibles de separar de su cuerpo, y no es que eso la molestase precisamente; al final consiguió deshacerse de la chaqueta y la mandó al suelo antes de intentar dar un paso para hacerlo subir las escaleras, pero fue imposible, el chico la levantó en brazos y tras rodearlo con las piernas quiso protestar.

Adelantándose a lo que sabía que venía Sam la besó con más intensidad al tiempo que la apoyaba más contra la puerta para poder colar una mano debajo del vestido, y las protestar de Mercedes quedaron por completo en el olvido. Sus protestas, sus advertencias por el desorden que habían causado sus amigas, y en unos cuantos minutos hasta su nombre.

* * *

><p>Mientras el ambiente se caldeaba en casa de Mercedes, Brittany y Santana al fin habían podido al fin meterse en la cama, ya que la madre de la latina se había quedado en pie para ver una reposición de un concierto de Gloria Estefan y al escucharlas llegar había insistido en hacerles algo de comer.<p>

Santana había intentando protestar pero era imposible resistirse al entusiasmo de su madre, sobretodo cuando Brittany se ofrecía a ayudarla para hacer tortitas de madrugada, y ahí había acabado, comiendo tortitas con chocolate a las tantas de la mañana con su madre y su novia y al fin, después de un buen rato, su progenitora había caído rendida, casi durmiéndose en la mesa de la cocina, y habían podido irse a la cama.

- Os quiero niñas, pero no quiero oír cosas que si las oye tu padre puedan dejarnos sin él – dijo la señora López a modo de despedida abriendo la puerta del cuarto de su hija para lanzarles un beso. Santana se dejó caer en la cama ahogando un chillido avergonzado que se mezcló un "mamá" en tono de protesta, y Brittany rompió a reír con ganas mientras se colaba ya bajo las sábanas, con una de las camisolas de su novia a modo de pijama.

- Ignoremos a mi madre – dijo Santana acurrucándose a su lado para abrazarla – y pasemos a cosas más interesantes.

- No, no – negó la rubia girándose para mirarla mientras también rodeaba su cintura con un brazo, y encogía las piernas para conseguir que su novia le calentase los pies – no queremos provocarle un infarto a tu padre, ya llega con el susto que le dimos un día a Lord.

- ¿A él? – protestó la chica – La que casi se muere soy yo cuando giré la cabeza y lo vi subido a la almohada, tiene que aprender a llamar a la puerta.

- Es un poco impertinente, tengo que ponerle Barrio Sésamo otra vez – rió Britt dejando un beso en su cuello.

- No sería mala idea – respondió Santana con los ojos cerrados – Pero, aunque envidio el festival del sexo que está teniendo lugar ahora mismo en casa de Aretha, a mi me llega y me sobra con dormir abrazada a ti; te quiero Britt-Britt – dijo con las últimas palabras en español, y al ver la emoción de su novia se apresuró a seguir hablando antes de acabar llorando ella – Lo interesante es que me empieces a decir cosas sobre esa lista.

- ¡Ah no! – protestó Brittany apartándose antes de que le diese tiempo a besarla – No vas a comprarme.

- ¿No tenía que ganármelo? – insistió la latina poniendo cara de pena y haciendo pucheros, gestos que solo se permitía cuando estaba con la chica.

- Pero es que me da vergüenza – reconoció la rubia tras esconder la cabeza bajo las sábanas.

- ¿Vergüenza? Conmigo no tienes que tener vergüenza – le aseguró su novia, que al ver que seguía sin salir de debajo de la ropa de cama la imitó, y tras besarla con dulzura empezó a hacerle cosquillas, buscando que así le dijese alguno de los puntos de la lista, cosa que no consiguió.

Al fondo del pasillo la madre de Santana sonreía al escuchar las risas que salían de la habitación de su hija, y su marido, medio adormilado, giro a abrazarla murmurando:

- La niña solo se ríe así cuando esta con Britt.

* * *

><p>A un par de kilómetros de allí Rachel había tenido unos cuantos problemas para conseguir subir a Quinn a su habitación, la rubia había intentando no hacer ruido, y había dejado de cantar nada más bajar del coche, pero subir las escaleras había sido un reto casi olímpico para ella. Finalmente habían llegado a la habitación de la judía, mientras esta daba gracias porque sus padres durmiesen con tapones para un mejor descanso, y Quinn se dejó caer en la cama como si fuese un peso muerto; Rachel esbozó una sonrisa y entró al baño a cambiarse, ya que por lo visto ella misma tendría que cambiar a la rubia, porque estaba claro que sola no podría hacerlo.<p>

Cuando salió del baño tuvo que taparse la boca al encontrarse a Quinn atascada dentro de su camiseta, había intentado sacársela sola, pero solo había conseguido cubrirse la cara con la tela y caer de nuevo en la cama.

- ¿Rach? Creo que me he quedado ciega – dijo al oírla llegar.

- Ven aquí anda – rió la chica acercándose y quitándole ella la prenda – Se hizo la luz.

- Upps – musitó Quinn dejándose caer de espaldas, aunque pronto se sentó ante las señas de Rachel, que le enfundó un camisón y le pasó una toallita desmaquillante con cuidado por la cara – Rach, lo siento mucho – le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos para dejarla hacer.

- ¿Lo qué? – preguntó la morena, concentrada en borrar todo rastro del lápiz de ojos.

- Emborracharte, no espera, emborracharme, eso, es así, – discutió la rubia consigo misma empezando a enumerar - fastidiarte la noche, hacerte discutir con ese chico tan feo…

- No me has fastidiado la noche Quinn – le aseguró mientras cogía una toallita más – de hecho me lo he pasado muy bien contigo, aunque para la próxima mejor no bebas tanto, – le pidió riendo – me daba miedo girarme y encontrarte en el suelo.

- La culpa es de los tacones – aseguró la chica intentando levantar una pierna para enseñárselos, y haciendo que Rachel tuviese que sujetarla con una mano en la espalda para evitar que cayese sobre la cama de nuevo.

- Baja la pierna – le dijo ahogando una risa – En dos minutos te dejo dormir, prometido.

- También quería darte las gracias – siguió la chica tras hacer lo que le mandaba – Por no dejarme sola, por ayudarme con el feo, y por defenderme.

- No es nada – le aseguró la judía mientras se ponía en pie y nuevamente sonrió al ver como la chica se dejaba caer rendida en el colchón – Es lo que hacen los amigos, se cuidan y se protegen, porque se quieren.

- Pues me gusta mucho ser tu amiga – dijo Quinn casi dormida ya.

- A mi también – respondió Rachel agachándose para quitarle los zapatos – Quinn levanta… levanta – pidió repitiendo la palabra incapaz de pronunciar "caderas" sin enrojecer, y sin saber porqué; su amiga le hizo caso pero se le había olvidado desabrochar los vaqueros antes, y fue incapaz de quitárselos así que se inclinó sobre ella para hacerlo intentando ignorar como temblaban sus manos. Finalmente se los quitó, y tras dejar toda su ropa doblada en una silla se giró, y toda su incomodidad desapareció en una carcajada al ver a Quinn todavía medio alzada en la cama, intentando mantener el equilibrio.

- ¿Ya está? – pidió la rubia – Esto es incómodo.

- Quinn – rió Rachel metiéndose a su lado en la cama y echándole la ropa por encima para asegurarse de dejarla bien tapada – hace ya un rato que está.

- Ui, buenas noches Rach – bostezó girando mientras finalmente el sueño se hacía con ella; Rachel le sonrió y la arropó y cuando apagó la luz recordó que se había dejado el anillo en el bolsillo de la falda, pensó en levantarse a cogerlo porque nunca dormía sin él, pero estaba tan cansada y le dolían tanto los pies que desechó la idea. Se quedó dormida recordándose cogerlo nada más despertar, pero cuando despertase a la mañana siguiente lo haría abrazada a Quinn, completamente enredada en el cuerpo de la rubia, y el anillo sería lo último en lo que pensaría.

* * *

><p>Y abrazados, y desnudos en medio de todo un desastre, era como estaban Sam y Mercedes. Toda la ropa que ella y las chicas habían dejado desperdigada por la cama aquella tarde había acabado tirada a un lado de la cama, con las prendas que aún les quedaban a ellos al entrar a la habitación haciéndoles compañía.<p>

Y aunque los dos estaban rendidos, por todo lo que había pasado esa noche, y en especial por lo que había pasado a partir de que habían llegado a esa casa, ninguno era capaz de separarse del otro; Sam se apartó de ella cortando el beso, el enésimo, que el mismo había empezado y se dejó caer de espaldas arrastrándola consigo para hacerla apoyarse en su pecho y no soltarla.

- Mañana vas a tener que ayudarme a recoger todo esto – dijo Mercedes con una sonrisa tras dejar un beso sobre su corazón – O más bien deberías recogerlo tú, porque fuiste tú el que lo mandó todo al suelo – bromeó.

- Ni que lo hubiese hecho yo todo solo señorita Jones – respondió él divertido mientras acariciaba su espalda distraído.

- Muchas cosas sí, y siento mucho no haber puesto de mi parte – le respondió al tiempo que se abrazaba con más fuerza a él y agradecía no estar mirándolo; ya no estaban hablando de lo que había pasado en aquella cama, hablaban de lo que había pasado desde la vuelta de él a Ohio y los dos lo sabían.

- Mercy – le dijo él obligándola a girar para ponerse sobre ella y mirarla a los ojos, solo la lamparilla de la mesilla estaba encendida, y lo estaba porque con las prisas ni siquiera habían encendido la de la habitación al entrar, y habían necesitado luz para buscar en la mesilla, pero era más que suficiente para verla – No pienses en eso, los dos hemos hecho cosas bien y otras mal, pero lo que importa es a donde hemos llegado, que nos queremos y que esta vez no dejaremos que nada nos separe.

- Pero… - intentó protestar ella, pero la boca de Sam cubrió la suya y así lo estuvo diciendo durante cinco minutos hasta que finalmente se rindió y dejó de intentar hablar para devolverle el beso – Aunque me calles toda la noche – lo advirtió acariciando su espalda – voy a seguir sintiendo que te debo algo.

- No me debes nada – insistió el rubio con los labios en su cuello, y al escucharla refunfuñar se apartó para mirarla de nuevo – Esta bien, ¿haces algo por mí y quedamos en paz? – le propuso sabiendo que sino no dejaría el tema, incluso durante años.

Mercedes asintió confusa por aquel giro de la situación, y se confundió por completo al ver como su novio se movía lo suficiente para apoyar un codo en la cama y se inclinaba para buscar algo en el desastre del suelo.

- Entonces, yo te pido una cosa, la haces, y nos olvidamos de culpas, ¿trato? – insistió para dejarlo claro.

- Trato – le respondió ella segura acariciando su antebrazo; al cabo de un momento Sam se incorporó y se apoyó en las rodillas para enseñarle lo que llevaba en la mano; su vestido.

- Este viernes te llevo a cenar y lo llevas puesto, ese es el trato – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Sabes que tengo más ropa que esa ¿verdad? – rió ella mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él que habían ido a acariciar su mejilla.

- Dijiste que harías algo por mí – le recordó él.

- Pero no tienes porque llevarme a cenar a un restaurante – insistió Mercedes, aunque al ver su cara se dio por vencida y asintió – Vale, vale, este viernes me llevas a cenar y yo llevo el vestido; será interesante ver como aguantas las ganas de quitármelo.

- Para eso me he entrenado hoy; – le susurró antes de inclinarse a besarla – aunque los dos sabemos donde va a acabar al final de la noche.

Y tras decir aquello el vestido volvió al suelo de nuevo, porque Sam tenía lugares más importantes a los que llevar las manos.

* * *

><p>A primera hora del lunes, cuando en el McKinley solo estaban algunos de los equipos deportivos para los entrenamientos matutinos antes de las clases, los miembros del Glee Club ya andaban por los pasillos camino del auditorio para llegar a su primera clase de salsa.<p>

Más o menos despejados se iban reuniendo en las escaleras que había tras el telón mientras esperaban a los más rezagados, y se iban pasando la caja de galletas que esta vez había llevado Tina.

- Contádmelo todo, contádmelo todo – pidió Sugar emocionada sentada en las rodillas de Artie, quien la sujetaba con las manos entrelazadas en su regazo – no os dejéis ningún detalle y yo luego os contaré los de mi grandiosa cita.

- No hace falta – pidió Rory con un gesto de disgusto.

- Calla estafador – le respondió la chica girando toda su atención de nuevo a Brittany, Mercedes, Mike, Tina y Rachel.

- Lo que pasa en Lima Heights se queda en Lima Heights – bromeó Britt.

- Pues yo necesito un resumen de lo que me perdí al irme – aseguró Tina señalando a sus tres amigas con el dedo.

- Necesitaríamos un gráfico para no dejarnos nada – comentó Mercedes.

- Ah… ¿pero te enteraste de la mitad de lo que pasó? – la pinchó Tina y su amiga la golpeó con suavidad en el hombro.

- Fue una experiencia para repetir la verdad – comentó Rachel.

- ¡Buenos días clase! – saludó David Martínez – Tenéis que darme diez minutos porque me he dejado el cd en el coche, pero mientras podéis ir echándole un vistazo a esto – les dijo mientras les repartía unas fotocopias – Es la canción que cantaremos hoy en el coro, el señor Schue quiere que le echéis un vistazo para haceros con la letra y está traducida por si no entendéis algo, ahora vengo.

Los chicos asintieron a su profesor, pero se mantuvieron lejos de los folios mientras se acababan las galletas, y en ese momento buena parte del resto del grupo entró por la puerta, ya solo faltaban Puck y Santana; Quinn le sonrió a Rachel al entrar y la morena le devolvió una sonrisa radiante mientras le hacía sitio a Finn a su lado, y Sam fue directo hasta Mercedes para saludarla con un beso que desató los silbidos de sus compañeros, tanto los que lo sabían como los que no.

Justo en ese momento llegó Puck cantando a voz en grito:

_Ay ay ay_

_Ay ay ay_

_Let it rain over me_

_**Deja que llueva sobre mí**_

_Ay ay ay_

_Ay ay ay_

_Let it rain over me_

_**Deja que llueva sobre mí**_

- Pero tú que te crees, ¿el hermano pequeño de Pitbull? – preguntó Santana a su espalda, había llegado tarde porque había decidido sacar provecho de los dos días libres de uniforme que tenían a la semana, y aunque tenía clara la parte de arriba llevaba tanto tiempo llevando el uniforme de las cheerios a diario que había perdido la práctica con lo de elegir la ropa por las mañanas.

- ¿Estamos de mal humor López? – le dijo el chico girándose a mirarla.

- No – dijo ella – De uno estupendo, pero ya me he enterado de tu prisa el viernes a la noche, le podía haber pasado algo imbécil – lo increpó sacando el tema del abandono a Quinn en el baño.

- Los demás también estabais a vuestras cosas – se defendió el chico levantando los brazos.

- Si es que te tenía que haber dado el tortazo a ti – murmuró Rachel para si misma.

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó su novio confuso.

- Nada, nada – le aseguró ella negando con la cabeza.

- Estoy bien chicos, – dijo Quinn intentando calmar la situación – no gracias a Puck, pero estoy bien.

- Me da igual Q – le respondió Santana – Me prometió que te acompañaría él, y yo me fui tranquila por eso.

- Pues tú tampoco estuviste muy pendiente de ella – contraatacó el judío – Subida a una tarima cantando tonterías románticas, que te faltaba un tutú rosa.

La frase hizo que todos callasen de golpe, y Sam se apresuró a levantar de donde estaba sentado, con Mercedes entre sus piernas, para interponerse entre ellos.

- Déjalo Trouty – le dijo Santana y con un tono mucho menos amable se giró a mirar a Puck - ¿Tienes algún problema con lo que hice el viernes a la noche? Porque yo no.

- Contigo, con él, menudo recital de amor pasteloso nos disteis – le respondió señalándolos a los dos.

- Alguien acabó la noche con quien dijimos y no lo lleva bien – comentó Quinn.

- ¿Sigues pedo Quinn? – le gritó el chico en respuesta.

- ¿Quieres que volvamos a tenerla Noah? – respondió Rachel antes de poder controlarse.

- Vamos a calmarnos – dijo Sam haciendo que Puck y Santana se apartasen un poco más – es muy temprano y…

- No – insistió el judío – no lo pienso porque sea temprano, tanto recital de amor cursi es una mierda, mejor os iría como a mi que cantando cancioncitas ñoñas, te has vendido tío – le dijo al rubio – que lo sepas, tanto momento rosa con lacitos para conseguir nada.

Antes de que Sam pudiese contestarle, Mercedes que, junto con Brittany que ahora estaba cogida a la mano de su novia, se había acercado hasta ellos se adelantó y tomando por sorpresa a todos, el primero Sam, se puso de puntillas para besarlo.

No fue un beso como los que las parejas se daban en los pasillos del instituto, ni siquiera como los que muchas compartían en público, la chica no se contuvo en absoluto a la hora de asaltar la boca de su novio, cogiéndolo de la camiseta para poder inclinarlo, y solo se apartó cuando las manos del rubio amenazaron con llegar a su lugar natural cuando se besaban así, su trasero.

- ¿Qué decías de no conseguir nada cuando ibas a por ello de verdad? – le preguntó a Puck girándose a mirarlo mientras se pasaba la lengua por el labio inferior y Sam la rodeaba por la cintura; y tuvo que contener una sonrisa al oír como Santana le silbaba en aprobación.

- Vale, bien, lo he pillado, me he pasado cinco pueblos – habló el chico.

- Prueba más con ocho ayuntamientos – propuso Mike.

- Santanás, Biebster lo siento – les dijo a sus amigos – El viernes tuve un par de problemillas al irme del local, parece que mi mala suerte con las nenas me persigue.

- Pues eso me lo dices – le dijo Santana golpeándolo con un codo – y para la próxima te arreglo un par de citas con un par de chicas, que seguro que te gustan pero a las que no tengo mucho aprecio y no me cuesta mandar a tus brazos.

- Te lo agradecería – respondió él sentándose y cogiendo la galleta que Quinn le ofrecía – Porque esto… desde los días que no tenía cresta.

- Si yo tuve suerte – le dijo Artie dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sugar que rió encantada – tú encontrarás algo.

- Ya me sirven hasta del asilo – añadió Puck.

- Oh señor, sacad esa imagen de mi cabeza – pidió Rachel tapándose los ojos.

- Glee Club, del drama a la reconciliación en cuarenta y cinco segundos – dijo Kurt moviendo las manos como si tuviese un cartel ante él.

- Y la de dramas que yo me habré perdido – rió Blaine.

- Podríamos sacar un libro recopilatorio – propuso Tina en el mismo tono; mientras ellos hablaban Santana seguía la conversación de pie mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, y en cuanto giró Brittany se levantó de pronto y se lanzó a por ella, casi con más ganas de las que Mercedes se había lanzando a por Sam; fue tanta su ansia que al recibirla la latina la levantó del suelo.

Nadie había entendido el porqué de la reacción de la chica, menos su novia. Aquel fin de semana al fin había conseguido echarle el ojo a la lista de Brittany, y tachado, porque no había llegado a hacerlo nunca delante de ella, estaba: Ponerse la camiseta que le hice.

Lo había visto justo antes de que la rubia le quitase la lista de las manos, y pudo ver la disculpa en los ojos de su novia, la había distraído pronto, rogando por que la dejase ver más de la lista además de los tres puntos que había leído y aquel otro que había visto de casualidad; pronto ambas se habían distraído por completo la una con la otra, pero Santana no olvidó la idea que se le había cruzado por la cabeza nada más leer aquello.

Y allí, con la camiseta que rezaba "Libanesa" puesta, y con la cabeza bien alta.

- ¿Alguien más va a sorprendernos besando apasionadamente a alguien? – preguntó Kurt - ¿Algún encuentro labial más de este fin de semana que debamos conocer?

De pronto Rachel se atraganto con la galleta que se había llevado a la boca y empezó a toser intentando respirar.

- ¡Rachel! – gritó Finn girándose a ayudarla - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sí, ha ido por donde no era – le dijo la chica con una sonrisa, e intentando controlar el temblor de sus manos giró para coger la botella de agua que Quinn le ofrecía en silencio.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! – anunció el señor Martínez entrando al auditorio con Will Schuester - ¿Preparados para la salsa?

- Si no queda más remedio – dijo Finn poniéndose en pie ayudando a su novia a hacerlo.

- Espere, espere – pidió Santana – no sé si el señor Schue se lo dijo, pero el viernes Sam y yo hicimos un trato, y tenía que ver con un baile.

- Es verdad – comentó su antiguo profesor de español – Santana no cree que sus compañeros puedan bailar salsa, y digamos que tienen un pequeño reto.

- Oh perfecto – asintió David.

- Ya me has visto bailar – le dijo Sam a Santana ya sentado de nuevo junto a su novia.

- Pero la mitad de estos no, además, a ver como te manejas ahora que estamos a la luz del sol – bromeó la latina.

- ¿Habéis bailado salsa? – preguntó el profesor intrigado.

- Sí, – le contestó Brittany – el viernes, salimos casi todos.

- Entonces quiero veros por favor, – pidió David – los que hayáis ido veniros para acá.

- Yo no puedo – anunció Puck – me he hecho un esguince, y mejor que no preguntéis como.

Ninguno de sus amigos quiso saberlo, y los que habían salido el viernes por la noche se acercaron al señor Martínez mientras el señor Schue se acomodaba con el resto para verlos bailar.

- ¿Puedo bailar con Sanny? – preguntó Brittany.

- Claro, – le respondió su profesor – las parejas las que vosotros queráis.

Tras su frase Brittany se agarró contenta a la mano de Santana, de igual manera que Kurt a la de Blaine, y estando claro que Mike y Tina bailarían juntos, y que lo mismo harían Sam y Mercedes, Quinn y Rachel quedaron frente a frente.

- No me miréis mucho a mí – pidió Kurt.

- Tranquilo Kurt – rió su profesor – solo quiero ver que tal lleváis el ritmo – tras decir aquello le dio al play, y cuando _A puro dolor_ empezó a sonar todos los adolescentes preparados para bailar y Puck estallaron en carcajadas, excepto Sam y Mercedes que no tenían ojos para más que el otro.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó el señor Schue divertido.

- Nada – aseguró Santana – que Trouty y Aretha van a barrernos al resto, excepto a Britt y a mi claro. Las manos en la ropa Trouty – le gritó a su amigo.

- Vigila las tuyas – le respondió él con una sonrisa y después se giró a mirar a su novia para repetirle algo una vez más - ¿Te apetece bailar?

- Me encantaría – respondió Mercedes con una sonrisa, consiguiendo un coro de "ohhh" y "awww" por parte de sus amigos mientras se preparaba para bailar con su novio una vez más la canción que él le había cantando el viernes.

La música comenzó sonar y cada pareja se perdió en su baile; Kurt sonriéndole nervioso a Blaine a quien le permitía marcar el paso, Tina siguiendo las directrices de Mike sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, y aún más perdidos en sus propios mundos estaban los otros seis.

Rachel y Quinn había empezado a bailar visiblemente nerviosas, ya antes de que la música empezase de nuevo lo estaban; la judía tenía las manos sudadas y se las secó en la falda antes de coger la mano que la rubia extendía, al hacerlo notó como el anillo le bailaba en el dedo, y se lo sacó para, una vez más, guardarlo en el bolsillo. Los primeros segundos fueron nefastos, pero después de que ambas se echasen a reír por un pisotón de Rachel se relajaron, y entre risas y miradas consiguieron bailar como lo habían hecho el viernes, ajenas al resto. Cuando acabase la música ambas tendrías muchas vueltas que darle a la cabeza, mucho que hablar y mucho que entender, sobretodo cuando viesen la canción que les habían entregado en las fotocopias, la primera que habían bailado juntas y cuya frase Rachel no había entendido cuando Quinn se la había cantando, pero mientras sonase la música no se preocuparían por nada más.

Brittany y Santana bailaban con desenfado y sin nervios algunos; algo así la semana anterior a Santana le hubiese costado bastante, pero no después de aquel fin de semana, no después de casi haber perdido a Brittany por miedo, el miedo era algo que ya no tendría nunca más si se trababa de su novia. La quería, y jamás volvería a tener miedo de decirlo en voz alta, querer a Britt era lo mejor de su vida, y estaba orgullosa de ello, y viendo la sonrisa de la chica mientras bailaban no podía estar más contenta de lo que había hecho. No le importaba llevar puesta la camiseta que llevaba, haberle cantando delante de decenas de personas, volver a hacerlo delante de medio instituto, o estar mirándola con la cara de tonta que sabía que tenía. Le pasaba siempre, mientras hubiese música sonando y Britt estuviese bailando ella estaba completamente perdida, ahora ya no lo disimularía más, con o sin música sonando, iba a vivir lo que sentía, iban a vivirlo, porque cuando Brittany sonreía como ahora la vida era mucho mejor.

En el medio, donde sus amigos los habían colocado estaban Sam y Mercedes, perdidos en lo que sonaba y en los recuerdos que aquella canción les traería por siempre. La noche del viernes era algo que jamás olvidarían; como habían vuelto a encontrarse cuando casi se había perdido, todo lo que habían sentido al poder volver a sentirlo de nuevo, los te quieros que se había vuelto a regalar, las caricias que habían vuelto a llevarlos a la locura, las promesas que se habían dicho a media voz, y esta vez realmente para siempre, los besos pedidos y exigidos para llenar el vacío de tantos meses sin ellos. El viernes a la noche habían terminado por no dormir, completamente agotados ninguno había querido cerrar los ojos por no perderse un segundo de lo que sentía al tenerse de vuelta, finalmente habían caído mientras amanecía, enredados entre las sábanas, demasiado cansados incluso para hablar pero sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

Y mirándose a los ojos ahora no pudieron evitar besarse a pesar de estar donde estaban, sus amigos no dejaron pasar la oportunidad para empezar a comentar, y los profesores intentaban callarlos entre risas mientras les pedían que se separasen; ninguno de los dos atendió a nada de aquello, aquella canción les erizaba la piel al recordárselo todo y seguirían besándose mientras sonase la música.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones:<strong> _Let it rain over me _de Pitbull y Marc Anthony (canción que canta Puck al entrar al auditorio)

_No me ames (versión salsa) _de Jennifer López y Marc Anthony (canción que Quinn y Rachel bailaron en la discoteca y a la que se hace mención al ser la que ensayaran todos después)

_A puro dolor (versión salsa) _de Son by Four (canción que bailan Sam y Mercedes en la discoteca y que suena de nuevo al final de este capítulo)

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>Ahora sí... se ha acabado. Espero haberles hecho justicia a todos con este último capítulo y que os haya gustado (aunque no haya podido añadir cosas que pedíais porque realmente ya estaba escrito), así que por última vez os pido que me dejéis saber que os ha parecido; gritos, granizados, collejas... ya sabéis que todo es bienvenido y que me muero por saber vuestra opinión, hoy incluso más que de costumbre porque esto se acaba y eso me deja tristona.

Siento el retraso en la publicación, esta vez la culpa ha sido mía y no de fanfiction, así que me podéis lanzar un lechugazo.

Voy a hacerlo cortito y no enrollarme mucho, pero tengo que daros las gracias a todos una vez más. Gracias por vuestros comentarios, por los ánimos, por las sugerencias, por enfadaros cuando alguien hacía algo mal, por los gritos, por desesperaros y esperar al mismo tiempo, por haber compartido esto conmigo, por haberlo hecho tan especial como ha sido, porque eso ha sido gracias a vosotros. Así que GRACIAS, así, enorme y como os lo merecéis (para bien debería brillar con lucecitas) y... nada más... nos vemos para la próxima si es que seguís haciéndome el honor de leerme, por ahora, que pare la música ^^

Deb

P.D: Espero ayudaros a pasar el trago del día post final de Glee con este capítulo, que os riáis un poco, que disfrutéis y que al menos durante el rato que dure la lectura os podáis olvidar del calvorota que hace bullying, porque de una manera o de otra, seguro que os ha fastidiado a todos, así que si esto os sirve para contener las ansias asesinas y no acabar en la cárcel habré acabado este fic con una muy buena acción xD


End file.
